


Destiny can't be changed

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, First Time, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tener diecisiete años y tener que compartir tu habitación con el niño repelente del colegio no es la mejor manera de acabar el instituto. Los problemas empiezan cuando te das cuenta de que ese chico está cambiando tu vida y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Quizás es que tampoco quieres hacerlo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat of the moment

 

 

 **Titulo: destiny can’t be changed**

 **Capítulo: 1/? Heat of the moment**

 **Autora: Taolee**

 **Beta: Flexikuki**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Fandom: SPN, RPS**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, Eric Kripke y Sera Gamble. El resto todo es ficción. Sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de poder jugar con ellos un rato y que vosotras le leáis.**

 **Resumen: Tener diecisiete años y tener que compartir tu habitación con el niño repelente del colegio no es la mejor manera de acabar el instituto. Los problemas empiezan cuando te das cuenta de que ese chico está cambiando tu vida y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Quizás es que tampoco quieres hacerlo…**

 **Personajes secundarios que irán apareciendo: John Winchester, Pamela Burnes, Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester, Christian Kane, Anna Milton, Bela Talbot**

 **Agradecimiento: a orlisroses29, porque cuando vi ese wallpaper supe inmediatamente que ese sería la portada para mi fic (y de mi lj) ^^ Muchas gracias por permitir que lo use, por ser tan genial y por hacer esos arts tan maravillosos que haces.**

 

Lawrence, Kansas. Finales de Agosto de 2.002

 

 

                Dean llevó una de sus muchas cajas con efectos personales al desván para dejarla allí, Dios sabría cuánto tiempo. Ya había llevado tres y aún le quedaban por subir otras cinco cajas. Eso sin contar las de su hermano pequeño. Menos mal que la mayoría eran juguetes y apenas pesaban. Ahora, mientras los pies se le tambaleaban por la inestable escalerilla que subía hacia la parte más alta de la casa, hacía un resumen de su vida en estos últimos meses.

                Se alegró de veras que su padre se hubiera echado novia, de verdad que sí. John llevaba muchos años viudo y una mujer pululando alrededor le vendría muy bien. A los tres, de hecho.

                John Winchester se había casado con Mary, su novia de toda la vida, y cuando apenas eran unos chiquillos, ella se quedó embarazada. John buscó trabajo como mecánico y ambos empezaron una vida juntos. A los cuatro años nació el pequeño Sam, pero la felicidad no duró mucho porque una noche hubo un terrible incendio en la casa y Mary murió en él. De eso hacía ya casi catorce años y John no había vuelto a fijarse en otra mujer hasta ahora. Por eso Dean estuvo encantado cuando su padre le contó que había conocido a una mujer en el supermercado y que le gustaba. A él le parecía un sitio un tanto cutre para conocerse, pero oye, era la vida de su padre, no la suya. Bastante tenía él con aprobar todas las asignaturas del instituto para poder ir a la universidad que él quería. No es que le gustara estudiar, es que su padre había sido muy claro al respecto y a él no le quedaba otra opción. Aún no sabía qué carrera coger, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que quería irse a la universidad que más lejos se encontrara en kilómetros con respecto a Kansas, y si tenía que irse a Canadá o a Alaska a estudiar, lo haría. No es que se llevara mal con su familia, pero es que quería emprender el viaje sólo y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

                Ahora tenía más ganas de eso aún y no le consoló pensar que aún le quedaba un año. No sabía si iba a poder aguantar tanto. Su impaciencia había comenzado con Pamela, la novia de su padre.

                Pamela era una tía genial, muy hermosa y algo masculina. A él le gustaba porque le había dado pasta a escondidas de su padre para irse de fiesta, y una noche que había tenido bronca con sus amigos y no podía dormir, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina intentando encontrar una solución, llegó ella y le invitó a whisky. Sí, Pam molaba. El problema es que era como un kínder sorpresa, que venía con regalito… ¡y nadie le había hablado a él de ningún regalo adicional!

                Ella, como muchas jóvenes de su generación que habían empezado a hacer lo que les daba la gana, cuando les daba la gana y como les daba la gana, pagó pronto las consecuencias de su imprudencia, y con quince años se quedó embarazada. El padre jamás se responsabilizó de la criatura y de hecho ella no lo había vuelto a ver en la vida. Así que apenas siendo una niña, Pamela se quedó con un bebé en el mundo y con un millón de sueños por cumplir. A lo largo de su vida tuvo varios novios y parejas en las que creyó que serían un buen padre para su hijo, pero fallaron y ninguno dio la talla. Hasta que conoció a John.

                John era un hombre algo severo, pero encantador, paternal, romántico y muy trabajador. Todo lo contrario a lo que ella había conocido en su vida. Chocar con su carrito en el supermercado fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado nunca.

                Se conocieron, empezaron a salir y cuando ya llevaban un tiempo juntos, John decidió presentarle a sus hijos. Dean y Sam la aceptaron enseguida. Estaba claro que Pam  nunca ocuparía el lugar de su madre, más que nada porque Dean se consideraba lo suficientemente mayor con sus diecisiete años como para tener una madre otra  vez, pero Sam sí que la adoptó enseguida. Él no recordaba  nada de Mary. Tan sólo las fotos que su padre y su hermano le habían enseñado y realmente, a sus trece años, estaba hambriento por saber lo que era tener una mamá en casa.

                La cosa fue bien, incluso la idea de que Pam viviera con ellos también, pero todo se vino abajo cuando supieron que Pam no venía sola y que su hijo venía con él.

                Dean no tenía ni idea de cómo era el nuevo usurpador de su casa y del cuarto donde guardaba los trastos. Tampoco se sabía su nombre y sinceramente, le importaba una mierda. Dean sólo sabía que nadie le había hablado de ese pavo al que ya odiaba profundamente y eso que todavía no le había visto la cara.

                Iba ya por la última caja de camino al desván cuando su padre lo interceptó en el pasillo.

                - Alegra la cara, hijo. Cualquiera diría que vienen a fusilarte.

                Dean hizo una mueca que más parecía una máscara grotesca que otra cosa.

                - Mira –John se acercó a él para mirarle de cerca-. Sé que es un rollo compartir tu espacio, pero esa habitación la usabas de trastero. ¿O es que hubieras preferido que lo hubiéramos instalado en tu cuarto?

                Dean lo miró con horror, pero no dijo nada, así que su padre aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - Mira, sé que es pronto y que necesitas tiempo, pero te prometo que te caerá bien Castiel. Es un buen muchacho –John levantó la mano y lo despeinó-. Me voy ya a buscarles. Regresaré en un rato.

                - ¡Papá, llévame contigo! –Sam bajó corriendo las escaleras del desván y a punto estuvo de rodar como una pelota. En ese último año  había crecido una barbaridad y aún no se manejaba  muy bien con esas piernas tan largas que tenía-. Ya he llevado todas mis cajas arriba y no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Llévame, porfa!

                John asintió y el niño saltó encantado. Luego se dirigió a Dean.

                - Volveremos en un par de horas. Espero que lo tengas todo despejado para cuando volvamos.

                Y con esas palabras de “espero que por tu bien, todo esté en orden cuando vuelva”, John salió de casa con ese renacuajo hablando como una cotorra a su alrededor.

                Dean los miró con odio. En esos momentos odiaba a su padre por meter a un extraño en su vida sin avisarle y odiaba a su hermano pequeño por adaptarse tan bien a los cambios. A la mierda con los dos.

                Siguió despejando la habitación hasta que ya no hubo ni una sola caja ni pertenencia suya allí dentro. Cuando terminó, Dean se paró en medio de la habitación. No era muy grande, quizás algo más estrecha que la suya y él apenas la usaba en realidad. Una vez su padre le confesó que Mary y él habían querido tener una niña y que ese hubiera sido su dormitorio. Como nunca pudo ser, cuando repararon la casa después del incendio donde murió Mary, John transformó esa habitación en un cuarto de estudio para los niños. Cuarto que ellos jamás usaron porque Sam solía estudiar tumbado en su cama. No sabían cómo lo hacía, pero el enano siempre había sido un estudiante ejemplar. Y Dean, sencillamente, no había abierto un libro en su vida. Con el paso de los años, ese cuarto fue convirtiéndose en un cuarto para almacenar libros viejos, cajas con ropa pasada de moda y juguetes medio rotos.

                Ahora iba a ser la habitación de alguien que se llamaba Castiel. En serio, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese? Hasta esos momentos había considerado a Pamela una tía genial, pero sólo a una loca se le ocurriría ponerle semejante nombre a un hijo. Nada más que por eso, esa tarde también la odiaba un poco. Esa tarde odiaba a todo el mundo y menos mal que lo habían dejado solo en casa, porque seguramente hubiera acabado peleándose con todo el mundo.

                Echó un último vistazo antes de salir del dormitorio y justo antes de salir, se dio cuenta que en una esquina había una mancha de humedad considerable. Su primer instinto fue ir al sótano para coger las herramientas de su padre y arreglarlo, pero luego recordó que esa ya no iba a ser nunca más su  habitación, así que se fue sin hacer nada.

                Le dejó una nota a su padre diciendo que ya había terminado y que se iba con su amigo Chris a encestar unas canastas a su casa y que volvería pronto. Dean no quería estar para verles llegar y ocupar su casa y su espacio. Para él, la llegada de Pamela y Castiel era como la invasión de los Hunos. Tan sólo esperaba que Castiel no fuera como Atila…

 

 

 

                Cuando Dean regresó a casa varias horas más tarde, supo que algo no iba bien. No había ni un alma preparando la cena y  nadie estaba en la planta baja armando jaleo. Se suponía que ya eran cinco en casa. ¿Dónde estaba el ruido y los berrinches que esperaba? Vale, el de los berrinches era él, pero ¿dónde estaban los demás?

                Conforme subía la escalera se acordó de que posiblemente estuvieran metiendo las cosas en el nuevo cuarto de Castiel. Refunfuñando aún sin adaptarse a la idea, fue para allá. Lo sorprendente fue que lo encontró vacío y con un olor raro impregnándolo todo. Varias voces en la habitación de al lado lo alertaron y asustaron a la vez porque… ¡esa era su habitación! ¿Qué hacían en su dormitorio sin su permiso?

                Dean llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin llamar. ¡Estaría bueno siendo esa su habitación! Gracias a Dios, no se encontró a su padre retozando sobre su cama con su novia, porque ya tenía suficientes traumas para contarle a la psicóloga del colegio el año que viene como para añadir uno más.

                - ¡Dean, ya has llegado! –su padre se dio la vuelta cuando todo el mundo miró sobre su espalda-. Te he llamado al móvil, pero lo tenías apagado o fuera de cobertura. Menos mal que dejaste esa nota en la puerta de la cocina, sino me habría preocupado.

                - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó cuando vio que habían desplegado la cama supletoria que usaban cuando Chris se quedaba a dormir con él y la habían puesto a un lado de la habitación.

                - Verás –John parecía tener ciertas dificultades para explicarse-, cuando fuimos a llevar las cosas de Castiel a su nuevo cuarto, nos dimos cuenta de que había una gran mancha de humedad en una esquina de la habitación, así que la rasqué, la saneé y la pinté y hasta mañana no estará seca, por lo que decidimos que Castiel podía dormir en la cama mueble que tienes aquí un par de noches.

                Dean no pudo articular palabra. Le fue imposible. Tan sólo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

                - Al principio pensé en que durmierais tú y Sam juntos, pero tu hermano se ha resfriado y no quiero que te pegue el catarro –su padre le palmeó la espalda-. No te preocupes, serán como mucho un par de días.

  

  1.                 - ¡Dean, cariño! –Pamela entró en ese momento en la habitación y lo abrazó. Esa mujer era demasiado cariñosa-. Quiero darte las gracias por dejar que Castiel duerma contigo estos días.           
  



                Dean sonrió y siguió sin decir nada. A su padre sí podía replicarle, incluso ya había pensado qué decirle, pero a Pam no. Pamela tenía el don especial de hacerle ser mejor persona y odiaba eso. Odiaba que con una simple mirada de esos ojos azules, Pamela tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

                - No te preocupes –respondió secamente. Tiró la mochila a un lado cuando la mujer dejó de abrazarle y se volvió para mirarla-. Es un placer.

                Sin duda esa era una de las mentiras mejor encubiertas que Dean había dicho en toda su vida. Si alguien le hubiera mirado a los ojos y le conociera realmente, se habría dado cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco para ponerse a vomitar en la primera esquina que encontrase.

                - Sabía que no habría problema –ella le guiñó un ojo-. Tu padre dijo que te quejarías, pero yo estaba segura de que no sería así y en tu honor he pedido tus pizzas favoritas. Llegarán en media hora.

                Dean hizo una mueca con los labios. Bien, al menos podía consolarse comiendo pizza en cantidades industriales para compensar el enfado que sentía.

                Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, él se quedó mirando la cama. Genial, ahora iba a tener que hacerse las pajas en el cuarto de baño.

                Así estuvo absorto varios minutos, hasta que una voz desde la puerta lo alertó.

                - Les dije que podía dormir en el sofá, pero no me hicieron caso.

                Dean se volvió al oír esa voz que no conocía y que obviamente era de Castiel. Levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse un orco, o quizás un cerebrín con jersey de rombos y una calculadora en la mano. Realmente no se había hecho una idea preconcebida de cómo podía ser Castiel porque siendo realistas, ¿qué cuerpo se le pone a alguien que se llama así?

                - Como ya habrás imaginado, soy Castiel –el chico permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta, sometiéndose a la mirada fija de Dean. Éste lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas con cuernos y rabo-. Supongo que tú eres Dean.

                Sí que lo era, y no contestó a sus palabras. No supo muy bien por qué, pero Dean seguía mirándole sin pestañear a esos increíbles ojos azules. Eran como los de Pamela, pero más grandes y expresivos, más llenos de vida. Y Dean no es que pudiera quejarse, porque sus ojos verdes eran muy bonitos también, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

                De pronto, como si hubiera salido del embrujo, Dean parpadeó y lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, haciendo una ligera mueca de asco.

                - No dejes tus cosas por medio –dijo al salir, pasando por su lado y dándole un empujón con el brazo.

                Castiel no se volvió para mirarle. Ya sabía que esa sería su reacción y sabía que nada sería fácil con Dean a su lado.

 

 

 

                Durante la cena Dean estuvo poco hablador. La verdad es que no le quedó tiempo suficiente para hablar entre trozo y trozo de pizza. El resto mantenía una conversación amena y relajada. Incluso el traidor de su hermano, esa pequeña sabandija resabionda, parecía haber aceptado a Castiel sin ningún problema y hablaba con él como si le conociera de toda la vida.

                - Dean –la voz de su padre le llegó en la distancia-. Tienes que decirle a Chris que si va dejarse el pelo largo, se lo tiene que lavar más a menudo. He tenido que echar lejía a la funda de la almohada.

                - Es tan sólo una fase, papá, ya te lo he dicho –Dean volvió a concentrarse en su nuevo trozo de pizza e ignoró las miradas del resto.

                Y así estuvo el resto de la cena. Apenas intercambió palabras con nadie. Luego remoloneó un rato en el sofá y por último se fue a la cama. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Castiel ya estaba allí; metido en la cama y con un libro en la mano.

                Dean volvió a ignorarle. Se fue al baño a quitarse la ropa, se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta y se metió en la cama. De debajo de la almohada sacó una edición algo antigua del playboy. Quizás tuviera un tiempo, pero esa edición era su favorita. Abrió la revista y se puso a ojearla, olvidando que había un invitado en su dormitorio con él.

                - ¿Tu padre te deja leer esas cosas?

                Dean levantó los ojos de la foto de una chica asiática algo tetona y la fijó sobre Castiel. Tenía un libro de matemáticas en las manos. Iba a responderle con una ironía de las suyas, pero se contuvo.

                - ¿Ya estás estudiando? Tío, las clases no comienzan hasta la semana que viene.

                - Necesito sacar buenas notas este año para poder ir a la universidad que quiero –se defendió-. Y las matemáticas es lo que peor se me da. ¿Cuál es la asignatura que llevas peor? Quizás podamos ayudarnos.

                Dean se rió con una carcajada abierta y franca. Si le conociera un poco mejor, sabría que esa pregunta no estaba hecha para Dean Winchester.

                - Así que eres un pringao, ¿no? –le respondió cuando dejó de reírse-. Yo copio en todos los exámenes y así paso de curso y mientras tanto, vivo.

                Castiel lo miró sin juzgarle. Cualquier otro se habría horrorizado, pero él no. Ya se olía que Dean iba a ser el típico chulo del colegio, novio de la jefa de las animadoras y con el mismo cerebro que una pelusa.

                Dejando la conversación a medias, Dean se levantó de la cama con la revista en la mano y anduvo media habitación antes de que la voz de Castiel lo detuviera.

                - ¿A dónde vas?

                Dean se volvió, con esa maliciosa sonrisa en la cara y las pecas brillando bajo la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla de noche.

                - A masturbarme –respondió simple y llanamente-. Aunque si lo prefieres lo puedo hacer aquí, así me ahorro los paseos.

                Castiel respondió a eso volviendo al libro e ignorándole. Dean volvió a reírse y camino hacia el baño. Una vez dentro se sentó sobre la tapa del váter y comenzó a ojear la revista, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato. El problema es que no llegaba a concentrarse y no sabía por qué. ¡Ni si quiera el poster central le había hecho ponérsela dura!

                Dean maldijo a Castiel, a su padre y a Pamela por no haber sabido mantener las piernas cruzadas diecisiete años atrás. Tiró la revista a un lado, salió de mala leche del baño y se metió en la cama dejándose de caer con un golpe seco. Castiel lo miró de reojo. Una sonrisilla picarona hizo que se le curvaran los labios y feliz por el fracaso de su compañero de cuarto, volvió a la lectura de sus ecuaciones y polinomios.

 

 

 

                Los dos días que supuestamente iba a estar ese niñato molesto en su cuarto se habían convertido en dos semanas. Una serie de humedades, goteras, termitas en el marco de la puerta y de las ventanas y varias cosas más que Dean se negó a escuchar de boca de su padre, hizo que aún siguiera compartiendo su cuarto con esa monstruosidad de tío.

                Y es que Castiel era un monstruo, al menos para los ojos de Dean. Apenas acababan de empezar el último curso y ya se lo estaba tomando todo a la tremenda, parecía que estaba haciendo una carrera a ver si era él el que se leía los libros de texto antes que nadie. Normalmente la vida estudiantil de la gente le traía sin cuidado, pero cuando él tenía que privarse de la suya, ya no le parecía tan bien. Y es que no podía poner la música alta porque Castiel estaba estudiando. No podía masturbarse en su cama porque Castiel estaba a pocos metros de él, sin duda con la oreja puesta a ver lo que hacía. Tampoco podía subir a Chris a su cuarto porque no había ya cama para él. El hecho de que John le hubiera prohibido el paso hasta que se lavara el pelo no tenía nada que ver con que Dean no lo trajera a casa.

                Concluyendo; que Dean estaba muy jodido y con los huevos hinchados, que era lo peor. Entendía que Castiel tenía que adaptarse y que todo era nuevo para él; el colegio, los amigos, la casa... para él también era nuevo no ser el rey de la casa. ¿Celoso, quizás? Posiblemente, pero ni loco lo admitiría.

                Cuando entró en su cuarto a dejar la mochila del colegio y a coger el balón para irse a jugar un rato, Dean se detuvo un momento para mirar a Castiel sentado en el escritorio que él nunca usaba. Parecía estar leyendo algo muy apasionante por la cara que tenía puesta al leer. Luego se fijo en que a pesar de que aún hacía calor, Castiel ya llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga larga y un jersey. ¿Qué diablos iba a dejar para cuando viniera el frío?

                - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

                Dean levantó las cejas notando el tono molesto del otro. ¿Le estaba chuleando? Porque si había alguien ahí que podía chulear, era él, y más tratándose de su cuarto.

                - Pareces un morador de las arenas –le escupió como si fuera el peor insulto de todos los habidos en el mundo entero-. Siempre vas vestido de la cabeza a los pies y te deslizas sigilosamente por todas partes. Tan sólo te falta llevar una túnica para ser uno de ellos.

                Castiel se dio la vuelta para responderle.

                - Me alegra saber que recuerdas más cosas de Stars Wars, y no sólo a la princesa Leia en bikini –siguió con el mismo tono molesto-. ¿Vas a seguir tratando de insultarme o ya has terminado?

                Dean encogió los labios. Con gusto le hubiera estampado el balón que tenía en las manos a la cara, pero seguramente su padre le daría una paliza luego. Aunque posiblemente Pamela sería mucho más cruel que John. Si alguien tenía un par de huevos de acero en esa casa, era ella.

                - Dean, ¿puedes bajar un momento?

                Dean oyó la voz de su padre y frunció el ceño. Con la mirada le dijo a Castiel que esa guerra no había terminado y que pronto se enteraría de quién era Dean Winchester.

 

 

 

                Y efectivamente, eso era la guerra… Dean era una leyenda viviente en el instituto  y no precisamente por sus notas y si por algo era reconocido, era por devolvértela cuando menos los esperabas. Eso lo sabían hasta los profesores. Castiel no, pero pronto se enteraría.

                Esa mañana llegaba algo justo a primera hora. Cierta persona, y no quería recordar quién, había rellenado su elixir bucal con agua oxigenada y sal. Eso hizo que Castiel se tirara media hora con la cabeza metida en el váter vomitando. Cuando las últimas nauseas desaparecieron, corrió al colegio porque aún podía llegar a la primera clase.

                Llegó justo cuando el profesor se sentaba. Pasó justo por el lado de Dean y éste le sonrió angelicalmente. Castiel ocupó su asiento de siempre y sacó el libro de historia del arte.

                - Ayer os comenté que hoy jugaríamos a un juego –el profesor, un tipo melenudo con ojos achinados-, así que cerrad los libros.

                Los alumnos lo miraron con desconfianza mientras cerraban todo lo que tenían sobre las mesas.

                - Bien. Vamos a hacer dos equipos. De la mitad para este lado seréis un equipo –el profesor los señaló con el dedo-. Y los del fondo seréis otro. Ahora necesitamos a dos líderes, uno para cada equipo –el profesor se quedó pensando un rato, hasta fijar la mirada en uno de los chicos-. Castiel, ¿quieres ser uno de los líderes?

                El chico asintió con la cabeza.

                - Bien. Elije al líder del otro equipo.

                - Dean Winchester –respondió tajante y sin pensar.

                Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el aula. Hasta el profesor se le quedó mirando.

                - Ermm bien. Dean, comenzamos contigo –se volvió hacia el pecoso que aún seguía mirando a Castiel con ojos asesinos-. Por turnos, los grupos os iréis haciendo preguntas y sólo los líderes de cada equipo podrán responder, eso sí, con la ayuda del resto. ¿Entendido? Dean, comienzas tú.

                Todo el mundo esperó a que Dean hablara y la verdad es que éste estaba a cuadros. Había ido a las clases de arte dos veces en todo lo que llevaban de curso y sólo Dios sabría qué estaban dando ahora. Decidió arriesgarse, porque callado no podía estar.

                - ¿Qué es una mastaba?

                Castiel sonrió y Dean supo inmediatamente que con esa sonrisa le estaba diciendo que no tenía nada que hacer ante él. Ambos lo sabían. Todos los presentes lo sabían.

                - Es una tumba egipcia en forma de pirámide truncada, de base rectangular, que comunica con un hipogeo funerario.

                - Muy bien, Castiel –el profesor asintió la cabeza a modo de satisfacción-. Ahora preguntas tú.

                Castiel miró a Dean fijamente y volvió a sonreír.

                - ¿Qué es una taula?

                Dean se quedó mirándole. Luego miró al resto de su equipo y todos se encogieron de hombros. ¿Qué coño sabía él lo que era una taula? ¿Una jaula pero con t, o qué?

                Castiel sonrió victorioso y supo antes de producirse, que esa guerra la iba a ganar él. Ahora sólo cabía esperar las consecuencias.

 

 

 

                Dichas consecuencias no se hicieron esperar mucho. Dos días más tarde, Dean pilló a su querido compañero de cuarto en el pasillo, cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre para el descanso. Castiel venía del aula de informática y Dean se había vuelto a escaquear de las clases de gimnasia. Ahora, solos, en medio de un pasillo desierto, era la oportunidad que Dean había estado esperando para dejarle las cosas claras.

                Castiel se hubiera dado la vuelta y se habría largado si con eso evitaba la confrontación, pero sabía que con eso sólo conseguiría aplazar lo inevitable. Dean llevaba dos días insoportables en casa, sobre todo con él, comportándose como un verdadero capullo cuando los demás no les observaban y amargándole la existencia cuando se iban a dormir. Porque esa era otra; su jodida habitación aún no estaba lista.

                - Castiel…

                - Hola Dean –el chico lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta subir medio tramo de la escalera. Dean fue tras él y lo agarró de la camiseta para sujetarle.

                - ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –se relamió los labios-. Tú y yo vamos a hablar aquí y ahora.

                - Tengo prisa.

                - Me da igual –Dean apretó el puño y la camiseta se arrugó entre sus dedos-. Que sea la última vez que me dejas en evidencia delante de toda la clase, ¿entendido?

                Castiel no se achantó.

                - Como si te importara. No conoces ni a la mitad de los chicos de la clase de arte, ¿qué más te da lo que piensen de ti?

                - ¡Pero ellos sí me conocen a mí! –gritó algo más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

                - Así que es cuestión de apariencias, ¿no? –Castiel lo entendió todo-. Tienes una reputación que mantener.

                - Si vuelves a hacer lo del otro día, te parto las piernas.

                Cualquier otra persona se habría meado encima. Castiel tenía que tener una tara en el cerebro o ser sencillamente gilipollas, porque eso le dio más ganas de enfrentarse con él.

                - No tienes huevos para hacerlo.

                Dean apretó el puño y lo acercó hacia sí, arrastrando a Castiel por la camiseta. Sus miradas apenas se separaban veinte centímetros y ninguno de los dos vieron que varios alumnos ya habían salido de sus aulas y un corro importante los había rodeado en la escalera.

                - No lo hagas, Castiel –murmuró.

                Dean murmuró entre dientes. Su reputación era todo lo que tenía y si para ello tenía que darle un escarmiento a ese gilipollas, lo haría.

                - Eres un mierda, Dean –Castiel había subido lo suficiente la voz para que todos, absolutamente todos, oyeran el insulto. Incluso varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se oyeron de fondo.

                El ceño de Dean se acentuó y los dientes le chirriaron. Ese era su colegio, sus amigos y su reputación, y no iba a venir un niñato que no tenía ni medio guantazo a cuestionar nada de eso. Sin pensárselo, lo agarró con la otra mano y lo empujó escaleras abajo. No era mucho tramo, pero sí el suficiente como para haberlo matado.

                Castiel no se esperaba ese empujón, con esa rabia ya no tan contenida de Dean, así que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue apoyar las manos para no dar con la cara en el suelo. Afortunadamente no cayó rodando, pero eso no le libró de recibir varios golpes antes de llegar al final de la escalera.

                Dean bajó despacio tras él y lo miró apenas un segundo.

                - La próxima vez recuerda con quien te estás metiendo, ojitos –se burló, haciendo referencia a los ojos de Castiel, grandes y azules, brillantes por estar conteniendo las lágrimas del dolor del golpe y de la humillación recibida.

                Sin un ápice de remordimiento se marchó del colegio.

 

 

 

                - Tío, no veas cómo está el profesor Campbell contigo. Cuando ha visto que no has ido a clase después de lo que le habías hecho a Castiel hoy, se ha puesto como una moto.

                - El viejo ese me puede besar el culo –Dean llevaba varias horas sentado bajo un árbol en el parque bebiendo cerveza. Su amigo Chris, que acababa de llegar, le mangó una y se sentó a su lado.

                - A estas alturas tu padre ya debe de saberlo –le dio un trago largo a la bebida y eructó ruidosamente después-. Si quieres puedo darte asilo político en mi casa hasta que se calme.

                - No –Dean levantó la lata que tenía en la mano dispuesto a dar el último trago antes de volver a casa cuando a mitad de camino se detuvo. Llevaba un rato sintiéndose mal y cada vez se encontraba peor, pero no por él, sino por Castiel. Su venganza había sido demasiado comparada con la que le había hecho el chico. Todo el mundo sabía que Dean pasaba de las clases y que arte precisamente no era su especialidad. Él era un payaso nato, podía haber salido victorioso de esa sin necesidad de haber quedado como el matón del instituto empujando al que casi era su hermano por las escaleras. Si John decidía echarle de casa, él lo entendería perfectamente-. Me voy a casa. Cuanto antes me mate John, mejor.

                Dean se puso de pie y echó a andar sin mirar atrás. Durante el trayecto a casa, la culpabilidad fue creciendo más y más en él de tal, manera que cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó esperando a que su padre viniera a por él. Y John lo hizo. No tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar y darle tal bofetón que Dean pudo jurar que la cabeza le dio dos vueltas.

                - Cómo has podido Dean… ¿en qué clase de persona te has convertido?

                - John, por favor. Deja que se explique.

                La voz de la conciencia la puso Pamela, que llegó tras él y se quedó mirando a Dean con mirada preocupada. Al menos ella no parecía juzgarle sin saber antes el motivo de su comportamiento.

                - ¡No quiero oír una mierda! –John cada vez estaba más alterado-. Me avergüenzo de ti, Dean.

                - John… -Pamela intentaba calmarle sin lograrlo.

                - ¡No! –se zafó del agarre del ella y caminó hacia Dean con el dedo levantado amenazadoramente-. ¿Y sabes lo que más me duele? Que no te hayas dado cuenta de que podías haberlo matado.

                Dean quería decir que lo sentía, que el asunto se le había ido de las manos, pero nadie iba a creerle.

                - Supongo que no hace falta decir que estás castigado y no sólo por lo que le has hecho a Castiel, sino por la larga lista de infracciones que tu tutor, muy gustosamente, me ha enumerado cuando me ha llamado hoy para contarme lo que habías hecho.

                Durante un minuto todo quedó en silencio, al menos desde arriba no se oía nada. Sam estaba en la cama tapado hasta la barbilla. Odiaba oír a su padre gritar. Se ponía tan nervioso que le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar y no parar nunca. Castiel estaba sentado a un lado de su cama, con los pies colgando y con una mano puesta sobre la pierna del enano intentado calmarle.

                - No oigo a Dean. ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

                Sam asintió con la cabeza.

                - Es bueno. Cuando Dean está muy enfadado o no está de acuerdo con algo, se pone a gritar como un loco –Sam agudizó el oído pero fue inútil. Seguía sin oír nada-. Que esté callado sólo indica que o bien está muy arrepentido o que papá lo ha matado, y conociéndole, me inclino por lo segundo.

                Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

                - No debí dejar que la enfermera me echara un vistazo.

                - Tienes un moratón muy feo al final de la espalda –le recordó el niño-. Si no te hubiera mirado la enfermera, tu madre te habría llevado a urgencias de cabeza.

                - Pero no es nada serio –aunque le costaba horrores poner la espalda recta-. Debí de haberme ido.

                - Castiel –Sam lo miró seriamente, al menos todo lo serio que puede mirar un niño de trece años-. Mi hermano se ha pasado y tiene que pagar por ello. Me duele, porque es mi hermano, pero ésta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos.

                De pronto la voz severa de John se oyó por toda la casa.

                - Supongo que no hará falta decir que estás castigado, ¿no? Ni tele, ni ordenador, ni quedadas con los amigos ni nada de eso. Te llevaré yo al colegio y te recogeré a la salida. Así hasta que se me pase el cabreo –cosa que parecía que no iba  a suceder nunca-. Lo único que has conseguido con tu comportamiento es que te trate como a un niño irresponsable. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

                Dean negó con la cabeza.

                - Bien. Vete a la cama.

                Lo curioso es que Dean no se movió del sitio y John sí. Fue él el que comenzó a subir las escaleras y de un portazo cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

                Sam oyó los pasos de su padre y vio la sombra bajo la puerta de su dormitorio. Tan sólo con eso podía decir que John estaba muy cabreado y que lo mejor era no molestarle en ese momento.

                - Castiel –lo llamó con un susurro.

                - Dime.

                - ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo esta noche? –el chico parecía demasiado azorado por pedírselo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras de su padre y el tono de voz le recordó cuando Dean tenía tantos problemas en el colegio y todos los días eran los mismos gritos una y otra vez. Afortunadamente, Dean creció y la cosa se calmó entre ellos, llegando incluso a llevarse bien. Ahora, esa bronca después de tanto tiempo le había hecho recordar al pequeño cosas que debía de haber olvidado mucho tiempo atrás-. Sé que suena algo infantil, pero no quiero dormir solo esta noche. Normalmente me cuelo en la cama de Dean…

                - Será mejor que no haya nadie en el cuarto de tu hermano esta noche –Castiel le revolvió el pelo. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama a su lado-. Si roncas me largaré.

                - Tranquilo –sonrió Sam, algo más relajado por tener a Castiel a su lado. En unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

                Ojalá Castiel hubiera podido dormirse con tanta facilidad. El efecto de las pastillas estaba pasando y el dolor de la espalda comenzaba a empeorar otra vez. Genial, sería una noche digna de recordar.

                - No sabía que los genes Winchester tuvieran tanto carácter –Pamela se acercó hacia él y le sonrió con torpeza-. Todo el vecindario tiene que haberos oído.

                Dean se encogió de hombros. Se la sudaba los vecinos. Sin embargo había una cosa que quería preguntarle.

                - ¿Castiel está bien?

                Ella asintió con la cabeza.

                - No ha sido gran cosa. Tiene un moratón al final de la espalda y tendrá que tomar antiinflamatorios un par de semanas, pero no ha sido nada –sonrió al ver que la cara de preocupación de Dean se relajaba-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Dean? Dime la verdad.

                Dean arrugó la cara. Mierda, no quería echarse a llorar como una nenaza. Pamela lo vio y lo guió hacia el sofá donde se sentaron el uno al lado del otro.

                - Dime qué pasó realmente. Castiel no ha querido contarme nada. Ni siquiera me dijo que tú estabas involucrado cuando me llamó la enfermera por teléfono.

                Dean levantó la cabeza asombrado. ¿Ese gilipollas ni siquiera lo había delatado? ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba para que se sintiera peor.

                Un par de lágrima rodaron por sus mejillas que él apartó rápidamente. Regla número uno de todos los tíos; que una mujer jamás te vea llorar a no ser que con eso consigas llevártela a la cama.

                - No sé qué me pasó –comenzó a hablar sin tener nada en la mente. Se sentía como si tuviera que contárselo a alguien. Ahora visualizaba ese momento en su mente como si fuera una película y no se reconocía en ella. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?-. Sentía tanto odio porque me hubiera dejado en ridículo delante de toda la clase de arte que no medí lo que hacía. Y cuando me desafió… No sé; perdí el control.

                - ¿Castiel te desafió? –Pamela frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te acuerdas?

                Dean intentó recordar las palabras.

                - Me dijo que no tenía huevos para hacerlo y que era un mierda, o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien.

                Pamela guardó silencio. Luego comenzó a hablar como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

                - Castiel tuvo una infancia muy difícil, ¿sabes? Yo no era más que una cría que estaba sola con un bebé en el mundo. Bebé que con cuatro años posiblemente fuera más inteligente que yo. Intenté buscarle un padre, un modelo a seguir, pero no lo conseguí; todos los tíos que se aceraban a mi vida eran unos desgraciados que no hacían más que recordarme lo estúpida que era por haberme quedado embarazada con quince años, y de paso odiar a Castiel por haber nacido, pero yo nunca me he arrepentido de eso, ¿sabes? Él piensa que sí, pero no es así. Cuando comenzó a crecer se convirtió en un chico apático, solitario, sin apenas amigos. Se dejaba avasallar en el colegio y más de una vez le rompieron el labio en alguna pelea. Siempre lo han tratado como si fuera un bicho raro tan sólo por ser algo tímido e introvertido. No es justo.

                Dean cerró los ojos y otra lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

                - Lo siento, no sabía nada de eso. Yo…

                - Perdóname tú, Dean, por lo que voy a decir –lo interrumpió ella-, pero me alegro que Castiel te plantara cara hoy porque ha demostrado que no es tonto y que puede hacerlo. Puede enfrentarse al tío más popular del instituto sin importarle las consecuencias. Lo único que siento es que tu padre se haya puesto así contigo.

                - ¿No estás enfadada por lo que le he hecho a tu hijo? –Dean no salía de su asombro. Él aún no tenía hijos, pero podía asegurar que el día que los tuviera, no iba a dejar que nadie les pusiera una mano encima.

                - No mucho –ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios-. Porque Castiel ha demostrado que sabe defenderse y que toda esa gente que a lo largo de su vida le ha dicho que es un rarito y un inútil… no llevaban razón Dean, no la llevan.

                Dean se abrazó a la mujer que acabó llorando entre sus brazos. Menudo día más raro. Ahora sólo le quedaba subir y disculparse con Castiel. Necesitaba hacerlo.

                Intercambió varias palabras más con Pamela y finalmente, con paso decidido, se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegó respiró hondo justo antes de abrir y luego abrió la puerta. La verdad es que le sorprendió no ver a Castiel allí. La cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de él. Quizás se había ido a dormir a otra parte. Le habría buscado, pero si quería intimidad, no sería él quien se la privara.

                Se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Todas las noches tenía que gruñirle a Castiel varias veces para que dejara de leer y apagara la luz. Esa noche, sin embargo, no echó de menos la oscuridad que tanto demandaba para poder dormir. Sólo cuando prendió la luz del lado de Castiel, Dean consiguió dormirse…

 

 

 

                Las navidades fueron un calvario para Dean. Su padre seguía enfadado con él y llevaba dos meses sin ver la calle, ni a sus amigos, ni nada de lo que hacía antes. Al enfado inicial de John Winchester, Dean tuvo que añadir las notas tan desastrosas que había llevado a casa. La charla con el profesor no había ayudado tampoco, porque le había dicho con palabras textuales “Señor Winchester, su hijo cuenta musarañas cuando está en clase. ¿Se cayó de pequeño de la cuna?” Lo cierto era que sí, pero ese no era el caso. Dean se aburría y eso era todo, por lo que le cayó otra bronca por ser tan vago. Durante una semana su padre estuvo repitiéndole una y otra vez que qué iba a hacer con su vida. Dean, la verdad, es que no tenía respuesta para eso.

                Finalmente John pareció calmarse en la cena de Navidad. Todos comieron juntos y fue algo agradable que el enano de su hermano disfrutó más que ninguno.

                Con Castiel la cosa seguía más o menos igual. Y punto. Se limitaban a ignorarse y poco más. No se negaban la palabra, pero sí era cierto que uno se quitaba del camino del otro todo lo posible. En el instituto hacían lo mismo y en esos meses las veces que habían mantenido una conversación de más de dos frases se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

                Otra cosa que aún no se había solucionado era el cuarto de Castiel. Cuando solucionaron el tema de la humedad, las ventanas y el marco de la puerta, apareció una gotera en el techo. John tuvo ganas de tirar la casa abajo con sus propias manos y construirla de nuevo. Cuando se calmó le preguntó a Castiel si quería dormir con Sam. Aunque la habitación del pequeño no era tan espaciosa como la de Dean, podían trasladar la cama allí sin problemas. Castiel respondió que le daba igual y que le preguntaran a Dean, que era el verdadero perjudicado por la pérdida de su espacio personal. Dean contestó que a él también le daba igual y que Castiel  hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Eso sólo consiguió que John volviera a enfadarse y los amenazó con encerrarles en el dormitorio hasta que volvieran a hablarse como las personas adultas que tenían que ser ya.

                Siguieron compartiendo dormitorio y no sabían muy bien por qué, porque por la actitud de ambos se veía que estaban deseando librarse de esa prisión. ¿Por qué no hacían nada entonces?

 

 

 

                La vacaciones de Pascua fueron una mierda para Dean, porque seguía castigado y sus notas eran peores que cuando empezó. Le comentó a su padre que en Guantánamo los presos tenían más libertad que él. John le respondió que en la cárcel no había presos que empujaran a compañeros de habitación por las escaleras para ver si se mataban. A Dean no le quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua y tragar. Algún día se le pasaría el enfado, ¿no? Esperaba que ese día llegara antes de que cumpliera los cuarenta. Además, pronto se iría de casa para ir a la universidad y eso significaba una cosa; ¡Libertad!

                Y agobio. Dean comenzó a agobiarse porque acababa de darse cuenta de una cosa; si tenía malas notas y no sacaba el curso, tendría que repetir y quedarse un año más en esa casa… ¡y eso sí que no! Como un loco comenzó a estudiar cuando volvieron a clase de vuelta de las pequeñas vacaciones, pero no parecían servir de nada. Después de haberse hartado de estudiar como un loco para un examen de historia, Dean apenas había llegado a sacar un tres. Cabreado llegó a su cuarto, tiró la mochila sobre la cama haciéndola chocar contra el cabecero y se encerró en el baño. Allí se echó agua en la cara y se mojó el pelo. No iba a salir nunca de esa casa, no aprobaría jamás de los , y lo que era peor, al final todo el mundo iba a tener razón; Dean Winchester tenía el mismo cerebro que una lechuga.

                Cuando salió del baño, se quedó parado en medio del dormitorio porque Castiel se había vuelto en la silla del escritorio y lo miraba fijamente.

                - No me estaba masturbando, ¿vale? Sólo me he mojado la cara –se defendió por si era eso lo que el otro estaba pensando.

                - Ya lo sé. Estás enfadado por lo del examen, ¿no? –Castiel giró la silla y lo miró completamente.

                - Sí –Dean se tiró sobre la cama como un peso muerto y se quedó así mirando el techo-. Me maté estudiando para esa prueba y nadie me cree. Ni siquiera el profesor vio el esfuerzo. No saldré nunca de esta maldita casa. No sé para qué hago nada…

                - Yo sí te creo.

                Dean se incorporó en la cama y lo miró como si de pronto a Castiel le hubieran salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

                - ¿Tú me crees? –preguntó extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

                - Porque compartimos habitación, y aunque no te observe, sé lo que haces. Y sé que has pasado horas estudiando para ese examen.

                - No valgo para estudiar, es evidente –Dean se rindió-. Le preguntaré a papá si puedo entrar de aprendiz en su taller o algo.

                - ¿Quieres que estudiemos juntos?

                De nuevo Dean lo miró como si no se creyera sus palabras.

                - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

                Castiel se encogió de hombros.

                - Porque no creo que seas tonto. Simplemente pienso que no sabes estudiar y quizás y o pueda ayudarte.

                Dean se levantó y caminó hacia él.

                - ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

                Castiel se levantó confundido y lo miró. No era tan alto como Dean, pero tampoco le llevaba tanta diferencia.

                - No quiero nada a cambio. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

                - Tú y yo… digamos que no tenemos muy buena relación. Me porté mal contigo y tú me ayudas. Sinceramente, no te entiendo.

                - Sé que te arrepentiste, Dean. Además, creo que de haberlo pensado no me habrías empujado por las escaleras en plan Escarlata O’hara –bromeó-. No te guardo rencor.

                Dean sonrió por la broma. En eso tenía razón; si lo hubiera pensado un poco más, no lo habría hecho y desde luego que estaba arrepentido, pero no porque llevara varios meses viviendo como un monje franciscano, sino porque nunca quiso hacerle daño a Castiel.

                - Podía haberte hecho mucho daño –murmuró tan bajito que incluso a Castiel le costó oírle-. Lo siento.

                - Está bien –Castiel sonrió con un brillo intenso en la mirada.

                - Gracias, ojitos –bromeó Dean mirándole.

                - Lo primero que vamos a hacer es buscarte un buen sitio para estudiar –Cas ignoró las últimas palabras de Dean y volvió de nuevo a su silla. Luego comenzó a recoger todos sus libros-. Pondremos la mesa de otra manera para que nos podamos sentar cada uno por un lado y tener espacio para estudiar. Es grande así que no habrá problema. Ven, ayúdame a moverla.

                Dean cogió por un extremo y arrastró el mueble hasta dejar espacio suficiente para que cupiera una silla por el otro lado.

                - Ahora miraremos en qué fallaste en ese examen –Castiel acercó otra silla para que Dean se sentara frente a él-. ¿Tienes ahí las preguntas?

                El otro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Rápidamente cogió la mochila y sacó un taco de papeles, todos desordenados y algo arrugados.

                - Bien, lo primero será ordenar todo esto, ¿vale? –Castiel cogió la pila de apuntes y los puso en orden en apenas unos minutos. Luego se pusieron a repasar los fallos de Dean en el examen de historia.

                Cuando terminaron, Castiel tuvo muy claro los fallos del otro.

                - No eres preciso en tus respuestas, Dean. Si el profesor te pregunta sobre la fecha de la guerra del Secesión, dísela y punto. No le cuentes de qué color llevaban las casacas los Confederados porque al final escribes lo que te da la gana y no respondes a lo que el profesor te está preguntando.

                - ¡Pero quiero demostrarle que sé más cosas!

                - Para eso tienes las preguntas para desarrollar y ahí es donde precisamente es donde tú has sido más escueto que en ninguna.

                - Es que esa no me la sabía bien –respondió, poniéndose medio colorado.

                - Pues ahí es justo cuando tienes que darle la vuelta a la tortilla y hacerle creer al profesor que aunque no te sabes exactamente eso, te sabes más cosas.

                - ¡Joder con los exámenes! ¿Cómo pasa la gente de curso?

                - No es tan difícil como te piensas. Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte –Castiel se reclinó sobre el espaldar de su silla y lo miró-. ¿Cuál es el próximo examen que tienes?

                - Ermmm –Dean miró en un papel lleno de tachones y dibujos por las esquinas-. El martes de la semana que viene. Arte. Vaya, eso se te da bien, ¿no?

                Castiel sonrió.

                - Sí, esa es mi asignatura favorita, pero antes vamos a hacer otra cosa –metió la mano en su maleta que estaba a sus pies y sacó un libro pequeño y de color negro-. Toma, esto es para ti.

                Dean aceptó el libro y se lo quedó mirando. Cuando lo abrió, descubrió que esa era la agenda de Castiel. Confundido levantó la cabeza y  lo miró.

                - Es tu agenda. No puedo aceptarla.

                - Yo tengo ésta –señaló a otra que tenía sobre la mesa-. Esa me gustó y me la compré, pero en verdad apenas la he usado. Escribe los exámenes y los trabajos que tienes que entregar en ella para saber la prioridad que hay que darle a tus asignaturas, ya que no estamos en las mismas clases.

                - Joder –Dean no sabía qué decir-. Gracias, tío.

                Castiel sonrió.

                - Voy a traer agua y estudiamos algo de arte, ¿vale? –se levantó y se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta-. Ve pasando mientras las cosas a la agenda.

                - Sí, profesor –bromeó Dean sumergido  ya en un nuevo entretenimiento.

 

 

 

                Darle clases particulares a Dean no resultó tan malo como Castiel había pensado en un principio. El problema era que se distraía con una mosca y le costaba concentrarse, pero una vez que se centraba, Dean le demostró tener una asombrosa capacidad para aprenderse las cosas en un tiempo record.

                Una tarde, Pamela pasó por delante del dormitorio de los chicos y los vio estudiar, ambos juntos en la misma mesa, sin matarse ni lanzarse miradas asesinas. Emocionada llamó a John para que lo viera con sus propios ojos. John guardó silencio mientras veía a su hijo buscar en un libro de texto y luego copiarlo en su cuaderno.

                - Parece que ya son amigos –murmuró Pamela radiante por algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando-. Les ha costado ocho meses, pero finalmente ha sucedido.

                - Creo que ya va siendo hora de levantarle el castigo, ¿no crees? –en la mirada de John tan sólo había orgullo y admiración por su hijo-. Jamás ha estado tanto tiempo castigado.

                - ¿Qué tal si esperas a que te lo pida él? –Pamela lo alejó de la puerta para no distraer a los muchachos de la cháchara entre ambos-. Ahora que ha pillado un hábito de estudio, no se la quites diciéndole que puede volver a hacer lo que hace meses que no hace. ¿Me sigues?

                - Sí –John le dio un beso en los labios y la cogió en brazos-. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

                - Dormir solo, seguramente –rió ella feliz mientras John la llevaba hasta el dormitorio de ambos.

                - Vaya, ¿sólo dormir?

                - Bueno, ahora no recuerdo otra cosa. ¿Qué tal si me refrescas la memoria?

                - Eso no tendrá que repetírmelo, señora. Estoy a sus órdenes, siempre, cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quiera.

                Pamela no podía dejar de reír mientras John se le echaba encima y la cubría de besos.

 

                - Joder, podrían follar sin hacer tanto ruido –Dean levantó la cabeza del libro y miró hacia la puerta entreabierta-. No hace falta que  nos recuerden que el resto no lo hacemos.

                Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que Castiel lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada. Quizás se había molestado por hablar así de Pamela, que al fin y al cabo era su madre.

                - Joder tío, lo siento. Es tu madre y quizás te molesta que…

                - No te preocupes, son pareja. Es normal, ¿no?

                - Supongo –Dean lo seguía observando porque Castiel estaba más ausente de lo normal-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

                Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, meditando las palabras. Finalmente decidió soltarlas.

                - ¿Lo echas de menos?

                Dean lo miró levantando una ceja.

                - ¿El qué?

                - El sexo –se sonrojó levemente-. Sé que compartir habitación te ha perjudicado en eso.

                - Tranquilo. Le he encontrado el punto a meterme mano en la ducha –bromeó-. Esa ducha con chorritos es milagrosa.

                Castiel sonrió sin poder evitar mirarle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

                - Recuérdame que no me duche después de ti, aunque eso siempre es mejor a que lo hicieras sobre mi cama sin decirme nada y lo dejaras todo perdido.

                - Lo había pensado, no creas –Dean comenzó a reírse cuando vio la cara de asombro de su compañero de estudios-. ¡Es broma!

                - Por si acaso esta noche cambiaré las sábanas –dijo no tan en broma. Luego volvió a guardar varios segundos de silencio-. La verdad es que no me refería  a eso. Con lo de echar de menos quería decir al sexo de verdad…

                - Ah –Dean dejó el bolígrafo sobre los apuntes y lo miró, ahora completamente serio-. Echo más de menos la libertad de poner salir a la calle sin tener a mi padre pegado a la chepa, la verdad.

                - Entiendo.

                - ¿Y tú?

                Castiel pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

                - Yo ¿qué?

                -Que si no echas de menos el sexo. Veo que sales poco, y a no ser que tengas algún rollo en la biblioteca…

                - Yo… yo no he estado nunca con nadie.

                - Ah –ahora fue el turno de Dean de enmudecer y quedarse pensativo-. Bueno, ya te darás el lote en la universidad.

                Castiel no le respondió. Abrió el libro que se le había cerrado y siguió estudiando. Dean entendió con eso que el descanso y la charla había acabado. Centrándose de nuevo, volvió a sus apuntes. Tenía que aprobar arte como fuera.

                Cuando llegó el día del examen de arte, Dean iba cagado de miedo. Sentado cada uno en su sitio, casi con media clase entre ellos, Dean lo buscó con la mirada. Castiel le sonrió respiró hondo, indicándole que se relajara. Luego asintió, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Dean podía aprobar esa prueba con los ojos cerrados. Para él significaba mucho y Castiel lo sabía, porque ahora era cuando todos los esfuerzos de Dean se verían recompensados y se animaría a estudiar más. Dean tenía que aprobar ese examen para poder darse ánimos y seguir adelante y él no dudaba ni un solo segundo en que no pudiera hacerlo.

                Finalmente sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando, dos días más tarde, el profesor lo interceptó en el pasillo al salir de clase.

                - Dean, ¿tienes un momento?

                El chico asintió y siguió a su profesor hacia su despacho.

                - Siéntate –lo invitó. Él hizo lo mismo-. Verás Dean, te he traído aquí para preguntarte qué ha pasado.

                - ¿Pasado con qué?  -Dean no entendía a qué se refería.

                - Con tu examen.

                Dean se desinfló. Otra vez había vuelto a suspender y eso lo desanimó bastante.

                - Le prometo que he estudiado, en serio. Castiel me ha ayudado todas las tardes y me senté en la mesa sabiéndome toda la lección, pero no sé qué me ha pasado –Dean sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón-. Yo ya no sé qué hacer, de verdad. Lo he intentado, pero es evidente que lo mío no es estudiar.

                El hombre lo miró confundo.

                - No te entiendo Dean. ¿Has estudiado? –el hombre pasó de la confusión al asombro en cuestión de segundos-. ¿Has estudiado? ¿Por qué?

                Normalmente un profesor no debía preguntar esas cosas a un alumno suyo, pero tratándose de Dean en concreto, era lo más normal.

                - ¡Claro que he estudiado! –respondió molesto, como si todo el mundo tuviera que haberse enterado del gran cambio en su vida-. He empezado a estudiar porque no quiero quedarme en este jodido pueblo un año más. Quiero ir a la universidad y hacer algo con mi vida –luego guardó silencio-. No quiero ser mecánico ni trabajar con mi padre.

                El profesor asintió, pero no dijo nada, más sorprendido por el hecho de que Dean se sincerara con él que por otra cosa.

                - Deme otra oportunidad, por favor –Dean se sentó en el borde de la silla y se apoyó sobre el borde de la mesa-. Le prometo que estudiaré más, pero tengo que aprobar. Tengo que salir de aquí.

                - Dean, Dean, cálmate –lo tranquilizó el profesor-. Has aprobado.  Y con muy buena nota además.

                El chico lo miró confundido.

                - Verás, te traje aquí para preguntarte cómo demonios me habías copiado en el examen si estuve vigilándote todo el rato, pero me has respondido sin yo saber nada. No necesito saber nada más. Enhorabuena Dean, me alegra saber que has elegido el camino correcto.

                Dean comenzó a asimilar las palabras.

                - ¿He aprobado?

                - Si.

                - ¿Está seguro?

                - Que sí, Dean. De hecho has sacado mejor nota que Castiel.

                - ¿Está seguro? –volvió a repetir.

                - Que sí, no seas pesado –sonrió por la reacción del muchacho-. Le has ganado por varias décimas.

                - ¿En serio? –Dean se había puesto de pie y lo miraba como no lo había mirado ningún otro alumno en la vida-. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

                Sin despedirse, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Tenía que contárselo cuanto antes a Castiel.

                Al salir como una tromba de aire por las puertas del colegio, varios alumnos que se habían quedado rezagados lo miraron como si estuviera loco. John lo vio llegar y se asustó, pensando que había pasado algo malo para que su hijo saliera corriendo así tan nervioso.

                - Dean, ¿estás bien? –John sostuvo la maleta que su hijo le tiró prácticamente a los brazos.

                - He aprobado, papá.

                - Has aprobado, ¿el qué? –John abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y lanzó la mochila dentro.

                - El examen que estudié con Castiel. ¡He sacado más nota que él!

                Su padre lo miró estupefacto. Dio la vuelta al coche y lo abrazó, demostrándole lo orgullos que estaba de él.

                - Sé que sigo castigado –Dean comenzó a hablar cuando su padre lo soltó del abrazo del oso al que lo había sometido-, pero si corro un poco aún puedo pillar a Castiel al salir de la biblioteca. Sé que tengo que irme contigo en el coche, pero… ¿me dejas ir a buscarle y contárselo? Prometo estar a la hora de cenar.

                John sonrió, orgulloso como nunca de su hijo. Quizás para cualquier otra persona, eso no era más que un simple examen; para ellos dos era el comienzo de algo muy bueno.

                - Se me ocurre algo mejor –su padre se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la cartera-. Te doy veinte pavos. Invita a Castiel a cenar a la pizzería, pero a las once os quiero en casa. ¿Entendido?

                Dean asintió aceptando el billete. Le lanzó una última sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

                Ese día los astros debían de estar de su parte, porque cuando llegó, Castiel acababa de salir de la biblioteca. Dean lo vio y corrió hacia él. Castiel apenas puedo reaccionar cuando vio a Dean correr hacia él y abrazarle con fuerza. Del impulso se le cayeron los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo.

                - Dean, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó cuando éste profundizó más el abrazo.

                - Cas, Cas… -Dean dejó de espachurrarle y lo miró fijamente a los ojos y a apenas varios centímetros de su cara-. Cas.


	2. Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: destiny can’t be changed  
> Capítulo: 2/? Hotel California  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: Flexikuki  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: SPN, AU  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, Eric Kripke y Sera Gamble. El resto todo es ficción. Sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de poder jugar con ellos un rato y que vosotras le leáis.  
> Resumen:  
> Personajes secundarios: John Winchester, Pamela Burnes, Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester, Christian Kane, Anna Milton, Bela Talbot

                Dean dio alrededor de dos millones de vueltas en la cama. Ese día había sido demasiado agitado y lleno de emociones y de ahí que no pudiera dormirse. Saber que había aprobado el examen de arte, una asignatura imposible para él, le llenaba de una sensación que no comprendía, pero que quería seguir experimentarlo. Le daban ganas de levantarse de la cama y ponerse a estudiar para el siguiente examen como un loco. Y todo gracias a Castiel. A Cas, como lo había llamado hoy. No sabía lo que le había pasado, pero cuando lo encontró saliendo de la biblioteca, el pecho se le hinchó al verle. Se convenció de que era en agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a dar un paso tan decisivo en su vida.

                Tampoco pudo explicar que casi le diera un beso en los labios.

                Dean siguió auto convenciéndose de que todo eso fue por la emoción del momento. Y posiblemente fuera así, pero entonces… ¿por qué no se podía quitar a Castiel de la cabeza? Quizás porque  lo tenía ahí, a pocos metros de su cama, durmiendo como sólo  los ángeles sabían dormir. Quién le iba a decir a él que iba a  acogerle tanto cariño, y es que si se ponía  a pensar, estaba seguro de que sin Cas no lo habría conseguido.

 

 

 

                Ese examen no fue más que el principio. El Dean Winchester que todos habían conocido como el “chulito del colegio”, ahora se había convertido en un estudiante ejemplar, retomando con mucho esfuerzo, eso sí, todas las asignaturas que había abandonado desde principio de curso.

                Castiel lo ayudó en todo y le enseñó  a hacer resúmenes y a seguir con su buen hábito de estudio. Le descubrió una buena técnica para memorizar las cosas y Dean se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había estado equivocado.

                John no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo y se sorprendió cuando, a pesar de haberle levantado el castigo, Dean apenas salía a la calle. Ahora solía pasar las tardes con Castiel estudiando en la habitación.

                Un día les ordenó que recogieran todo ese lío de papeles y de ropa  que tenían desperdigados por todas partes. Cuando volvió para ver cómo iban, se encontró con Dean, Sam y Castiel pegando botes sobre las camas cantando “Heat of the moment”. A John le entraron ganas de unírseles también, pero se suponía que era él el que debía de dar ejemplo, así que llegó, les recordó que tenían que recogerlo todo y se largó. Lo que ninguno de ellos vieron fue la sonrisa con la que salió John del cuarto, ya no solo por ver a su familia feliz, sino por alabar el buen gusto musical de su hijo.

 

 

 

                Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ahora era cuando tenían que dar lo mejor de ellos mismos. Las horas de estudios se alargaron y las de sueño se acortaron. Había llegado el momento de demostrar que podían hacerlo.

                Esa misma tarde, cuando ya llevaban un par de horas estudiando, Castiel se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se quedó mirando a Dean por unos momentos. Éste tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era observado de tan ensimismado que estaba haciendo un resumen para el examen de historia.

                Finalmente levantó la cabeza y vio que Castiel lo miraba.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Nada.

                - Me miras y me pones nervioso –Dean dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y se echó para atrás también en la silla-. ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de estudiar?

  1.                 - Necesito un descanso –Castiel se estiró en la silla. Luego cogió un paquete de galletitas con queso y chocolate y las puso encima de la mesa para que Dean también cogiera-.          - ¿Te duele la espalda? 



                Castiel cogió una galleta y se quedó callado. La verdad era que le dolía un poco  y Dean sabía por qué; no se había recuperado bien de la caída por la escalera y había tenido que ir al fisioterapeuta varias veces. No era nada grave, pero estaba tardando más en sanar de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

                - Siento haberte jodido la espalda –Dean jugueteó con la galleta y finalmente no se la llevó a la boca, dejándola olvidada entre los apuntes-. Sé que has estado yendo al médico últimamente.

                - Fue un accidente, ya te lo he dicho –Castiel se metió varias galletitas en la boca a la vez y se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama de Dean para intentar así mitigar el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir. Intentó cambiar de tema para olvidar todo ese asunto de su espalda-. Por cierto, ¿ya echaste tu solicitud a las universidades que te interesan?

                Dean negó con la cabeza.

                - No, porque no sé qué nota voy a sacar cuando todo acabe y haber hecho el vago la mitad del curso no va a favorecerme mucho que digamos, así que voy a esperar a saber la nota y entonces ya decidiré –recuperó la galletita manoseada y se la metió en la boca-. Además, aún no tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer.

                - ¿No? –Castiel levantó la cabeza de la almohada y lo miró asombrado-. Ya deberías saber más o menos qué es lo que te gustaría hacer, Dean. ¿No hay nada que te llame la atención?

                - La verdad es que no. Mi única ambición hasta hace poco era largarme de aquí, no me importaba lo que tuviera que estudiar ni a donde tuviera que ir.

                - ¿Por qué no estudias magisterio?

                Dean lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

                - ¿Profesor? ¿Tú me ves con pintas de ser profesor? –se burló de él-. Me aburro tanto en las clases… No me quiero ni imaginar teniendo que preparar el temario yo mismo y tener que enfrentármelas con tres o cuatro tipos como yo. No, gracias.

                - Pues por eso mismo –Castiel sonrió por ese “no, gracias” de Dean. Lo había dicho como si le hubiera ofrecido el cadáver de un animal mutilado y putrefacto-. Estudia magisterio y enséñales a todos esos profesores de la era paleozoica que hay nuevas técnicas de estudio y que tú puedes hacer que hasta el más rebelde se vuelva un buen estudiante –razonó-. Si lo conseguiste contigo mismo…

                - Por orden de eras es: La precámbrica, la paleozoica, mesozoica y la cenozoica.

                - He creado un monstruo.

                Ambos rieron. Luego el muchacho guardó silencio y se frotó distraídamente la espalda. Dean lo vio.

                - ¿Te duele?

                - Sólo cuando paso muchas horas sentado, pero no te preocupes, se me pasa enseguida.

                Dean se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. De un salto ágil se subió a la cama y se sentó bajo las caderas de Castiel, justo en todo el trasero del muchacho.

                -¿Qué haces? –Castiel volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Se hubiera dado la vuelta, pero le dolía demasiado la espalda como para hacer movimientos extraños con ella.

                - Shhhh –lo mandó a callar-. Ya verás como así se te pasa el dolor.

                Dean le levantó la camiseta y le bajó un poco la cinturilla del pantalón. Antes de ponerle las manos encima, se las calentó frotándolas una contra la otra. Cuando alcanzó el efecto deseado, puso las palmas sobre su espalda y empezó a masajearle por la zonal lumbar.

                Al principio Castiel tuvo sus dudas de que Dean pudiera ayudarle, pero en cuanto sintió esas manos moverse sobre él, cambió de idea.

                - No sabía que dabas unos masajes tan buenos, Dean –tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca medio abierta y comenzaba a babear sin darse cuenta la almohada de su compañero-. Olvida lo que te he dicho de ser profesor. Lo tuyo definitivamente es esto.

                Dean sonrió. Sabía que daba unos masajes alucinantes, pero no le llamaba la atención dedicarse a eso. Además, cuando llevaba un rato, comenzaban a dolerle mucho los dedos.

                Siguió presionando la zona dañada un poco más, proporcionándole un estado de calor y bienestar que Castiel agradeció soltando un suspiro que acabó en gemido.

                Dean se asustó, pero no se asustó por oírle gemir, sino porque sus pantalones reaccionaron a ese gemido. Al principio pensó que se debía a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin catar nada y si encima, a eso le añadía que había estado muy cansado estudiando y se había olvidado de darse amor propio… obviamente su cuerpo tenía que reaccionar de alguna manera en el momento menos pensado. Luego tomó conciencia de que ese definitivamente NO era un buen momento para empalmarse. Ese era su colega, era un tío, era su trasero el que tenía debajo y él no era gay. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

                - Ya está –Dean se bajó de la cama de un salto y caminó rápido hacia el baño-. Voy a mear y seguimos estudiando, ¿de acuerdo?

                Castiel asintió con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados y completamente perdido en otro mundo.

                Dean cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó sobre el lavabo. Se miró en el espejo durante unos minutos y luego se echó agua en la cara. No, no era una confusión; se había empalmado rozándose contra el culo de Castiel, de su colega, de un tío. Joder… ¿Tan necesitado estaba su cuerpo que reaccionaba ante el primer roce sin importar contra qué se había restregado? Patético.

                Se echó agua en la cabeza y por el cuello y eso pareció aliviarle. Cuando regresó a la habitación.  Castiel ya se había sentado de nuevo en la silla y lo esperaba para seguir estudiando. Dean se sentó y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, acabó concentrándose para el examen.

                Esa misma noche la cosa no mejoró. Sobre todo cuando Dean comenzó a soñar cosas extrañas con Castiel. No era nada concreto, al menos al principio. Luego todo fue convirtiéndose en algo más real y acabó besándole.

                En sus sueños, Castiel sabía a los bollos de leche que su madre le preparaba cuando era pequeño. No había vuelto a comerlos desde entonces y le sorprendió saber que recordaba el sabor y que para colmo, lo relacionaba con Cas. No pudo describir bien lo que sentía, pero algo pasaba. De pronto estaba en una  habitación llena de gente, todos bailaban, pero él no podía oír la música. Pegado a él se encontraba Castiel. Lo besaba en el cuello y en la barbilla y le despeinaba con ambas manos. Cuanto más profundizaba los besos, más se movían esas manos y más le revolvían el pelo en todas direcciones. Dean se dejó besar. Le gustaba cómo lo besaba Castiel, mordiéndole los labios y recorriéndolos luego con la lengua, aliviando el dolor de haberlos mordido segundos antes. Cuando su cuerpo se aproximó más al suyo, una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo. Luego se transformó en un calor abrasador que lo ahogaba y no le dejaba respirar. Dean boqueaba, pero no conseguía aire, se ahogaba, y Cas seguía mordiéndole detrás de la oreja sin prestarle atención.

                - Cas, me ahogo. Para –empezó a retorcerse intentando librarse de esa sensación-. Para. ¡Para!

                Dean se despertó sobresaltado dando un salto sobre la cama. El reloj digital de Stars Wars marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada en medio de la oscuridad. Se quedó mirando unos segundos esos números en verde y cómo iluminaban levemente lo que había alrededor. Dean miró hacia la cama de Castiel para ver si éste seguía dormido, y efectivamente así era. Castiel estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado haciendo un sonido leve y acompasado al respirar por la nariz.

                Cerciorándose de que dormía, Dean se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez allí se echó agua en la cara y luego se miró en el espejo. Se secó la cara con una toalla y, cuando fue a dejarla en el toallero, se dio cuenta de que tenía los pantalones del pijama algo humedecidos. Rápidamente se los bajó y observó que también tenía los calzoncillos manchados y la polla medio erecta. Lo curioso es que no se había corrido porque la pequeña salpicadura apenas era una gotita transparente que había traspasado la ropa. Se tocó el glande para comprobar que todo estaba bien y su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto. Imágenes en forma de flashes llegaron a su cabeza y de ahí directos a la polla, que en cuestión de segundos dobló su tamaño. Aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello, Dean no pudo evitar agarrársela y comenzar a acariciarse, provocando un ruido seco con la mano. Imágenes de Castiel le vinieron a la mente en forma de destellos que le taladraron el cerebro. Primero Cas le besaba como había estado haciendo antes en el sueño y luego lo besaba él, probando su sabor y su resistencia. Luego la  imagen cambió por completo y Dean se imaginó su cama, con Castiel tumbado boca abajo encima de las sábanas y él sentado sobre él dándole un masaje, como había sucedido esa misma tarde, salvo que ahora ninguno de los dos llevaba nada de ropa. Dean miraba el trasero blanco y redondito de Cas. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto desnudo, pero si tuviera que imaginárselo de alguna manera, sin duda sería así.  Él estaba apoyado sobre él, con su erección entre las nalgas, frotándose contra él mientras Castiel gemía inocentemente bajo él. De pronto se preguntó qué se sentiría si se adentraba en él aunque fuera sólo un poquito.  ¡Jesús! Jamás había imaginado que desearía ese tipo de cosas, pero ahí estaba; anhelando colarse por la puerta de atrás de un tío.  Sin esperar más, le separó ligeramente las nalgas y luego comenzó a hacer presión sobre su entrada. Un gemido se oyó en el aire y Dean pensó que era de Castiel, hasta que el sonido se hizo más rápido y profundo, convirtiéndose en un jadeo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era Cas el que gemía; era él.

                Se agarró fuertemente la polla mientras aceleraba la mano conforme el orgasmo iba exigiendo cada vez más territorio sobre su cuerpo. Fue una invasión en toda regla.

                Se corrió sobre su propia mano. Caliente, espeso, desordenado, mientras caía de rodillas sobre la alfombrilla del baño.

                Varios minutos más tarde, abrió los ojos y aún jadeando se puso en pie. Se aseó como pudo, se lavó las manos y volvió a su cama, con los ojos como platos por lo que acababa de suceder en el baño. Dios Santo; ¿Se acababa de masturbar pensando en su colega?

                Cerró los ojos y se obligó a no ver ni pensar en nada. Se aborrecía. ¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso? ¡Él no era gay, joder! No lo era. No, no no… Mierda. Ahora dudaba de todo. A él le gustaban las tías, siempre le habían gustado, pero es que ahora resultaba que también le gustaba Castiel. Genial.

                Durante la siguiente hora intentó auto convencerse de que eso que había pasado era lo más normal del mundo; Castiel no era un tío feo; tenía unos increíbles ojos azules, que por eso lo llamaba “Ojitos”, y aunque no tenía una gran musculatura, por lo poco que había podido ver, su cuerpo era fibroso y elástico. Además estaba la parte en que Dean se sentía totalmente agradecido con él por haberle abierto los ojos y haberle enseñado la luz. Gracias a él no iba a tirar su vida a la basura y le había demostrado que no era tan tonto como él mismo pensaba que era. Gratitud, eso era. Su cuerpo había expresado gratitud. Sí. ¡Y una mierda! Si Freud hubiera estado metido en la cama con él, sin duda se habría partido el culo con sus conjeturas. Joder… ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?

 

 

 

                Dean acabó convenciéndose de que eso que había soñado había sido un cúmulo de sensaciones no atendidas por su parte. Primero tenía el tema de la gratitud hacia Cas. Luego lo atractivo e inteligente que era, que eso le llamaba mucho. Tampoco podía olvidar que llevaba muchos meses sin salir a la calle y sin ver a las chicas. Era obvio que le acabara gustando lo que más cerca tenía y por último, había estado tan ocupado estudiando y tan cansado por las noches, que ya no mimaba su cuerpo como lo hacía antes. Conclusión; que el cúmulo de todas esas cosas era lo que había provocado que Dean se hubiera hecho una paja en el baño pensando en Castiel. Punto final.

                La verdad es que esa teoría caía por su propio peso, pero Dean la sostuvo porque al menos esa excusa le permitió concentrarse en las finales de los exámenes. De las notas que sacara ahora y de la media que tuviera durante el curso, tendría nota o no para estudiar e ir a la universidad que le gustara. Como había hecho el tonto más de la mitad del curso, dependía de esas notas finales para no salir muy mal parado, por lo que su esfuerzo tuvo que ser el doble que el de los demás.

                Al final de curso se vio recompensado cuando obtuvo unas notas bastante aceptables y que nunca jamás hubiera soñado con sacar. Y todo se lo debía a Cas. Obviamente éste también había sacado muy buenas notas y ya llevaba varios días mirando el buzón como un loco por si le contestaban de alguna universidad. Tenía varias respuestas pendientes y andaba desde hacía varios días nervioso.

                Dean lo pilló entrando en casa cuando él salía.

                - Hey Cas, ¿Ya te han contestado?

                - No –Castiel se volvió para mirar de nuevo el buzón, como si así pudiera hacer que apareciera la carta que estaba esperando-. He solicitado varias becas en distintas universidades y no sé si me las darán o no. Me agobia ese tema.

                - Bah tío, no te preocupes –Dean le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y lo miró-. En cuanto vean tu historial académico se van a pelear por ti, ya lo verás. Mientras tanto, ¿te vienes a la bolera? He quedado con Chris allí.

                - No me apetece, gracias –Castiel sonrió sin ganas-. Otro día.

                Dean dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró de frente.

                - Venga ojitos. Tenemos que celebrar que ya no estoy castigado.

                Cas sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

                - No me llames así.

                - Está bien –Dean no quiso insistir más para no ponerle de peor humor-. Pero al baile de fin de curso vendrás, ¿no? Es el viernes.

                - No me lo había planteado, la verdad.

                - ¡Joder Cas, anímate! No vas a arreglar nada quedándote como un champiñón esperando una carta. ¿Qué les vas a contar a los nuevos amigos que hagas en la universidad cuando te pregunten por tus vicios más ocultos si no sales de esta casa?

                Castiel sonrió, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

                - Otro día, de verdad. Además, ya he quedado con tu hermano para alquilar una peli.

                - Gran plan Cas, sí señor; ver una peli con un mocoso.

                - Vas a llegar tarde, Dean. No hagas ninguna locura.

                - ¡Eres un aburrido! –le gritó cuando bajaba por el caminito de la casa. Al final de la calle y antes de torcer, se volvió para mirar hacia atrás. Castiel seguía en el porche mirándole. Cuando ambas miradas se chocaron, Castiel rompió el momento abriendo la puerta de la entrada y metiéndose en casa-. Joder.

                Dean estuvo de un humor raro toda la noche. Hacía siglos que no salía y pensó que, cuando lo volviera a hacer, rompería la pana; se emborracharía, se iría con la primera titi que se le pusiera a tiro y desfasaría un montón con los colegas. Ahora ahí estaba, hecho una seta, sin ganas de beber, rodeado de tías con intenciones claras de hacerle feliz durante toda la noche y encima pasaba de sus colegas. La verdad es que tenía la mente en otra parte. En casa, para ser más exactos. Si fuera un día normal de exámenes, a esa hora ya habrían terminado de cenar hacía rato y estarían de nuevo estudiando, o tomándose un descanso escuchando música en la habitación, oyendo alguna teoría rara sobre lo que Castiel pensaba de la vida.

                Cas… era con él con quien más le apetecía estar y no allí.

                - Oye tío, ¿estás bien?

                Dean reaccionó a las palabras de Chris.

                - Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

                Chris levantó una ceja y lo miró extrañado.

                - No sé tío, no pareces tú. Apenas te has bebido ni una cerveza, y la tía aquella del fondo no hace más que tirarte los trastos y tú estás pasando de ella olímpicamente. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

                Dean sonrió matadoramente, demostrando que todo estaba como siempre. La chica sonrió con una sonrisilla tonta y pestañeó con coquetería.

                - Estoy bien Chris, en serio. Es que estoy algo desentrenado.

                - Pues engrasa los motores porque se nos acaba la noche.

                Y tenía razón. John le había puesto el toque de queda a las doce y no iba a saltárselo. El Dean de antes posiblemente lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora no le apetecía que su padre le mordiera la oreja y que se enfadara con él cuando ya le quedaba muy poco para irse.

                La noche siguió su curso y sin saber muy bien cómo había pasado, Dean se encontró apoyado contra un coche besando a esa tal Bela que se le había estado insinuando insistentemente en la bolera.

                Se aprovechó de que la chica se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja para meterle mano todo cuando quiso y pudo. Hasta que descubrió que no se había puesto cachondo ni queriendo. Sólo le faltaba meterle la mano por dentro de las braguitas y eso sí que no, al menos en un sitio público. Lo curioso es que antes eso no lo hubiera detenido y, en serio, Dean había intimado bastante en casi todos los lugares públicos de esa puta ciudad sin que le pillaran ni una sola vez. ¿Ahora qué diablos le pasaba? Llevaba no-sé-cuántos meses sin mojar y ahora que tenía a la pava esa a huevo, no quería. Ni siquiera estaba empalmado. ¡Menuda mierda!

                Cuando llegó a casa, antes de la hora prevista, John estaba en el sofá viendo una película con Pamela. Cuando lo vio entrar, miró el reloj y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo.

                - ¿Te encuentras bien?

                Dean resopló. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba eso?

                - Sí –respondió sin más. Tiró las llaves encima de la mesa y se fijó en lo que veían en la televisión-. ¿Top Gun? ¿En serio?

                - A Pamela se le antojó verla.

                Dean miró a Pam, que estaba como un tronco a su lado.

                - Y si está dormida, ¿cómo es que no has cambiado de canal?

                - No está tan mal –su padre se levantó y se acercó hasta su hijo-. Dean, quería hablar contigo.

                Dean asintió, esperando que le fuera a caer alguna otra bronca por algo que había hecho o dejado de hacer, según el criterio de su padre. Él y John se había llevado toda la vida como el perro y el gato. Quizás porque tenían caracteres similares, no lo sabía, pero siempre sucedía algo que les hacía enfadarse durante semanas.

                - Soy todo oídos –el chico se preparó para la bronca que iba a caerle.

                - Dean –John hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. Quería que supieras que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

                Dean ya tenía preparada una frase como réplica que empezaba “Yo no he sido, papá, te lo prometo…”, pero cuando oyó las palabras de John, no le quedó más remedio que tragárselas. Para casi todo lo demás tenía una respuesta. ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle a eso? Afortunadamente su padre siguió hablando y Dean no tuvo que decir nada.

                - Sé que voy a sonar peor que una quinceañera escribiéndole una carta de amor a Joshua Jackson, pero…

                - Papá –Dean lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Tienes que dejar de ver Dawson crece. Por el bien de todos, de verdad.

                - A Pamela le gusta –sonrió-. Bueno mira, da igual. Nos estamos desviando del tema. Lo que quería decirte es que estaba muy preocupado y molesto por ti, porque parecías haberte convertido en todo lo contrario que yo quería que tú fueras, pero desde hace unos meses, no sé. Eres otro. Has cambiado para mejor, hijo, y quería que supieras que estoy muy orgulloso de ti por todo lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Muy poca gente lo habría logrado.

                Dean sonrió, medio emocionado medio embobado por las palabras de su padre.

                - Gracias –fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Varias cosas le rondaban por la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de querer decirlas. Quizás esa fuera la última oportunidad que iba a tener para ello y quería decirlo. Necesitaba  hacerlo-. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti. Por todo; Por habernos dado lo mejor a Sam y a mí. Por haber traído a Pam a casa a pesar de que amenacé con no volver a hablarte en la vida. Y por haber traído a Castiel. Supongo que él tiene la culpa de que yo sea ahora alguien de provecho.

                John sonrió completamente emocionado. Se dieron un abrazo fugaz y se separaron al instante.

                - Si le cuentas a alguien sobre este momento, lo negaré todo –Dean sonrió, haciendo reír a su padre.

                - Trato hecho.

                John lo vio subir las escaleras y no volvió a sentarse en el sofá hasta que no oyó cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio. Cuando ocupó de nuevo su sitio en el sofá, volvió la cabeza hacia Pamela. La mujer lo  miraba con los ojos vidriosos y completamente emocionada.

                - Ni una palabra… -la amenazó con el dedo cuando Pam se incorporó del sofá y se le echó encima para besarle.

 

 

 

                El baile de fin de curso era una chorrada de las gordas. No era más que una excusa para que las tías se pusieran trajes caros y los tíos se gastaran una pasta en flores, limusina, traje y habitación de hotel con el único propósito de llevárselas a la cama. Si te ponías a hacer cuentas, una puta salía más barato.

                Dean se había tirado toda la semana intentando convencer a Castiel para que fueran a la fiesta. No juntos, por supuesto. Le aseguró incluso que tenía una chica que estaba interesada en él; Anna Milton. Castiel conocía a Anna de las clases de dibujo. Era una buena chica y bastante tímida. Al final, y con tal de no escuchar a Dean más veces en ese mismo día, accedió a ir.

                La noche del baile y dos segundos antes de salir por la puerta, Pamela los detuvo para hacerles una foto.

                - Mamá, vamos a llegar tarde para recoger a las chicas –Castiel se zafó del abrazo de su madre y no tuvo más remedio que posar junto a Dean para la foto.

                - Jo, yo quiero ir –Sam los observaba sentado en la escalera. Su curso había tenido un baile de fin de curso, pero había estado lleno de padres y no era lo mismo que una fiesta de mayores.

                - Ya tendrás la tuya, enano –su hermano le sonrió y posó para otra foto. Pamela parecía haberse vuelto loca con la cámara.

                John  llegó en ese momento de la calle. Parecía bastante emocionado, incluso más que su hijo. Se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

                - Dean, tengo un regalo para ti.

                Todos guardaron silencio esperando a que John siguiera hablando.

                - Como ya sabes, estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas aprobado este curso y de que vayas a ir a la universidad, así que quiero regalarte algo –lo miró fijamente-. Recuerdo la primera vez que fuiste al taller. Debías de tener unos cinco años. Llegaste, caminaste por el desguace un rato y lo viste. Recuerdo que siempre que ibas, te quedabas dormido dentro de ese trasto.

                - No… –a Dean comenzaron a brillarle los ojos, entendiendo lo que su padre iba a regalarle.

                - Sí; lo he arreglado para ti –sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y se las lanzó-. Es todo tuyo.

                Dean corrió a abrir la puerta. En la puerta de casa se encontró aparcado el Chevy Impala del 67. Negro, brillante y a punto.

                - ¿En serio me lo regalas? –Dean se volvió hacia su padre aún sin creérselo.

                - Todo tuyo –sonrió-. Con la condición de que si bebes, lo dejes aparcado y te vengas en taxi.

                - Trato hecho –Dean cogió la manga de Castiel y lo arrastró hacia el coche. Luego se montaron y tras despedirse de la familia, arrancó y salieron de allí en busca de las chicas.

                Quizás se estaba volviendo viejo, pero John confiaba en que su hijo iba a hacer lo que le había prometido.

 

                Cuando recogieron a las chicas, Bela se sentó delante con Dean y Anna detrás con Castiel. Los dos del asiento delantero mantenían una conversación entretenida y algo picante hasta que llegaron al baile. Una vez allí, la chica arrastró a Dean y ambos desaparecieron de escena  en cuestión de segundos. Castiel lo vio irse y sonrió pensando en lo bien que iba a pasarlo Dean.

                - ¿Quieres bailar? –la voz de Anna sonó tímida y casi lejana a su lado. Ella, vestida con su traje de color beige y su pelo suelto, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

                - No se me da muy bien bailar –Castiel prefirió ser sincero antes que ir hasta la pista de baile y machacarle los pies a la pobre muchacha.

                - Yo tampoco –ella se volvió, con la cara roja por la vergüenza y los ojos vidriosos.

                - ¿Te traigo algo de beber? –Castiel cambió rápidamente de tema para que la chica no se sintiera mal por algo por lo que ella no tenía la culpa.

                - Sí, por favor.

                Anna sonrió y Castiel hizo lo mismo, contento por haber hecho sonreír a la chica. Mantuvieron una conversación agradable y tranquila el resto del baile. A pesar de llevar allí dos horas, no habían vuelto a ver a Dean en todo ese rato. Posiblemente ya estaría en alguna habitación con Bela enganchada a su cuello. La verdad es que no sabía si había alquilado alguna habitación o no. A él no le había dicho nada y desde luego él no había cogido ninguna. Anna no era de esa clase de chicas y él tampoco tenía mucho interés en hacerlo con ella, la verdad.

                - Castiel –Anna se volvió hacia él cuando fueron a tomarse el noveno o el décimo refresco de la noche-. Creo que voy a irme a casa.

                - Lo siento Anna, te estoy aburriendo –Cas dejó el vaso de coca cola sobre la mesa y buscó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Déjame localizar a Dean para que nos lleve…

                - No, no te preocupes. He visto a mi prima que ha venido en su coche y también va a irse a casa ya.

                - Déjame llevarte a casa, por favor. Me sentiré más tranquilo.

                - No te preocupes Castiel. Has sido muy amable. Gracias por todo –Anna se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia donde la esperaba una chica morena y alta-. Ruby ya me está esperando. Hasta pronto.

                - Hasta pronto –Castiel la vio irse junto a la otra chica y se quedó un rato allí sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. Primero porque su acompañante acababa de dejarle solo en la fiesta, y segundo porque Dean, el que había insistido tanto en que fuera con él, se había quitado del medio desde que entraron por la puerta. Aunque siendo sinceros no podía culparle.

                Castiel cogió su vaso de plástico aún lleno y caminó hacia el impala. Dean lo había dejado aparcado bastante alejado de la fiesta para que los niñatos no se apoyaran en su coche ni vomitaran cerca de esas llantas tan relucientes.

                Cuando llegó, se apoyó sobre la puerta trasera dispuesto a esperar a que Dean volviera de donde quisiera que hubiera ido.

                - ¿Qué haces apoyado en mi nena, capullo? –la voz de Dean vino de dentro del vehículo.

                Castiel pegó un salto alejándose mientras se volvía para ver cómo Dean se levantaba del asiento trasero y lo miraba. Castiel lo miró desde lejos. No le apetecía acercarse y encontrar a Bela poniéndose bien la ropa interior o algo así. Dean abrió la puerta y salió.

                - Tío, no muerdo.

                - Ya bueno… es que no sabía si estabas solo o no.

                - Ah –Dean se volvió para mirar el coche-. Estoy solo. Llevo ahí tumbado un buen rato.

                Castiel levantó las cejas.

                - ¿Por qué? ¿Y Bela?

                Buena pregunta. Dean le hubiera respondido, pero no estaba preparado para ello. Cuando Bela lo arrastró hacia la parte de atrás de la fiesta, a él en un principio le pareció bien. Hasta que la chica le dejó claro que quería ir hasta el final con él. Dean no era virgen, y ciertamente esa no era la primera chica que caía entre sus manos. El problema es que ahora, el Dean de ahora, no quería tener a Bela entre sus brazos, ni alrededor de sus caderas, ni nada parecido. Ni a ella ni ninguna otra. Él quería estar ahí fuera, con la persona que tenía los ojos más azules y más expresivos del mundo. Pero esa persona tenía pareja. Cuando le dijo a Bela que no, ella se fue enfadada. Muy enfadada. Si al día siguiente fuera un día normal de clase, seguramente todo el colegio sabría que Dean era un picha corta, o que tenía alguna disfunción eréctil, o simplemente que era gay. Afortunadamente y con suerte, no volvería a ver a Bela en mucho tiempo.

                - ¿Dean? –Castiel lo llamó cuando éste permaneció demasiado tiempo callado.

                - Sí. Errmmm, no se encontraba bien –mintió-. La llevé a casa y esperé aquí a que terminaras y volvieras con Anna. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

                - Se aburría –Castiel no mintió. ¿Para qué, si él también se había aburrido?-. Se fue con su prima a su casa. Si llego a saber que estabas aquí, hubiera salido antes.

                Dean lanzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza en un movimiento seco.

                - Monta. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

                Castiel le obedeció. Dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Dean arrancaba.

                - ¿No suena como Dios?

                Castiel se volvió hacia él y lo miró cómicamente preocupado.

                - Si quieres os puedo dejar a solas.

                - Nah, no hace falta –se volvió  y le guiñó un ojo-. Ya hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer antes de vinieras. ¿Damos una vuelta?

                - Vale. Tu padre fliparía si te viera llegar tan pronto.

                - Cierto, por eso vamos a perdernos por ahí –Dean se incorporó a la circulación y tomó un rumbo desconocido-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien allí dentro?

                - A ratos –Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras miraba por la ventanilla-. Esperaba pasar más tiempo contigo.

                Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle, pero Castiel no se dio cuenta porque estaba mirando el paisaje oscuro de la ciudad. Sólo cuando el coche se paró a un lado de la carretera, Castiel se volvió para mirarle.

                - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó al darse cuenta que estaban en una carretera secundaria a las afueras de la ciudad-. Y por favor no me digas que me has traído aquí para quitarme toda la ropa y dejarme tirado en la cuneta, porque ya me tocará aguantar esa clase de bromitas el primer año de universidad.

                Dean sonrió sin ganas. De pronto, saber que alguien podía gastarle alguna broma a Castiel le revolvió el estómago.

                - Cas, tienes que prometerme una cosa –se volvió completamente hacia él para mirarle bien-. Prométeme que no permitirás que en la universidad algún capullo como yo te haga la vida imposible diciéndote que no vales o que eres un perdedor, porque no es así Cas, no lo eres. No lo permitas nunca.

                - Te lo prometo –sonrió-. Pareces mi madre.

                - Parezco un gilipollas –murmuró. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a un asunto y, o lo soltaba ya, o iba a pegarse un tiro-. Cas, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

                - Adelante –el chico apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y lo miró fijamente-. Espero que no vayas a hacerme un examen o algo así.

                - No, no es nada de eso –Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y alargó la mano para encender la radio. Los primeros acordes de Hotel California inundaron el coche-. Cas… quería preguntarte si alguna vez te ha besado alguna chica.

                Castiel frunció el ceño porque no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

                - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

                - Por favor, respóndeme.

                La seriedad de la voz de Dean hizo que Castiel se decidiera a responder.

                - No. Nunca me ha besado ninguna chica. Al menos no de la forma en la que supongo que me estás preguntando.

                Dean asintió.

                - ¿Y un chico? –volvió a tragar notando que se quedaba sin voz-. ¿Te ha besado alguna vez algún chico?

                - Tampoco.

                Ahora era donde se lo jugaba todo a una sola carta. Aún podía no hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero ya que había llegado hasta allí, tenía que seguir con ello.

                - ¿Dejarías que un chico te besara? –la voz de Dean sonaba a puro pánico. Tenía que seguir. Tenía que seguir explicándose-. ¿Dejarías que yo te besara?

                Los segundos que Castiel se tomó para responder fueron los más largos en la vida de Dean hasta entonces. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. O Castiel respondía rápido o iba a darle un infarto.

                - No Dean, no dejaría que un chico me besara –respondió viendo la cara del otro, mortalmente seria y esculpida en mármol-, pero sí permitiría que tú me besaras.

                Dean tardó varios segundos en asimilar las palabras y cambiarle completamente la expresión del rostro. Pasó de la seriedad más absoluta a la sonrisa más brillante del mundo entero. Sin perder tiempo se inclinó sobre él y antes de posar los labios sobre los de él, lo miró. La mirada de Castiel no le hizo dudar más y siguió con el beso.

                El primer contacto fue suave, apenas un leve roce entre ellos. Luego Dean se incorporó en su asiento para acercarse más, para acceder mejor a Castiel. Lo quería todo entero para él.

                _Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light._

                Dean abrió los labios. Castiel lo siguió. Ahora mismo podía arrastrarle al fin del mundo si quería que él se iría detrás sin dudarlo.

                _My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim._

                Ambas lenguas se rozaron, tímidas al principio, como pidiendo permiso, como queriendo guardar ese momento en sus memorias para siempre.

                _I had to stop for the night._

                Dean invadió su boca como un pirata invade un barco ajeno, arrasando y saqueando todo lo que encontraba para luego robarte y no dejarte ni tan siquiera el alma.

                _There she stood in the doorway; I Heard the misión bell._

                Castiel se dejó invadir. Lo deseaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con ese momento, con que Dean se le acercara y le hiciera precisamente eso. Siempre había pensado que lo que soñaba estaba mal porque sabía que al otro le gustaban las mujeres, así que el que le hubiera pedido que lo besara fue como uno de esos pocos premios que la vida te da y que sabes que jamás olvidarás por mucho que pase el tiempo.

                _And I was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell._

                Dean gimió. Lo hizo sobre sus labios, dentro de su boca, inundándole de esa increíble sexualidad que desprendía cada poro de su piel. Con una de las manos se aguantaba sobre el respaldar del asiento para no perder el equilibrio y con la otra le acariciaba el cuello. Cada vez que lo besaba, apretaba un poco la mano en la parte trasera del cuello. Inconscientemente lo instaba a que se acercara más, aunque eso fuera materialmente imposible. Con la yema de los dedos le acariciaba el nacimiento del cabello, notando cómo la piel de Cas se erizaba levemente. Cada respuesta, reacción y beso, eran sinceros y únicos y Dean los atesoró para siempre con él.

                _Welcome to the hotel California._

                - Cas… -lo llamó entre sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y perdido aún en el sabor de sus labios-. Cas.

                _Such a lovely place. Such a lovely face._

                - ¿Hmmm? –Castiel ni siquiera abrió los ojos. No se lo había propuesto realmente, pero posiblemente no hubiera podido. Prefería seguir perdido en ese mundo de sensaciones.

                Dean tardó en responder. No sabía muy bien porqué pero ese sonido quejumbroso lo había dejado sin respiración.

                _Some dance to remember. Some dance to forget._

                - Cas, párame, porque no voy a poder parar yo.

                _He said: We haven’t  had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine._

                El chico abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que Dean lo miraba muy de cerca, con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de deseo.

                _And still those voices are calling from far away…_

                Castiel sólo pudo responderle con la verdad.

                _Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say._

                - Yo no quiero parar, Dean. ¿Quieres tú?

                _Welcome to the hotel California._

                - Ojitos… joder –Dean volvió a caer sobre sus labios tomando posesión de ellos. Él contaba con que Castiel fuera el más cuerda de los dos y le recordara que eso que hacían estaba mal, que no podían hacerlo, que no debían y mucho menos en el recién estrenado coche que acababa de regalarle su padre. No podía, pero la verdad era otra; Dean no podía parar-. Párame, Cas. Por favor.

                _Mirrors on the ceiling. The pink champagne on ice and she said “we are all just prisioners here, of our own device._

                - No –Castiel se adelantó para volver a besarlo-. No. No. No.

                Dean se abalanzó sobre él, robándole esos noes de los labios a base de besos. Ya estaba todo decidido, no había marcha atrás. Ambos lo querían y aunque el universo entero pensara que no era una buena idea, nadie iba a venir ahora a pararle, porque sencillamente no podía.

                Se incorporó y pasó entre los dos asientos delanteros hacia la parte de atrás. Cuando estuvo sentado, arrastró a Castiel con él. Se tumbó sobre el cuero invitando al otro a echarse sobre él. Cas quedó a horcadas sobre sus caderas, con todo el peso del cuerpo doblado y echado hacia delante mientras respondía a los besos que le daba. Dean le mordió el labio inferíos antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

                - ¿Te duele la espalda? Podemos cambiar de postura si quieres. Quizás si te tumbas tú yo…

                - Dean –Castiel volvió a besarle levemente-. Cállate y bésame.

                Esa era una de las cosas buenas que tenía Dean; que sabía cuándo una idea era buena o no en cuanto la oía. Y esa lo era.

                No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo se llevaron besándose. Dean sólo sabía que jamás había tenido tanta hambre por unos labios hasta ese momento, y la sensibilidad que sentía le indicaba que llevaban mucho besándose.

                Castiel se deslizó a su lado, haciendo que Dean quedara tumbado casi al borde del asiento aunque eso no pareció importarle, como tampoco le importó que Cas bajara la mano hasta su entrepierna para acariciarle por encima de los pantalones.

                - ¿Puedo?

                Dean se hubiera reído de la pregunta si no hubiera estado tan necesitado de esa caricia. El contacto de Castiel era como una droga y mucho se temía que él iba a ser un enganchado a esa droga toda su vida.

                - Por favor –su voz sonó más necesitada de lo que había pretendido en un principio, pero ahora ya no importaba; Castiel quería tocarle y eso era lo único que tenía en mente-. Ni te imaginas la de veces que he soñado con esto.

                - ¿Sí? –Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró en medio de la oscuridad-. Yo también.

                Dean sonrió negando con la cabeza. Quizás si hubieran dicho algo, no habrían perdido el tiempo, o quizás, si lo hubieran hecho, ahora no sentirían ese deseo tan fuerte arrasándoles. El caso es que él tampoco se pudo contener más y bajó la mano hacia el cinturón de Castiel. Se lo abrió con facilidad y luego le bajó la cremallera con cuidado. Sin perder tiempo, coló la mano dentro y lo acarició por encima de la ropa interior.

                - ¿Te gusta?

                Castiel asintió. La mano comenzó a temblarle cuando Dean fue mucho más minucioso en sus caricias y tuvo que concentrarse para abrirle el botón del pantalón sin arrancárselo en el proceso. Cuando le bajó la bragueta, deslizó la mano dentro de la ropa interior. No tenía planeado ir tan rápido, pero le era prácticamente imposible contenerse. El cuerpo de Dean transmitía un calor y una sexualidad que no podía resistirse a ella. Se sentía como una abeja llamada por el olor de la miel.

                Cuando le acarició la erección, Castiel se manchó la mano con unas gotitas que resbalaron del miembro de Dean. Lo utilizó para lubricarlo mejor y siguió con el mismo ritmo mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con él. Se masturbaban sin dejar de besarse, ahogando los jadeos entre los labios del otro, rozándose, buscando un mejor contacto.

                - Cas, voy a correrme si sigues acariciándome así –Dean no supo cómo le salieron las palabras sin haberlas pensado siquiera. Ahora mismo no sería capaz ni de atarse los cordones.

                - Córrete Dean. Eso es lo que quiero.

                No fue lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo lo que provocó que todas las barreras de contención cayeran y Dean ya no pudo dar marcha atrás. Apretó su frente sobre la suya, ahogó un jadeo que retumbó en el coche y en medio de la oscuridad del lugar mientras se corría entre los dedos de Castiel. Tuvo que ahogar un gruñido para que no se le oyera en diez kilómetros a la redonda. Y le costó; le costó no dejarse ir como él quería, no mover más rápido las caderas contra esa mano que lo torturaba de esa manera tan dulce. No, no fue nada fácil.

                El orgasmo dejó tras él una sensación de paz y relajación que a punto estuvo de dormirse en los brazos de Castiel, pero no lo haría porque ahora quería oírle jadear entre sus labios. Apretó el agarre sobre su polla y aceleró la mano, acariciándole el glande con la yema de uno de los dedos.

                - Vamos Cas. Déjame verte –Dean le susurró esas palabras en la sien, como si fuera un demonio malo instándole a hacer cosas pecaminosas, y en cierta forma lo era-. Córrete.

                Castiel asintió, jadeando profundamente, rozando el borde de abismo con la punta de los dedos, pero sin terminar de caer en él. Joder, le estaba costando demasiado.

                - Dean, no puedo –jadeó sin aliento, sabiendo que no podía correrse ahí, en un coche, en el coche  nuevo de Dean, así, de buenas a primeras-. No puedo.

                Dean lo miró. Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados, en una expresión de concentración y placer. Quizás con cualquier otro no iba a poder correrse, pero eso era porque nunca lo había hecho con él antes. Dean Winchester era un maestro en eso.

                - Sí que puedes Cas, córrete –le lamió los labios y dejó que el aliento caliente cayera sobre ellos con el fin de provocar nuevas sensaciones-. Piensa que me estás follando. Cierra los ojos y vívelo. Imagina que me tienes a tu merced, delante de ti, dispuesto, excitante, abierto –luego se acercó de nuevo a su sien para susurrarle con una voz más seria y cautivadora que antes-. Te lo ruego Cas, fóllame. Márcame. Córrete dentro de mí.

                - ¡Dios, sí! –Castiel dio una última sacudida con las caderas antes de comenzar a correrse largo y caliente entre los dedos del otro. Parecía no parar nunca, incluso tuvo que tomar aire para no morir por falta de asfixia-. ¡Joder, sí!

                Dean no bajó el ritmo y sólo cuando Cas hubo terminado, cayendo laxo a su lado, dejó de acariciarle. Porque sabía que estaba respirando a su lado, sino hubiera pensado que lo había matado.

                - Tenemos que volver a casa o se hará demasiado tarde –la voz de Castiel retumbó en su cabeza. Se había empezado a quedar dormido y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así.

                Dean asintió. Irremediablemente tuvo que limpiarse un poco la mano en la ropa interior de Cas y éste tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

                - Recuérdame que para la próxima vez traigamos condones y pañuelos de papel –Dean se incorporó con trabajo sobre el asiento. Terminó limpiándose la mano en los pantalones-. Menos mal que no hemos alquilados los trajes, sino no sé con qué cara iba a devolver esto mañana.

                Castiel sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Siguiendo a Dean, pasó al asiento delantero y se sentó junto a él. Cuando llegaron a casa, todo estaba tranquilo y a oscuras. Subieron en silencio las escaleras y se fueron a su habitación. Dean se duchó primero. No le apetecía mucho porque estaba muy cansado, pero o se quitaba ahora esa ropa interior pegajosa o ya no podría deshacerse de ella nunca. Cuando salió, Castiel se duchó tras él. Éste estuvo un buen rato bajo los chorros de la ducha, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía bien y a la vez, sentía que eso que habían hecho estaba mal porque… ellos… eran hermanos, ¿no? ¿Qué coño eran ahora? No lo tenía claro, no sabía qué pensar y para colmo le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Dean estaba acostado, con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisilla tonta en la cara. Sonrió por ese dato tan significativo y fue hacia su cama. La destapó y se metió en ella. Apenas llevaba un segundo en ella cuando la voz de Dean lo llamó.

                - Ojitos…

                - No me llames así, Dean.

                - Pero tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

                - Pues llámame, “ojos bonitos”, pero no “ojitos”.

                - Ojos bonitos es demasiado femenino.

                - ¿Y ojitos no?

                - No.

                Silencio. Castiel cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse cuando Dean lo llamó de nuevo.

                - Ojitos…

                - Duérmete, Dean.

                - No puedo –se oyó un ruido de sábanas, como si Dean se estuviera peleando con ellas-. ¿Te vendrías a dormir conmigo a mi cama?

                Castiel abrió los ojos  y miró el techo. Estuvo tentado a decirle que no. No quería ni imaginarse la cara de John si los encontraba así al día siguiente, pero también era cierto que nadie solía entrar sin llamar en la habitación, así que podían dormir juntos si ellos quisieran.

                Posiblemente se estuviera equivocando, pero Castiel apartó las sábanas y se levantó, caminó los tres pasos que le separaban de la cama de Dean y se metió dentro. El otro lo acogió a su lado. Se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dormido. No hicieron falta palabras, ni explicaciones, aunque tampoco las necesitaban. Castiel se apoyó  a su lado y varios minutos más tarde se durmió él también.

 

 

 

                Dean se desperezó lentamente. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Últimamente, entre los nervios de los exámenes y toda la tensión acumulada, apenas había logrado pegar ojo, y eso sin contar todo el tiempo que tuvo que emplear para que los profesores volvieran a confiar en él. Finalmente lo logró. Le costó mucho trabajo, pero mereció la pena. Ahora tenía un futuro prometedor por delante, ilusiones por empezar una nueva vida y ganas de comerse el mundo. Y todo gracias a Castiel.

                Cuando abrió los ojos no lo vio a su lado en la cama. Tampoco había vuelto a la suya, aunque eso no le extrañó. Por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, el sol parecía estar bastante avanzado y Castiel era de los que necesitaban pocas horas para estar a pleno rendimiento al día siguiente. Dean no, necesitaba cuantas más horas, mejor. Por eso rodó sobre la cama y se abandonó al sueño otra vez. Recuerdos de lo acontecido en el Impala la noche anterior le dejaron una sonrisa liviana en el rostro justo antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

                Las cuatro de la tarde era una hora más que aceptable para que Dean se levantara de la cama. Se sentía bien, descansado y contento. Se vistió y bajó a “desayunar”. Pamela y Sam estaban en la cocina haciendo un bizcocho con crema.

                - ¡Dean! –La mujer se relamió los dedos antes de seguir hablando-. Pensé que ya no te veríamos el pelo hasta mañana. ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?

                - Mi hermano siempre ha sido una marmota –bromeó Sam chupándose él también los dedos.

                - Estaba cansado –se defendió mientras se echaba un montón de cereales en un cuenco-. Anoche bailé mucho.

                Pamela rió.

                - Recuerdo mi primer baile de fin de curso. Llevaba unos tacones altísimos y un vestido precioso. Luego me quedé embarazada y todo se acabó.

                - Pues me alegro de no haberme puesto tacones anoche.

                Dean estaba de un excelente sentido del humor y así lo demostró mientras desayunaba viendo cómo su hermano y Pamela intentaban que la tarta quedara igualmente repartida por todas partes. Le gustó ver a Sam interactuar con esa mujer. Pam era una madre fantástica y si había criado un hijo tan especial como Castiel, quizás su hermano pudiera tener suerte y acabar siendo un tío de puta madre cuando creciera.

                Castiel. Eso le recordó que le echaba de menos  y que quería verle. Ya no solamente porque quería repetir lo de anoche, sino porque le gustaba estar con él. Le agradaba su compañía.

                - ¿Y Cas? –preguntó dejando el cuenco en el fregadero-. ¿Ha salido a comprar algo?

                Pamela se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

                - ¿Castiel no te ha dicho nada?

                Dean se volvió para mirarla.

                - Decirme, ¿el qué?

                - Cas se ha ido al Nepal.

                Dean miró a su hermano y sonrió. Sam era tan bromista a veces… Dejó de sonreír cuando vio la cara de Pamela, indicándole que el niño no mentía.

                - ¿Al Nepal? ¿Qué carajo hace en el Nepal?

                - Dean, esa boca –lo recriminó la mujer-. Si tu padre te oyera hablando así delante de tu hermano…

                - Me importa una mierda ahora todo eso. ¿Dónde está Cas? –repitió como si no se creyera que se hubiera ido.

                - Se ha ido al Nepal, Dean –Pam se secó las manos con el paño de la cocina y se acercó hasta él-. Hace un par de días recibió una carta de Harvard, donde le informaban que le habían aceptado en su curso de verano para futuros antropólogos  y que tendría que marcharse hoy a coger un vuelo con destino Nueva York para salir de allí  junto con todos los estudiantes que han sido aceptados. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

                Dean guardó silencio, y esa fue toda la respuesta que Pam recibió, aunque ella no necesitaba saber nada más para saber que el chico aún no se lo creía.

                - Es un paso muy importante en su vida porque sólo llaman a unos pocos y que lo hayan llamado de una universidad tan importante… Estaba muy contento.

                - Pues esta mañana tenía una cara como si le hubieran dado una paliza –Sam siguió lamiéndose los dedos sin darse cuenta de que la información que le acababa de proporcionar a su hermano había sido crucial para él.

                - Ya te dijo que anoche vinieron muy tarde del baile y que esta mañana se levantó muy pronto –lo defendió Pamela. Luego se volvió hacia Dean-. Qué extraño. ¿No te había dicho nada?

                Dean no contestó a la pregunta. Salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto. Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a golpearle el pecho y no estaba seguro de querer liarse a puñetazos con el mundo o ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta de un portazo y caminó hecho una furia hasta la mesa que habían usado hasta hace poco ambos para estudiar. Allí vio un sobre blanco con su nombre en él. Alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo miró durante unos segundos y finalmente lo abrió. La pulcra letra de Castiel apareció enseguida:

 

                _Dean;_

_Siento no haberme podido despedir como me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Creo que si hubiera reunido el valor, finalmente no habría podido irme de aquí, así que huir como un cobarde fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para no jodernos el futuro ni tú, ni yo._

_Regresaré a finales de verano para recoger un par de cosas y marcharme a la universidad. Espero que no perdamos el contacto y nos veamos en las vacaciones para compartir las experiencias que hayamos vivido en este tiempo._

_No te rindas, Dean. Eres un tío inteligente que tiene un gran futuro por delante. Elige la carrera que más te guste y céntrate en ella. Confía en ti y ya verás que todo saldrá bien._

_Sé que así no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo. No te pido que me comprendas ni que no te enfades. Tan sólo piensa en cómo lo habrías hecho tú._

_Aprovecha el tiempo y sé feliz._

_Cas._

 

 

                Dean hizo una bola con la carta y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Lo que más rabia le daba era que tuviera razón. Si hubieran seguido con eso que acababa de surgir entre ellos, ¿qué hubieran hecho cuando llegara el final del verano y cada uno tuviera que irse a una universidad? Porque Dean no tenía nota ni talento para ir a Harvard ni de coña, y hacer que Castiel estudiara en otra menos importante sólo por estar con él le parecía muy cruel, porque ese era su sueño. Ser antropólogo, viajar, estudiar una carrera importante y dura. Y Dean no era nadie para hacerle cambiar de idea, ni siquiera para proponérselo.

                Lo entendía, de verdad que sí. Ahora sólo le quedaba asimilar la idea.

                Respiró hondo y comenzó a aceptarlo. Bien, lo vería a finales de verano, en las vacaciones de navidad, se escribirían emails y se harían un facebook para saber de la vida del otro. Ahora se podía estar en contacto con una persona aunque estuviera en la otra punta del mundo.  El problema fue, que no volvió a ver a Castiel en ese verano, ni en Navidad. Tampoco lo vio el año siguiente. Ese Dean no volvió a ver Cas nunca más.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: destiny can’t be changed  
> Capítulo: 3/? Home  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: Flexikuki  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: SPN, AU  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, Eric Kripke y Sera Gamble. El resto todo es ficción. Sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de poder jugar con ellos un rato y que vosotras lo leáis.  
> Resumen:  
> Personajes secundarios: John Winchester, Pamela Burnes, Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester, Christian Kane, Anna Milton, Bela Talbot

**  
**

Lawrence, Kansas. Agosto de 2.010.

 

 

                Dean conducía por la interestatal, a pocos kilómetros ya de su hogar.  Hacía una buena temporada que no pisaba su casa. Había estado cuatro años estudiando en una universidad de California y cuando acabó, encontró trabajo enseguida como profesor  allí también. Sí, finalmente se había hecho maestro. Y le gustaba.

                De forma intermitente había ido a casa. Siempre que el trabajo y las ganas se lo habían permitido, aunque nunca había perdido el contacto con ellos. Charlaba a menudo con Sam, que ya estaba hecho un hombre y ese mismo año iría por primera vez a la universidad. Con su padre y con Pamela hablaba casi todos los fines de semana por teléfono. La vida les iba bien y eso era lo importante. A quien le había perdido el rastro fue a Castiel. Sabía que se había convertido en un antropólogo de mucho prestigio y siempre estaba de un lado a otro viajando, pero poco más. Sabía que había estado en casa varias veces porque Sam se lo había contado. Ellos dos siempre se habían llevado muy bien y habían sabido mantener el contacto. Dean no pudo y no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás nunca le hubiera perdonado que se fuera de su vida sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada. No lo sabía. El caso es que el último recuerdo que tenía de Castiel, era la de un tío canijo con unos ojos enormes azules y el olor de su champú metido en la nariz cuando esa última noche se quedaron dormidos juntos en la misma cama. Nunca más habían coincidido en esos ocho años. Una vez hablaron por teléfono, pero fueron apenas dos líneas y fue hace eones. Dean no se acordaba ya de eso. Las postales navideñas y los regalos que se mandaban por Navidad no se podían considerar “estar en contacto” realmente.

                Ese verano, Dean había decidido pasar las vacaciones en su casa, con su familia, a la que echaba terriblemente de menos. Además, no tenía prisa por volver porque por primera vez le daría clase a adolescentes  del último curso y esos empezaban más tarde el colegio, con lo que podía estar en Kansas más tiempo del acostumbrado. Cuando habló con su padre varios días atrás para decirle que iba, le respondió que esa sería siempre su casa y que podía ir siempre que quisiera.

                Ahora apenas le quedaba una hora para llegar y ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Tenía ganas de estar allí, de abrazarles, de dormir en su cama y de chinchar a su hermano como cuando eran pequeños.

                Contento porque apenas quedaba nada del viaje, encendió la radio del Impala y “Heat of the moment” de Asia, lo llenó todo. Dean sonrió, recordando aquella vez que Sam, Cas y él se pusieron a saltar sobre las camas con esa canción. Sí, lo habían pasado bien.

 

 

 

                Cuando paró en la puerta de casa, ya se había olvidado de lo fácil que era aparcar allí. Apenas se bajó del coche y caminó dos pasos por el sendero, la puerta se abrió y Pamela salió de ella tan guapa, sonriente y encantadora como siempre. Y visiblemente preñada. Dean la miró con la boca abierta.

                - ¡Madre de Dios! –exclamó asombrado-. ¿Lo sabe mi padre?

                Ella rió encantada llegando hasta él para abrazarle fuertemente durante varios minutos.

                - Bienvenido Dean, te hemos echado de menos –dijo cuando finalmente lo soltó. Luego se pasó una mano por la abultada barriga-. Creo que sí que lo sabe, pero ya conoces a tu padre lo distraído que es.

                Dean la miró. Pamela estaba radiante con el embarazo.

                - Estás preciosa.

                - Y vieja –ella lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia la casa-. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Cuarenta años y embarazada. Debo de estar loca. ¡Hasta mi hijo podría ser el padre de su hermano!

                - Oye, ¿cómo que no me habíais contado nada?

                - He tenido varios problemas los primeros meses de embarazo. Incluso el médico me dijo que posiblemente perdiera al bebé, así que no queríamos decir nada hasta saber algo seguro –llegaron a la cocina y los dos se sentaron a la mesa, donde ya había preparado una jarra con zumo y galletas caseras-. Ya estoy de cinco meses y el peligro ha pasado, pero sigo teniendo tanto miedo que apenas se lo he contado a nadie que no me vea asiduamente, porque si lo pierdo… -ella guardó silencio-, luego no sabría cómo contarlo.

                Dean le acarició la mejilla.

                - Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. Una mujer no puede estar tan hermosa y correr peligro. Eso va contra natura –sonrió-. Me alegro de que todo esté bien ahora. Si lo llego a saber te hubiera traído camisetitas con el slogan de California. ¿Es niño o niña?

                - No he querido que el médico me lo dijera, aunque yo sospecho que finalmente es una niña. Tu padre no lo cree; dice que en esta casa sólo crecen niños por todas partes.

                - Mi padre no quiere niñas en casa porque entonces es cuando le veríamos llorar de verdad –bromeó-. Siempre ha sido un blando.

                Pamela sonrió viéndole. Dean se había hecho mayor, tenía casi veintiséis años y los años le habían sentado bien. Había crecido fuerte y alto, ensanchándose como un verdadero hombre, con una voz masculina y melodiosa. Eso sí; las pecas y  esas pestañas tan largas aún seguían con él como cuando era joven. Eran ya parte de su personalidad.

                - Has crecido bien, Dean. Me alegro.

                Dean sonrió. No quería ponerse melancólico tan pronto, que acababa de llegar, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

                - ¿Dónde está el bicharraco de mi hermano? Dime que no está estudiando ya para prepararse para la universidad.

                - No. Tenía que ir a llevar unos papeles esta mañana temprano al colegio. Le han aceptado en Stanford, ¿lo sabías?

                - Sí, me llamó emocionado la semana pasada para decírmelo.

                - Va a estudiar derecho. Estamos todos muy orgullosos de él.

                Dean sonrió pensando que si no llega a ser por Castiel, él seguiría ahí, viendo como la gente se marchaba en busca de una nueva vida y sin sentirse orgulloso por nada. Pensó que ya había llegado el momento de preguntar por él.

                - ¿Y Castiel? ¿Cómo le va?

                - Muy bien. Creo que está en Egipto. Vendrá en un par de semanas, ¿lo sabías?

                Dean levantó las cejas sorprendido.

                - Ah, ¿sí?

                - Si –Pamela se sirvió un segundo vaso de zumo y le ofreció otro a Dean-. Siempre suele venir en la segunda quincena de agosto. Nunca has coincidido con él porque como empiezas las clases tan pronto, tú solías irte antes de que él llegara.

                - Este año empiezo las clases más tarde, así que a lo mejor le veo –respondió, más emocionado de lo que esperaba.

                A ella también pareció emocionarle.

                - Seguro que le gustará saberlo. Luego tengo que hablar por teléfono con él. Se lo diré.

                - ¡No! –Dean no se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado efusivo hasta que no vio a Pamela mirarle con cara rara-. Quiero decir, ¿y si le damos una sorpresa? Hace años que no nos vemos…

                - ¡Siempre me han gustado tus ideas! –ella le estrechó la mano en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él-. Luego se lo diré a los demás para que no metan la pata.

                Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que una voz llegó desde la puerta.

                - He visto aparcado en la puerta un coche negro, feo y pasado de moda y sólo una persona puede conducir semejante trasto –Sam apareció por la puerta-. ¡Dean!

                Dean se levantó y se abrazó a ese gigante que según parecía, era su hermano. Cuando se dieron varias palmadas en la espalda, se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro, casi sin reconocerse. Dean no había cambiado tanto, pero Sam…

                - ¿Qué diablos le habéis dado de comer a este niño? –Dean le tocó un brazo musculoso y lleno de venas-. ¡Yo no lo dejé así cuando me fui!

                - Eso me pregunto yo –Pamela se levantó con pesadez de la silla y los miró-, qué diablos come…

                - Tú eres la que cocina, Pam… -Sam se acercó a la mesa y se metió tres galletas a la vez en la boca-. Sospecho que has hecho algún experimento conmigo, igual que se les hace a la verdura y a la fruta para que crezcan más grandes y sean más productivas.

                - Exactamente –Dean no podía dejar de mirar a ese tío que le sacaba más de una cabeza y que era casi el doble que él-. Siempre te dije que naciste de una calabaza, Sam. Nunca me hiciste caso.

                - Oye, ¿has visto ya a papá?

                - No. No ha llegado. ¿Por?

                - Por nada en especial. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

                Él también tenía ganas de verle.

                - John saldrá en media hora del taller –Pamela caminó hacia la encimera para contestar al teléfono que había comenzado a sonar-. Sabiendo que estás aquí seguro que sale antes. ¿Diga? ¡Hola cariño!

                Sam y Dean callaron para dejar a la mujer hablar sin problemas por el teléfono.

                - ¿Qué tal por Egipto?

                - Es Castiel –le indicó Sam a su hermano en un susurro.

                 Dean puso los ojos en blanco, indicando que ya lo sabía.

                - ¿Vas a venir a finales de mes? –Pam guardó silencio, escuchando lo que su hijo le contaba-. Perfecto. Tengo muchas ganas de verte. Por cierto, tengo aquí a Sam. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

                Dean detuvo a su hermano antes de ponerse al aparato para advertirle del plan.

                - No le digas que estoy aquí. Es una sorpresa para cuando venga –susurró para que el interesado, al otro lado de la línea, no le escuchara.

                Sam asintió mientras respondía al teléfono.

                - ¡Tío! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué me vas a traer de Egipto? Y como me vuelvas a decir que una enfermedad local de ahí, te crujo las piernas, te lo advierto, que ya puedo contigo.

                Dean sonrió, sintiendo una punzada de celos. ¿Por qué no había podido él tener esa misma relación con Cas que tenía su hermano? ¿Es que no le quiso nunca en su vida? ¿Por qué se fue sin darle al menos la oportunidad de dejarle decidir? Al menos se consolaba pensando que pronto podría responder a esas preguntas.

                - Vale, yo le doy recuerdos de tu parte a John. Hasta pronto, Cas.

                ¿Cas? A Dean le chirriaron los dientes. ¿Por qué le llamaba Cas? Él era el único que se lo había llamado. Él se inventó el nombre, ¡maldita fuera!

                - Voy a ducharme –Sam volvió a meterse varias galletas en la boca. Lo curioso es que podían entrar más si quisiera-. Oye Dean, ¿te apetece ir luego a dar una vuelta?

                - Claro, pero antes quiero echarme un rato porque tengo varias horas de coche encima. Luego soy todo tuyo, si quieres.

                - Perfecto. Nos tenemos que poner al día –Sam volvió a darle un abrazo y salió de la cocina llevándose el resto de las galletas que quedaban sobre el plato.

                Dean se volvió hacia Pamela.

                - ¿Siempre come así?

                - No –ella comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera para hacer la comida-. Normalmente es peor. Aunque en su defensa diré que casi todo lo que comen son verduras y ensaladas.

                Eso explicaba ese cuerpo…

 

 

 

                John llegó media hora más tarde, justo antes de comer. Dean fue a recibirle al porche y ambos estuvieron un rato abrazados como dos tontos en la entrada, hasta que Pamela los llamó para avisarles de que la comida ya estaba lista y que los vecinos habían empezado a llamar para preguntar si les había pasado algo.

                Fue un almuerzo ameno y divertido. Dean observó los tres platos de pavo y uno de ensalada que su hermano se metió entre pecho y espalda como si nada. Luego, a pesar de estar algo cansado del viaje, decidió ir con Sam a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Le hubiera gustado descansar un poco, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar con su familia, que eso superó al cansancio y se fue con él. A Dean le alegró ver que casi nada había cambiado. Había tiendas nuevas y otras que llevaban allí toda la vida desde que él tenía uso de razón, pero en el fondo todo seguía igual. Su hermano le puso al día de las novedades de amigos que tenían en común y de los vecinos en general.

                Por la noche, después de cenar, Dean se sentó en el porche con su padre. Aprovecharon que estaban solos y sacaron una botella de Dack Daniels para brindar por el regreso de Dean.

                - ¿Ya se ha ido Pamela a la cama?

                John asintió.

                - Con el embarazo se duerme por las esquinas –sonrió-. A tu madre le pasaba igual.

                Dean sonrió. Hacía mucho, pero que mucho tiempo que no hablaban de Mary.

                - Háblame de ella –Dean le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se acomodó sobre el escalón, apoyando la espalda contra la columna de madera.

                John meditó unos momentos con la mirada perdida.

                - ¿Sabías que ese impala era mío cuando era joven? –sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos-. Recuerdo que todas las madres me miraban mal porque sus hijas querían montarse conmigo en ese coche. Hasta que conocí a tu madre… Entonces lo dejé aparcado en el desguace de tu tío Bobby hasta que lo saqué para arreglarlo y regalártelo.

                - ¿Por qué mamá no quiso que siguieras conduciendo el Impala? Es precioso.

                - Ella pensaba que ese coche había sido el picadero de todas las novias que había tenido antes que ella –sus ojos se movieron recordando algo que sólo él podía ver. Luego centró la mirada en su hijo-, pero lo cierto es que ella fue la primera y la única que estrenó ese coche. De hecho te concebimos ahí.

                Dean sonrió poniéndose ligeramente colorado. Recordar lo que había hecho años atrás sabiendo más lo que sabía ahora de sus padres, le hacía sentirse un poco raro. John reconoció esa sonrisa en la cara de su hijo enseguida.

                - Tú también has estrenado el coche, ¿eh, pillín? –le dio suavemente con la punta de la bota sobre la rodilla-. ¿Fue especial?

                Dean levantó la cabeza y lentamente asintió. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de tristeza. John comprendió que fuera lo que fuera lo que había tenido su hijo en ese coche, no había durado hasta el presente.

                - ¿Qué pasó?

                - Se fue –Dean dio otro trago y siguió hablando-. Tenía cosas que hacer y sueños que cumplir y se fue.

                - Vaya. Lo siento –John guardó silencio durante un rato, hasta que decidió seguir con el tema-. ¿Y cuándo fue?

                Dean levantó una ceja. ¿No era un poco morboso que su padre hiciera esa clase de preguntas? Posiblemente, años atrás se hubiera muerto de vergüenza hablando de esas cosas con su padre. Ahora ya no. Ambos eran adultos y no había que esconder las cosas buenas y malas que tenía la vida.

                - Fue la noche del baile de fin de curso. Justo cuando me lo regalaste.

                John lanzó una carcajada al aire.

                - ¡No perdiste el tiempo, hijo! ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica? ¿Brenda?

                - Bela –lo corrigió.

                - ¡Cierto! Recuerdo que era muy guapa. Se casó, ¿sabes? Me encontré a su padre hace varias semanas en la gasolinera y estuvimos hablando. Me dijo que Bela y su marido habían abierto una tienda de antigüedades en Seattle y que les iba bastante bien.

                - Me alegro –respondió. Dean no estaba pensando en ella precisamente. No es que no quisiera saber de Bela; es que no había sido tan importante en su vida como para seguir sus pasos en la vida.

                - Así que esa noche, ¿no, pervertido? Con razón te costó levantarte al día siguiente.

                - Papá… –le advirtió. Una cosa era insinuar cosas y otra muy distinta era decirla con todas las letras.

                - Vale, ya me callo. Sólo quería recordarte que las primeras veces suelen ser especiales, pero no porque sean las primeras veces, sino por la persona con la que estás. Eso es lo que verdaderamente la hace distinta a todas las demás.

                Dean se quedó pensando. Era asombroso que no pudiera acordarse de lo que había comido el día anterior y sí podía recordar cada segundo de esa noche; Sus palabras, los gemidos de Cas, lo que le dijo para que se corriera como lo hizo… Todo. Su padre llevaba razón; esa vez no fue especial porque fuera la primera vez que se lo montaba en el Impala, sino porque había estado con Castiel.

                - Aún lo recuerdo –le dio la razón-. Esa persona lo hizo todo muy especial para mí y cambió mi vida.

                John guardó silencio. Miró a su hijo y luego perdió la mirada al frente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

                - ¿Vamos a ver una película? –Dean se levantó de los escalones y miró a su padre-. Pero una de tíos, donde haya disparos, sangre y mafia Rusa tocando los cojones. No las moñerías que tú ves.

                - Te dejo elegir, anda –John se levantó, palmeó la espalda de su hijo y lo siguió hasta el salón. Al final acabaron viendo un partido y poniéndose al día de sus cosas.

 

 

 

                Castiel le dijo a su madre por teléfono que llegaría al día siguiente por la tarde. Tontamente Dean se puso algo nervioso. Quizás Cas lo había evitado todo ese tiempo por algo en especial, o quizás no. No lo sabía. El caso es que cuando John salió con la furgoneta para buscarle al aeropuerto, Dean comenzó a plantearse seriamente coger el Impala y darse el piro. Cuando se montó en su nena y la condujo para aparcarla detrás de la casa para que Castiel no lo viera y sospechara, se lo planteó seriamente. Luego pensó en su padre y en lo bien que estaban ahora, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lo aparcó algo escondido y lejos de casa y volvió andando. Apenas entró en la casa, un claxon sonó desde fuera. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a su hermano aparcando de mala manera sobre la acera y bajarse del coche a toda velocidad. Se habría asustado si no llega a ser porque el coche de su padre llegó en ese momento y un tío alto y moreno bajó de él. Sam estuvo junto a la furgoneta en cuestión de segundos y abrazó al recién llegado con un enorme abrazo de oso. Castiel lo abrazó a su vez, fuertemente, con una sonrisa enorme de dientes perfectos y blancos. Luego, cuando se soltaron, lo miró con esos ojos que Dean conocía tan bien. Ya estaba ahí; ojitos había vuelto a casa.

                - ¡Ya ha llegado, Dean! –Pamela cruzó a toda velocidad el salón a pesar de su envergadura y reducida movilidad y abrió la puerta de casa-. ¡Vamos!

                Dean la siguió pero se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, viendo cómo la mujer avanzaba hacia ellos. Castiel la vio y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Cuando la vio “bien”, sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa. A pesar de estar a muchos metros, Dean supo que ese color de ojos no había cambiado ni un ápice en todos esos años, y seguían siendo como las de aquel niño que él había conocido.

                - ¡Castiel! –Pamela se le echó al cuello y lo abrazó, diciendo cosas inentendibles mientras le daba varios besos en las mejillas-. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

                - Yo también –Castiel se dejó abrazar un rato, hasta que se echó hacia atrás para ver bien el estado de su madre-. Pero… ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Lo sabe John?

                Pamela rió aún emocionada por la novedad de tenerle en casa.

                - La misma broma me hizo Dean cuando me vio.

                Castiel fue a preguntar cuándo la había visto Dean y por qué él no sabía nada de su estado, cuando de pronto levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el porche. Entonces lo vio.

                - Hola, Cas –Dean aprovechó para salir de entre las sombras y bajó los escalones de la entrada-. Bienvenido.

                Posiblemente Dean lo disimulaba muy bien, pero conforme se acercaba, iba cagado de miedo. Esperaba encontrar una mirada de asombro en Castiel, incluso de ira o fastidio. Llegó incluso a imaginarse que el recién llegado se daba la vuelta, se montaba en el coche y se volvía a Egipto en el primer vuelo disponible. Pero nada de eso pasó; Castiel levantó la mirada y lo siguió con los ojos. Echó a andar a la vez que él hasta que lo tuvo frente por frente, entonces se lanzó a sus brazos.

                Castiel lo abrazó exactamente igual que había hecho con su hermano. Incluso parecía que también estaba sonriendo. Eso era buena señal.

                - Dean –cuando terminaron de abrazarse, Castiel se echó un paso hacia atrás tal y como había hecho con su madre, lo miró-. Te veo muy bien. ¿Has visto lo que le ha hecho tu padre a mi madre? Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ambos.

                Dean sonrió. No recordaba ese lado divertido y humorístico en él. Quizás lo había desarrollado con el tiempo.

                - Bueno, dejad de despellejarme y entremos –John sacó la maleta de Castiel del maletero y entró en la casa-. Hay mucho de lo que hablar.

                Y así fue. La cena duró mucho más de la cuenta porque todos tenían que ponerse al día de muchas cosas. Sí que era cierto que habían estado en contacto y que la mayoría de ellos hablaban por teléfono o se escribían emails, pero no siempre se contaba todo.

                - Entonces, ¿no te has quedado sin trabajo? –Pamela miró preocupada a su hijo cuando éste les contó que había terminado sus estudios antropológicos con la universidad de Harvard.

                - Sí que tengo trabajo. Hay dos universidades que me han propuesto que sea profesor de antropología, pero no estoy muy convencido de querer aceptar. Siempre me ha gustado viajar e investigar cosas viejas y perdidas por el mundo. No sé si siendo profesor lo pasaría bien.

                - Pregúntale a Dean, él sabe del tema –John le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, orgulloso de él y de poder alardear de su profesión.

                - Es cierto, que has acabado siendo profesor –Castiel lo miró y Dean le respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos recordaron esa tarde estudiando cuando Cas le sugirió estudiar magisterio. Sólo ellos dos sabían el porqué de esa mirada.

                - Sí –respondió-, pero he sido profesor de grado medio todo este tiempo. Este año es cuando voy a sufrir realmente lo peor de mi vocación, porque voy a darles clases a chicos de instituto. A los del último curso, concretamente. Estoy loco, lo sé, pero me hace ilusión.

                - Gracias a eso empiezas este año las clases más tarde y te has podido reunir con todos nosotros –para Pam no había nada más importante que eso ahora.

                - Si te gustaba tanto viajar y descubrir mundo, ¿por qué lo has dejado? –Sam seguía comiendo el postre. No es que fuera lento comiendo, es que ya llevaba dos trozos de pastel de manzana.

                - Porque los de Harvard querían contratarme bajo unas condiciones a las que yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, así que lo dejé –Castiel jugueteaba con el tenedor sobre el plato mientras hablaba-. Supongo que no me queda otra que ser profesor durante un par de años para poder ahorrar lo suficiente y pagar mis propias expediciones.

                - Eres muy joven, hijo –Pamela se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa-. Lograrás lo que te propongas en la vida.

                - Perseverancia –John se levantó para ayudar también a recogerlo todo-. Esa es la clave del éxito.

                Dean aprovechó que su padre se había ido para preguntarle varias cosas a su hermano.

                - Sam, ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?

                - Bien, como siempre. El año pasado tuvimos varios problemas con las goteras, pero el señor Kripke nos hizo un buen precio y lo arregló todo sin problemas.

                - No me refiero a eso –Dean bajó el tono para que no le oyeran desde la cocina-. Me refiero a Pamela y al bebé. Cuando llegué, me contó que había tenido problemas con el embarazo.

                - Bueno, sí –Sam pareció recordar un dato que había olvidado mencionar antes-. Pam ha tenido dos abortos en este tiempo y el médico le aconsejó que no se quedara embarazada. Incluso papá tuvo una bronca monumental con ella. Luego no sé cómo se salió con la suya y finalmente parece que lo ha conseguido, aunque con algunos sustos. Afortunadamente parece que ahora está todo bien.

                - ¿Por qué nadie me ha informado de todo eso? –la voz de Castiel fue seria y sepulcral, dejando el resto del salón en silencio.

                - Yo me he enterado cuando he llegado –se defendió Dean-. Si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría dicho.

                - Tu madre me amenazó con que si os decía algo, dejaría de darme de comer –Sam puso cara de pena para que los otros dos entendieran lo importante que era eso para él-. No quería preocuparos y yo respeté su decisión.

                Dean fue a responderle algo, pero calló cuando vio a Pamela entrar en el salón.

                - Cariño, espero que no te importe dormir en el cuarto con Dean. La cama que usaste el último año sigue allí –dejó las tazas de café sobre la mesa y esperó a que John llegara con la cafetera-. Estamos pintando el cuarto del bebé y la pintura está húmeda aún.

                - Ese cuarto lleva en reformas desde que tengo uso de razón –Sam exageró las palabras, pero la verdad es que razón no le faltaba-. Recuerdo que lo tuvimos que vaciar a toda prisa porque iba a ser el cuarto de Castiel y al final no durmió allí ni una sola vez.

                - Dean y Castiel parecieron adaptarse muy bien en la misma habitación, ¿verdad? –John había llegado con el café y le servía a todo el mundo menos a su mujer-. Recuerdo que al principio pensé que se matarían, pero al final todo salió bien.

                - Sí –Dean miró de reojo a Cas, que le devolvió la mirada. Luego se puso en pie-. Si me disculpáis, voy a sacar la cama del mueble y a poner sábanas limpias.

                Apenas había llegado a la habitación cuando notó que alguien le seguía.

                - Espera Dean. Te ayudo.

                Castiel entró en la habitación antes que él y caminó directo hacia la cama para sacarla del mueble. Dean aprovechó para abrir el armario y coger unas sábanas limpias.

                - Creo que he perdido un poco la práctica –dijo cuando tuvo que pelearse con el mueble para que se quedara abierto. Cuando se puso derecho, se llevó una mano al lumbago y frotó con disimulo.

                Dean lo vio.

                - ¿Aún te resientes de la espalda?

                Castiel se volvió intentando disimular.

                - No, el trasto este es infernal.

                Dean no se lo creyó en absoluto, pero le hizo ver que sí. Pasó por su lado ignorando la mano tendida de Castiel para coger las sábanas y se puso a hacerlo él. Castiel se sentó en la cama de Dean y guardó silencio. Cuando terminó, ambos se pusieron derechos a la vez. Castiel parecía enfadado por algo y Dean se lo notó.

                - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

                - Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

                Dean lo miró. Se podían llevar a así días, así que prefirió dejarlo.

                - Por nada. Curiosidad –mintió-. Voy a dar una vuelta para bajar la cena. Luego te veo.

                Castiel asintió, pero Dean ya había salido de la habitación cuando éste respondió. No sabía qué le había pasado, pero volver a ver a Dean, saber que tenía que volver a dormir con él… Le habían puesto de un humor extraño.

                Bajó al salón para anunciar que se iba a la cama. Tenía algo de Jet lag y se sentía algo cansado. El resto lo comprendieron y le desearon un buen descanso. Todos menos Dean, que no estaba.

                Subió a la que había sido su habitación compartida ocho años atrás y se desnudó. Pensó en dormir en ropa interior ya que el tiempo invitaba a eso, pero por alguna extraña razón cambió de idea. Se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y se deslizó entre las sábanas. En apenas unos minutos estaba completamente dormido. Castiel no se dio cuenta, pero horas más tarde, cuando Dean llegó al dormitorio, se desnudó, se tumbó en la cama y mantuvo la mirada fija sobre su persona, hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

                Lo que le había quedado claro a Dean es que varios días en casa con la familia y si seguía comiendo así, iba a tener que echar para atrás el asiento del Impala para poder conducirlo.

                Esa mañana, cuando se había levantado, había ido a ver a Chris. Su amigo no había seguido estudiando y se había quedado en Kansas. Una vez que salió del instituto, Chris empezó a trabajar en una granja de las afueras de la ciudad y con el tiempo descubrió su pasión por los animales. Ahora tenía un refugio con toda clases de animales y vivía de ellos; de cuidar los animales de otras personas y de las subvenciones que le daban por el refugio. No eran gran cosa, pero así era feliz.

                Dean aparcó el Impala en la puerta de la granja y caminó hacia la cerca. En cuanto Chris lo vio, se acercó corriendo hacia él junto con varios perros ruidosos que ladraban y saltaban alrededor de él. En cuanto estuvo a pocos metros, se lanzó a sus brazos. Hacía siglos que  no se veían y a Dean lo había echado terriblemente de menos.

                - ¡Tío, se te ve estupendo! –Christian tenía un buen acepto y una voz muy grave.

                - Tú también estás genial –Dean siguió abrazándole hasta que se separaron y se miraron de arriba abajo-. Al fin te has hecho un hombre.

                - Ya. Tú aún no.

                Ambos rieron. Christian había crecido bastante bien aunque no  era muy alto, pero sí fuerte y ancho. Aún conservaba esa media melena que había llevado toda la vida, aunque  ahora finalmente la llevaba limpia. Como Dean ya  le informó a su padre, eso sólo fue una fase.

                -Acompáñame, vamos a darle de comer a los perros.

                Dean asintió.

                - Parece que todo te va muy bien, Chris. Me alegro –Dean lo siguió hasta el patio trasero. Allí varios perros estaban en jaulas recuperándose de algún tipo de operación y otros correteaban por el patio libremente. Cuando le vieron entrar, se acercaron moviendo la cola. Dean se sintió un poco intimidado.

                - No te preocupes, son inofensivos –Chris caminó entre ellos como si nada-. Además, mientras estés conmigo no te harán nada. Distinto sería que me atacaras. Entonces sí que se te echarían encima.

                - Entonces me estás diciendo que la paliza que tenía planeado darte tengo que aplazarla para cuando estemos solos, ¿no? –Dean bromeó siguiéndole. Se dejaba oler por los perros y, cuando lo aceptaron como otro más de la manada, respiró algo más tranquilo.

                - Sí –Chris cogió un saco enorme de pienso y se lo cargó a la espalda como si no pesara nada-. Vamos. Coge esa garrafa de agua.

                Dean obedeció y volvió a seguirle. Su amigo fue jaula por jaula dando de comer mientras él les echaba agua en sus cuencos. La conversación que mantenían se fue animando por momentos.

                - Así que este año le vas a dar clase a adolescentes. ¿No te da miedo? –su amigo se volvió para sonreírle, luego siguió echando pienso en los cuencos-. Quiero decir, me acuerdo de nosotros con esa edad y miedo me da. Recuerdo al profesor de Matemáticas. Ese hombre se ganó el cielo conmigo.

                - La verdad es que sí, estoy cagado, pero cuando tuve que elegir la especialidad del master, me lié la manta a la cabeza y me especialicé en historia del arte. Estoy loco, lo sé –añadió cuando vio cómo su amigo se volvía y lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

                - Tío, tú odiabas historia del arte. Bueno, al principio lo odiabas todo. Luego te convertiste en un empollón y dejaste de molar.

                - Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, Chris. Quería ir a la universidad y hacer algo con mi vida y si me quedaba aquí, jamás lo lograría.

                - Ya –Chris volvió a lo que estaba haciendo-, pero historia del arte… Joder. Aún recuerdo cuando el pirado ese de tu hermano te dejó en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

                - ¿Hermano? –Dean se perdió un poco, hasta que de pronto comprendió a quién se refería su amigo-. Castiel no es mi hermano.

                - Es hijo de Pamela, ¿no? Y ella es pareja de tu padre, por lo tanto es tu hermano.

                - No –lo volvió a corregir, ésta vez con más insistencia-. Mi hermano o hermana será el bebé que está esperando Pam, porque es también hijo de mi padre. Castiel no lo es. No tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo que nos una.

                - Ahora con el bebé sí –se burló, queriendo llevar la razón-, pero da igual; dormisteis juntos un año entero. Me alegro que no acabaras  matándole.

                - Al principio nos ignoramos mutuamente y finalmente acabamos siendo colegas –la voz se le oscureció pensando qué pensaría Chris de lo que había hecho con su “colega”-. Aprobé y soy lo que soy ahora gracias a él.

                - Bueno, si eres feliz así… perfecto –Chris terminó con la última jaula. Cerró la puerta y lo miró-. Vamos dentro y te invito a una cerveza, porque sigues bebiendo cerveza, ¿no?

                - Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Chris, y esa es una de ellas.

 

                Estuvieron el resto de la mañana hablando y recordando buenos momentos hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Pronto sería la hora de comer y no quería llegar tarde. Dean se despidió de su amigo y regresó a casa. Cuando llegó al porche se dio cuenta de que tenía las botas llenas de barro, así que se las quitó para no morir ahogado por las delicadas, pero fuertes manos de Pamela. Abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Justo en la mesita de la entrada había una nota escrita por su hermano donde le decía que habían salido a comprar algunas cosas y que también comprarían algo para comer. Dean asintió agradecido, así mientras venía toda la tropa, él podía descansar un rato en la cama. No es que hubiera hecho gran cosa esa mañana como para estar cansado, pero siempre se podía echar una cabezada más.

                Arrastrando los pies por la moqueta, llegó hasta su dormitorio. La puerta estaba abierta, así que Dean entró sin recordar que ya no dormía sólo en esa habitación. Ya cuando estuvo en mitad del cuarto se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba tumbado sobre su cama, boca abajo, con la camiseta ligeramente subida y se masajeaba el final de la espalda distraídamente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, llegó hasta él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su trasero, como había hecho años atrás.

                Castiel se sobresaltó.

                - ¡Dios, Dean, me has asustado! –Castiel volvió a dejar de caer la cabeza sobre la colcha al saber que era él.

                - ¿Quién te esperabas que fuera? –Dean le bajó un poco los pantalones y comenzó a masajearle-. ¿Aún te duele la espalda?

                La voz de Dean fue apenas un susurro que nadie más  hubiera podido escuchar aunque hubiera estado en la misma habitación. Castiel se tomó su tiempo para responder.

                - Sólo a veces.

                - Lo siento –y lo sentía de veras. Nunca quise hacerle daño realmente.

                - Eso ya es agua pasada, no te preocupes.

                Dean quiso decirle que sí, que por una tontería le había jodido la espalda, posiblemente para toda la vida, pero un gemido de Castiel lo dejó con la palabra en boca y la mente en blanco.

                - Sigo pensando que debiste de haber sido fisioterapeuta, Dean. Tienes buenas manos.

                - Tú también.

                ¡Mierda! Eso se le había escapado. No estaba pensando en absoluto lo que había pasado ocho años atrás en el Impala y nunca había vuelto a pensar en eso. No. Nunca.

                - Me gustaría levantarme, ¿me dejas? –el tono de Castiel cambió. Incluso su cuerpo pareció ponerse más tenso y Dean lo notó bajo la palma de sus manos.

                - No he terminado de darte el masaje.

                - Estoy bien. Levántate, por favor.

                Era ahora o nunca. Dean tenía que preguntarle eso que le había pasado por la cabeza miles de veces, o no lo haría nunca. Ahora Castiel no tenía escapatoria. Era el momento perfecto.

                - Cas… ¿por qué?

                Ese “por qué” era muy amplio, pero Castiel supo perfectamente a qué se refería, y tenía dos opciones; o hacerse el loco y soportar esa deliciosa tortura contra su trasero un buen rato más, o hablarlo y terminar cuanto antes.

                - Porque era lo mejor, Dean. Teníamos caminos diferentes que seguir y no podíamos distraernos con tonterías.

                - ¿Tonterías? –no sabía si sentirse ofendido o muy ofendido-. Gracias.

                - No te lo tomes así. Sabes de sobra que había algo entre nosotros y que si lo hubiéramos hablado, posiblemente hubiéramos cometido el error de echar nuestras carreras a perder por una chiquillada.

                - Pues no lo sé, Cas, porque no tuve que pensarlo ya que alguien lo hizo por mi –le echó en cara. La voz era bastante más severa que antes y con la mirada le taladraba el cogote-. No me diste la oportunidad de opinar al respecto.

                - Lo siento –Castiel volvió el cuello para mirar a Dean-. Hice lo que pensé que era lo más correcto para los dos.

                - ¿Para los dos o para ti? Porque yo no lo tengo tan claro. Ni siquiera ahora sé qué habría elegido, la verdad.

                Castiel guardó silencio. No podía negar que Dean tenía gran parte de razón. Decidió dejarse de dar tantos rodeos y hablar claro.

                - Era yo quien no estaba seguro, Dean. Había empezado a dudar y a replantearme mi futuro porque de pronto todos mis sueños, mis aspiraciones, ya no eran lo más importante en mi vida y me asusté. Mucho.

                - Así que huiste.

                - Sí –Castiel elevó las cejas, aceptando que no había actuado de la forma más correcta-. Huí de la cosa más importante que había llegado a mi vida de un día para otro; tú.

                Dean volvió a mover la mano, masajeando la tibia piel, pero sin apretar los músculos porque su mente ahora mismo estaba sufriendo una embolia. ¿Acababa Castiel de confesarle eso que él creía?

                - Dean, levántate.

                Dean no lo oyó porque su mente estaba en otra parte, concretamente ocho años atrás y metida en un coche. En su Impala.

                Castiel, al sentirse ignorado, intentó levantarse elevando el trasero y lo único que provocó fue que Dean echara todo su peso hacia abajo para que no le tirara. Que se rozara tan íntimamente con él fue un accidente. Al principio. Y la primera vez. Las dos veces siguientes fue vicio.

                Dean volvió de donde quiera que había tenido la mente y lo miró. Lo vio arquear la espalda elevando el trasero. Él movió la pelvis de atrás hacia delante, apretándose entre las nalgas de Castiel.

                - Cas…

                Castiel habría seguido así, quizás toda la vida, pero notaba que el muro que había construido alrededor de él se tambaleaba y tenía que ponerle solución cuanto antes.

                - Dean… por favor.

                Éste finalmente accedió y se dejó de caer hacia un lado para que el otro pudiera salir de su confinamiento. Castiel se dio la vuelta con trabajo porque aún le seguía doliendo algo la espalda. En cuanto se hubo dado la vuelta del todo y quedó boca arriba en la cama, Dean volvió a caer encima de él, concretamente encima de sus caderas, a horcajadas de nuevo, impidiéndole que terminara de levantarse.

                - Dean…

                - Dime que no has soñado con este momento ni una sola vez y me iré. Te lo prometo.

                - No me hagas esto.

                - Dímelo.

                Castiel se lamió los labios, un acto que le había visto hacer a Dean miles de veces.

                - He soñado demasiadas veces con esto –confesó-. ¿Me dejarás ahora marcharme?

                - ¿Por qué te comportas así, Cas? ¿Te da miedo ser gay? ¿Me odias? ¿Qué te ocurre?

                - Ni me da miedo ser gay ni te odio, Dean –la voz de Castiel parecía estar perdiendo la solidez que tenía antes-. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tú y yo somos hermanos y esto que hacemos, esto que sentimos, está mal, lo mires por donde lo mires.

                - Para empezar, no somos hermanos. El único parentesco que nos une es ese bebé que va a nacer, nada más –Dean lo miró fijamente y supo que se había quedado perdido para siempre en esos ojos-.Búscate mil excusas, pero eso no cambiará nada.

                - Dean… -otra cosa igual no, pero no se podía negar que Castiel le estaba poniendo empeño en intentar alejarse todo lo posible.

                Lo que no sabía era que Dean Winchester era el cabezota más terco de esa parte de América y un “no” para él no era nada. Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, movió en círculos las caderas, restregándose contra el pene de Castiel. Éste reaccionó enseguida, empalmándose como un adolescente. Maldijo su cuerpo por haberle traicionado en cuestión de segundos.

                Como ya no tenía nada que perder, elevó las caderas, clavándose bajo la ropa y entre las nalgas de Dean. Éste se dejó elevar, notando la erección del otro y empalmándose él también.

                Castiel no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decir si todo lo que salía por su boca Dean lo rebatía? Tan sólo pudo ponerle las manos sobre los muslos y acariciarle mientras volvía a elevar las caderas, notando cómo el otro hacía presión para hacer mucho más íntimo el roce.

                Dean no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, restregándose, cabalgándole sin cabalgar realmente y jadeando por más. Echó los brazos hacia delante y se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Notó cómo las manos de Cas subían por sus muslos hasta que le acariciaban parte del trasero. Ojalá de un solo pensamiento pudiera hacer desaparecer toda esa ropa. Volvió a centrarse y, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que tenía esos ojos azulados a escasos centímetros de él, tan grandes y tan azules como siempre. Los había echado tanto de menos…

                - Ojitos…

                - No me llames así, Dean. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

                - Detenme –lo retó. Bajó los labios sobre los suyos y le dio un casto beso. Volvió a separarse para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos-. Detenme si puedes, ojitos.

                Dean lo miró durante varios segundos, dándole la oportunidad de que reaccionara y le dijera que no, que no quería besarle, que quería irse de allí. Pero eso no sucedió nunca. Castiel no lo detuvo ni dijo nada más. Dean aprovechó para volver a bajar la cabeza y centrarse en sus labios. No perdió el tiempo y, tras lamérselos suavemente, le instó a que los abriera.

                No tardó ni un segundo en colarse dentro, en probar su sabor y morir en él. Habían pasado ocho años, había besado a mucha gente en todo ese tiempo, pero nadie nunca jamás, se podría comparar con el sabor de los labios de Castiel.

                - Dean, ¿Estás en casa?

                La voz de Pam llegó mucho más próxima de la que se hubieran esperado. Luego unos sonidos de pisadas se oyeron por las escaleras.

                Dean reaccionó enseguida y se levantó de un salto de encima de Castiel para ponerse de pie y adecentarse la ropa. Optó por sacarse la camisa por si acaso se le notaba la erección que aún tenía.

                Castiel también se había levantado y se había quedado de pie a su lado, esperando que su madre llegara a donde ellos.

                Pam apareció finalmente por la puerta, algo jadeante de haber subido las escaleras algo más deprisa de lo normal. Cuando vio que los dos estaban allí, se quedó un tanto sorprendida.

                - ¿Qué hacíais?

                - Nos hemos quedado dormidos esperando a que llegarais – Dean y su facilidad para la mentira no se habían quedado oxidadas, por lo visto.

                Pamela pareció creérselo.

                - Con el calor que hace yo también me habría echado una siesta a esta hora –anuncio la mujer masajeándose un poco la barriga. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel-. Cariño, ha llegado una carta para ti.

                Su madre se la tendió y Castiel la cogió. Se la quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y mirarles a ambos.

                - Es publicidad de una universidad.

                Su madre asintió.

                - ¿Alguien viene a ayudarme? –la voz grave de Sam llegó desde el hueco de la escalera.

                - Bajad conmigo para ayudar a Sam a descargar el maletero. Hemos comprado varias cosas para el bebé.

                - Vamos enseguida –Dean le sonrió con falsedad cuando la vio irse sin rechistar. Quizás esa mujer habría parido a Castiel, pero desde luego él lo conocía mejor. Fue tan obvio que Cas había mentido que hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta-. ¿Qué es esa carta, Cas?

                Castiel se volvió, sabiendo que no podía engañarle. Lentamente abrió el sobre y releyó durante un par de segundos. Luego se volvió hacia Dean para explicárselo.

                - Eché varias solicitudes para dar clase en distintas universidades y me han aceptado en una universidad en Los Ángeles –levantó la cabeza para mirarle-. En la que tú estudiaste.

                Dean parpadeó, entendiendo lo que Castiel quería decir.

                - Yo voy a dar clase en un instituto que hay cerca.

                Ambos se asombraron por la coincidencia.

                - Vamos a vivir muy cerca –Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.

                - Aún no he dicho que sí.

                Dean cerró la boca y apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tío? Era obvio que se deseaban y que ocho años atrás habían hecho posiblemente lo correcto. Ahora la vida parecía darles otra oportunidad y apenas habían empezado, Castiel ya estaba poniendo pegas. En serio, no lo comprendía. Dean fue a preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba cuando un bufido llegó desde la planta baja.

                - Cuando pedí que “alguien” me ayudara, quise decir alguien que no estuviera embarazado   y que pudiera coger cosas de peso.

                Castiel salió de la habitación para ayudar a Sam,  que parecía realmente molesto. Dean tendría que buscar otra oportunidad para hablar con él. Tan sólo esperaba no tener que dejar pasar  otros ocho años para eso.

 

 

 

                La oportunidad se presentó durante la cena, porque sin quererlo, Sam sacó el tema.

                - Bueno hermanito, ¿en qué colegio vas a dar clase?

                Dean se tomó con calma eso de contestar. Terminó de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

                - Voy a trabajar en uno de los colegios de Bishop Conaty.

                Sam levantó una ceja porque ese nombre era en honor al fundador, un cura del siglo diecinueve.

                - Y, ¿podrías decirnos el nombre completo del colegio, por favor? –insistió, porque ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

                Dean miró al resto de los comensales que lo miraban atento a sus palabras.

                - Daré clase en el “Our Lady of Lore” –carraspeó-, en el último curso.

                Sam estalló en carcajadas. Su padre lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Dean espero a que se le pasara la risa para lanzarle una mirada de odio. Finalmente, cuando se serenó, Sam se secó las lágrimas de los ojos que se le habían saltado a causa de la risa y miró a su hermano.

                - ¿Vas a dar clase en un colegio sólo de tías y Católico? –rió de nuevo, pero ésta vez pudo contenerse-. Que Dios te pille confesado –bromeó, riéndose de nuevo.

                - ¿Qué tiene de malo los colegios femeninos?

                - Nada, nada –Sam reía sin compartir la broma.

                - Yo estudié en un colegio de esos –intentó defender Pamela-. Lo pasábamos muy bien, y recuerdo una vez… -de pronto se calló, dándose cuenta de que ella no era el mejor ejemplo y que acababa de llegar al punto al que se refería Sam-. Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

                John asintió e intentó cambiar de tema, porque veía la cara de Dean; No estaba enfadado, pero se le notaba que no le había hecho gracia la broma de Sam.

                - Castiel –John se dirigió a él-. ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad irás a dar clase? ¿Te han contestado algo?

                Dean pensó que Castiel mentiría como había hecho con su madre esa misma tarde, pero lo sorprendió al abrir la boca.

                - Sí, me han contestado los de La Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Los Ángeles. Dicen estar muy interesados en tenerme como profesor el próximo curso, así que he aceptado.

                - Ahí estudiaste tú, ¿no, Dean?

                Dean asintió sin decir nada. ¿Era consciente Castiel que su universidad y el instituto donde iba a estar él, apenas estaban a diez minutos en coche?

                - Me alegra que vayáis a estar en la misma ciudad –Pamela parecía vivir en un mundo aparte, porque no se percató de las miradas de Dean hacia Castiel y de John hacía su hijo-. Así podéis ayudaros si lo necesitáis, incluso podéis compartir apartamento y ahorráis en gastos.

                - Mujer –John sonrió algo forzadamente-. Se han pasado el último año de instituto durmiendo juntos y ya fue bastante para ellos. Ahora ya son adultos, ¿también quieres que sigan como si fueran dos niños inexpertos que no saben lo que hacen?

                - Bueno, el caso es que Castiel tiene finalmente un trabajo –su madre alargó la mano y le acarició el antebrazo a su hijo-. Eso te dará la oportunidad de ahorrar durante este año para seguir con tus investigaciones.

                Castiel asintió pero no dijo nada. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Dean salió al porche. No podía aguantar más las ganas de preguntarle a Castiel ese cambio de actitud. Con paso firme y decidido, salió fuera, donde sabía que estaría sentado en la barandilla del porche. No es que fuera adivino; es que lo había estado observando desde que se levantó de la mesa.

                Cuando llegó a su lado, Castiel no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera lo saludó. Siguió mirando a la oscuridad de la noche.

                - Cas –lo llamó suavemente.

                Castiel giró la cabeza y lo miró. No dijo  nada, esperando las palabras del otro. Dean notaba una victoria cerca porque creía entender por qué Castiel había actuado así y se había decidido finalmente por esa universidad.

                - Cas, no me gustan las chicas. Bueno sí, pero no –joder, menudo lío-. Da igual. Te aseguro que no pienso tener ningún lío con ninguna de ellas si es eso lo que has pensado.

                Castiel apretó las mandíbulas, entendiendo a qué se refería Dean. Rápidamente lo sacó de su error.

                - Lo siento Dean, pero no estoy celoso –se puso de pie y lo enfrentó con la mirada casi a la misma altura-. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y liarte con quien te plazca.

                Dean se quedó de piedra porque no se esperaba esas palabras. Castiel aún no había terminado de hablar.

                - He aceptado esa universidad porque la otra de la que estaba interesado me han llamado esta tarde para decirme que no necesitaban a ningún profesor para el próximo curso – luego se acercó más, hasta casi rozar las narices-. No he aceptado ir a California para vigilar lo que haces Dean, ya eres mayorcito; sino porque de algo tengo que vivir.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean estaba solo en el porche, con las palabras de Castiel aún retumbándole en los oídos. A eso se le llamaba ir a por lana y volver esquilado.

 

 


	4. Come fly with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: destiny can’t be changed  
> Capítulo: 4/? Come fly with me  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: Flexikuki  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: SPN, RPS  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, Eric Kripke y Sera Gamble. El resto todo es ficción. Sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de poder jugar con ellos un rato y que vosotras le leáis.  
> Resumen:  
> Personajes secundarios: John Winchester, Pamela Burnes, Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester, Christian Kane, Anna Milton, Bela Talbot, Crowley

 

El resto de los días que pasaron en casa de sus padres, Dean y Castiel se ignoraron sutilmente. Para los ojos de todos los demás miembros de la familia parecía que todo iba como siempre, sin embargo ellos estaban como a mil años luz. No es que estuvieran enfadados o no se dirigieran la palabra; es que, simplemente, no tenían nada que decirse. Dean se sentía como un tonto por haber pensado que ese cambio de actitud se debía a unos posibles celos. Ahora había quedado como un gilipollas engreído. Genial.

                Castiel, por su parte, iba por la casa siendo como un témpano de hielo. Participaba poco en las actividades que organizaba la familia y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su mundo, sin saber muy bien cuál era exactamente.

 

                Finalmente llegó el día en que Sam tenía que marcharse a la universidad. Pam lloró, su padre aguantó el tipo, completamente orgulloso de su segundo hijo. Dean se ofreció a llevarle al aeropuerto y Sam aceptó. Él se iría al día siguiente a California. Quería salir con tiempo porque iría en el Impala. Castiel iba a quedarse un par de días más.

                Sam abrazó a todo el mundo y se montó en el coche. Dean se sentó en el asiento del piloto y cuando fue a arrancar, Sam bajó la ventanilla y se dirigió a Cas.

                - ¡Hey, Cas! Ven a despedirme al aeropuerto, así charlamos un rato allí y Dean no tendrá que hacer el viaje de vuelta solo.

                - Eso cariño, acompáñale –Pamela le dio un suave golpecito en la espalda.

                Dean apretó las mandíbulas al ver la reacción seca de Cas. Se acercó al coche como el que caminaba hacia una muerte segura y se montó. Dean no le dejó ni cerrar la puerta en condiciones cuando ya estaba arrancando el motor y poniendo rumbo al aeropuerto.

                Llegaron con bastante tiempo así que los tres se sentaron en una cafetería a tomar algo. Cuando llegó el momento de embarcar, Sam les dio un enorme abrazo de oso a cada uno.

                - Avísanos cuando llegues y disfruta todo lo que puedas –Dean le dio con el puño cariñosamente en el brazo.

                - Estudia y aprovecha el tiempo –fueron las palabras de Castiel.

                Sam sonrió.

                - Parecéis las dos caras de mi conciencia; uno el diablo y el otro el angelito bueno –murmuró-. Suerte en vuestros trabajos, chicos. Estaremos en contacto.

                Ambos asintieron y lo vieron caminar hasta desaparecer entre la gente. Dean se volvió sin avisar a Castiel y caminó hacia el aparcamiento. Afortunadamente el otro se había dado cuenta y comenzó a seguirlo.

                - Si quieres me vuelvo en autobús.

                Dean se volvió al oír esas palabras a sus espaldas.

                - ¿Eres tonto? –Le soltó-. Móntate en el coche.

                - No lo hagas, Dean. No vas a conseguirlo.

                Dean lo miró porque no sabía a qué se refería.

                - ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

                - De tu actitud –le explicó-. No voy a odiarte por mucho que te comportes como un gilipollas.

                - ¿Soy yo el que se está comportando como un gilipollas? –graznó-. ¿Y tú qué?

                - Posiblemente yo sea más gilipollas que tú, pero eso no quiere decir que tú tengas que serlo.

                - Creo que tú y yo nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, ¿no? –Dean no le dio tiempo a responder-. Monta en el coche.

                Castiel dudó, pero luego se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y guardó silencio, tal y como había hecho a la ida.

 

                El recorrido parecía haberse vuelto el doble de largo sin Sam parloteando como una cotorra. Ninguno de los dos habían abierto la boca en todo el trayecto y ya estaban llegando a casa cuando Dean abrió la boca.

                - Voy a ir a la gasolinera de aquí atrás, te dejo en casa.

                - Da igual –Castiel respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla-. Vamos a la gasolinera.

                Dean no quiso discutirle. Torció la segunda bocacalle y al fondo, saliendo de su urbanización, estaba la gasolinera. Dean condujo hacia la parte de atrás y aparcó allí. Castiel lo miró extrañado porque los surtidores estaban en la parte delantera.

                - Tranquilo Cas –se burló-; no voy a violarte ni a dejar tu cuerpo tirado en una cuneta. Voy a revisar que las ruedas estén bien infladas. Salgo para California por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?

                Sí, Castiel lo recordaba. Se bajó del coche a la misma par que Dean y se quedó apoyado al lado de la puerta, junto al espejo retrovisor. El otro cogió la manguera y comenzó a comprobar la presión de un lado del coche para luego pasar a las del otro. Finalmente llegó a la rueda que estaba al lado de Castiel. Se agachó y se puso a trastear con la válvula de la llanta mientras veía de reojo la estilizada pierna de Cas a su lado. De pronto, ésta desapareció de su campo de visión. Dean siguió llenando la rueda y cuando terminó, se levantó para ver dónde diablos había ido. Quería irse a casa, acostarse y largarse a California lo antes posible. Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido; Dean se vio cogido por la pechera de la camisa y empujado contra un lateral del coche. Se habría defendido si no hubiera visto que era Castiel el que había actuado de manera tan violenta. Sin dejarle reaccionar, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo besó. Dean aceptó el beso. Se amoldó a él en cuestión de segundos. Castiel lo estaba besando, devorando con sus labios, haciéndole el amor sin quitarle la ropa siquiera. Dean, allí atrapado entre el coche y él, se dejó tocar y sobar. Porque eso era lo que Cas estaba haciendo; frotándose contra él de una manera abrumadora.

                El roce de las hebillas metálicas de los cinturones fue lo único que se escuchó en el sonido de la noche junto al aliento entrecortado de ambos. Los labios también hacían de tanto en tanto algún que otro sonido. Dean entreabrió las piernas dejándose de caer bien en el coche y acomodó a Castiel entre ellas. Le pasó las manos por las caderas para cogerle el trasero descaradamente. Se lo apretó y lo pellizco, haciendo resbalar los dedos sobre esa zona tan firme. Castiel gimió y Dean pensó que se moriría besándole de esa manera. Todo su cuerpo se había sobrecalentado y no podía parar. Estaba perdiendo el control.

                - Cas, estoy muy cachondo  -jadeó entre dientes-. Tienes que parar tú porque yo no voy a ser capaz.

                Castiel dejó de morderle la barbilla y lo miró.

                - No voy a parar, Dean –y para demostrárselo bajó una mano recorriéndole el pecho hasta su cinturón. Una vez allí, abrió la hebilla y coló la mano por dentro de los pantalones-. No quiero.

                Dean se sintió como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe. ¿Qué diablos querían decir esas palabras concretamente? El siguiente movimiento de Castiel fue demasiado esclarecedor y Dean supo enseguida lo que se proponía.

                - Aquí puede vernos alguien.

                Castiel miró hacia los lados. La parte de atrás de la gasolinera estaba desierta y mal iluminada. En la parte delantera tampoco había nadie y si algún coche se acercaba, lo oirían gracias a la gravilla del suelo.

                - No hay nadie –razonó-. Además; seremos muy rápidos.

                Dean vio cómo, tras decir eso, Cas le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo golpe y lo dejaba expuesto al cálido aire de la noche. Desde luego, si iba a seguir haciendo esa clase de cosas, no iba a durar ni minuto y medio.

                Sin dudar, Castiel se puso de rodillas frente a él y de un solo movimiento, se lo metió en la boca. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a hacerle la mejor mamada que Dean había experimentado en toda su vida. La presión con la lengua era la justa; ni demasiado suelta ni demasiado opresiva. El calor y la humedad de esa lengua lo envolvió por completo. Luego, cuando Castiel le apretó los testículos con una mano, creyó que iba a morirse de placer. Dean jadeo y bajó la cabeza para observarle. Ver su polla desaparecer en la boca de Cas fue demasiado para él y no pudo contener un gemido seguido de una respiración entrecortada cuando se notó cercano al orgasmo. Tan sólo le dio tiempo de cogerle del pelo y arremeter contra esos labios llenos y perfectos. Castiel deslizó un dedo detrás de los testículos y presionó entre ambos, moviéndolo ligeramente de un lado para otro.

                Dean sólo supo que comenzó a correrse sin darle tiempo a avisar siquiera. Tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al placer mientras miles de sensaciones le atravesaban el cuerpo.

                Cuando todo pasó, abrió los ojos lentamente y por un momento se imaginó que estaría sólo, que Castiel se había largado dejándole solo, pero no fue así.  Cas se puso de pie y le arregló la ropa, dejándola todo como estaba. Durante ese proceso, Dean seguía descansando apoyado contra el coche, observándole y recuperando la respiración.

                - Voy a dar una vuelta –Castiel carraspeó para lograr captar la atención de Dean. Cuando lo consiguió, siguió hablando-. Ten cuidado mañana en la carretera.

                Al oír esas palabras, Dean reaccionó y salió del estupor.

                - ¿No vienes a casa?

                - Voy a quedarme a dar una vuelta –luego señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo-. Voy a pasarme un rato por el bar de Ash  y voy a tomarme un par de cervezas con él.

                Dean no supo muy bien cómo se sentía. Castiel era el que le había insistido en que ellos eran hermanos, que no podían sentir nada, que jamás podría haber nada entre ellos. Entonces, ¿a qué venía lo de ahora? ¿Por qué se sentía tan perdido? Tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero sabía que si se las preguntaba todas en ese momento, Castiel se iría agobiado. Al menos había conseguido que dejaran de discutir y que sucediera eso entre ellos. Sabía que habría más oportunidades para arreglar las cosas. Quizás las cosas estaban algo frías entre ambos, pero les quedaba California, y por descontado que iba a verle allí. Aún así quiso cerciorarse.

                - No vemos en California, entonces.

                Castiel asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

                - Buen viaje, Dean.

                - Gracias, lo mismo te deseo.

                Dean se montó en el coche, le echó gasolina y se fue a casa. Cuando se acostó, aún no había llegado Cas, y mira que lo estuvo esperando por un rato, pero no podía aplazarlo más porque al día siguiente le quedaba una jornada muy dura de carretera. A desgana, se durmió. Cuando se despertó de madrugada al día siguiente, la cama de Castiel seguía vacía. Bajó a la cocina, se despidió de su padre y de Pamela y puso camino a California. Allí comenzaría otro tipo de viaje.

 

 

 

                Dean llevaba un mes de clase. En ese tiempo había estado muy ocupado habituándose a sus nuevos alumnos. Alumnas, para ser más exactos. Y adolescentes. El colegio estaba bien para ser católico y los uniformes que las chicas tenían que llevar les daba un grado de austeridad y control. Dean sabía que eso no era así en absoluto. Las adolescentes eran adolescentes en un colegio católico, republicano o budista. Contra las hormonas no se podía lucha, y de eso él sabía bastante. Aún recordaba lo bien y lo mal que lo pasó en su último curso, y cómo fue tan decisivo en su vida. Pensar en eso hacía que volviera a pensar en Castiel, y eso le oscurecía el día.

                En ese mes no había sabido apenas nada de él.  Pamela había ideado un sistema para estar todos en contactos y consistía en que todos los domingos debían mandar un email contando las cosas que le habían pasado durante la semana y reenviarlas a toda la familia. El resto tenía que hacer lo mismo. Sam aceptó y enseguida su emails se convirtieron en los más kilométricos. Dean en su respuesta lo llamó “pringao”, explicándole que un universitario tenía que estar en fiestas salvajes y orgías, no escribiéndoles emails a una embarazada. Ahí empezó la guerra, donde cada respuesta era cada vez más ingeniosa que la anterior. Castiel también se unió, pero sus contestaciones eran cortas y algo secas y Dean no quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba. Varias veces había pensado en acercarse a la universidad y hablar con él, pero sabía que le incomodaría, así que desistió.

                El timbre de primera hora lo sacó de su ensoñación. Salió de la sala de profesores y caminó por los pasillos lentamente, con su maletín con el portátil en la mano y un libro en la otra. Todas las chicas que se cruzaban con él por el camino lo saludan encantadoramente. Él sabía que para ellas no era más que un trocito de queso rico y apetitoso con patas, y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, lo entendía. Dean también había tenido diecisiete años y sabía lo que era tener un profesor que estaba cañón, y si encima era enrollado como él…

                - Buenos días –saludó entrando en el aula.

                Todas, de la primera a la última de las alumnas lo saludaron. Dean no entendía cómo esas misma criaturas habían organizado el día anterior una protesta para poder ponerse pantalón corto en la clase de gimnasia. Con él siempre habían sido unas benditas y ojalá siguiera siendo así.

                - Ayer nos quedamos en…

                Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. El director, el señor Crowley apareció tras dar un par de golpecitos.

                - Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero quería hablaros sobre el nuevo programa escolar que se ha aprobado ayer en junta.

                Dean bufó porque la que se había organizado el día anterior en la sala de profesores fue de órdago y él, cabreado, se marchó antes incluso de que acabara.

                - Como sabéis, todos los años, se destina un dinero a cada departamento del centro y el suyo, señor Winchester es el presupuesto más barato.

                - Pensé que eso era lo que buscaban –se defendió-. Tengo todo el material que necesito, las aulas están bien y las chicas y yo tenemos programadas varias visitas a diferentes museos.

                Las chicas sonrieron disimuladamente cuando Crowley le miró de mala manera por usar ese término con ellas.

                - El caso es, señor Winchester, que pensamos que debería alentar más a sus pupilas a estudiar una carrera relacionada con ésta asignatura, ¿no cree?

                Dean se encogió de hombros. Él tenía la teoría de que las chicas estudiaran lo que les gustara y punto. A la cuenta el colegio tenía otras ideas.

                - Para ello –ese hombre seguía hablando como si nada con su redundante acento inglés-, ayer cuando acabó la reunión, el subdirector y yo nos pusimos en contacto con varias universidades de la zona para preguntarles si algunos de los profesores estarían dispuestos a acoger a nuestras alumnas en un par de clases a la semana para alentarlas a estudiar el maravilloso mundo del arte y ya de paso, ir introduciéndolas en el mundo universitario.

                Dean se había puesto tenso y no se enteró de una mierda. En el momento en que ese hombre había dicho “universidades de la zona”, una alarma se le encendió en el cerebro.

                - Y ¿se sabe ya quién nos dará clase a mis _pupilas_ y a mí? –el tono de recochineo no pasó desapercibido por nadie y varias risitas se oyeron en la clase.

                - El curso ya está avanzado y en la mayoría de los sitios nos han puesto trabas porque no tienen hueco ya para veinte personas –se quejó-, pero hemos encontrado un profesor dispuesto a hacernos un sitio  y permitir que éstas señoritas entren en sus clases.

                Dean cerró los ojos porque se lo veía venir. Y tendría que estar ilusionado, pero no era así.

                - ¿Se sabe el nombre del profesor? –preguntó rascándose los ojos con una mano.

                - Sí, lo tengo por aquí. Es un nombre muy extraño –el hombre rebuscaba entre muchos papeles-. El profesor Burnes.

                - Castiel, ¿verdad?

                El hombre se volvió hacia él y lo miró asombrado.

                - ¿Le conoce?

                - Un poco –sí, un poco. Sólo habían dormido juntos durante un año, le había cambiado la vida, se habían dado el lote en la fiesta de fin de curso y hacía cosa de un mes le había hecho la mejor mamada de toda la historia de su vida. Sí, un poco sí que le conocía.

                - ¿Y cómo es que no nos  ha dicho nada? El profesor Burnes es un gran investigador y antropólogo a pesar de ser muy joven. Tiene un gran futuro por delante.

                Dean se volvió a encoger de hombros restándole importancia. Al menos Cas no les había dicho que eran como hermanos. Menos mal, sino tendría que oír a Crowley lo que restaba de curso.

                - Perfecto entonces. Estos son los horarios que tendrá en la universidad y se le pondrá un autobús a su disposición –le tendió varias hojas-. Ahí tiene su número de teléfono en caso de que lo necesite, el número de aula en la que imparte las clases y sus horarios de tutoría. Ese hombre está en todo.

                - Ya –respondió sin pensar, mirando los papeles-. Un momento. Aquí pone que empezamos hoy.

                - Ah bueno sí, se me había olvidado comentárselo. El autobús les está esperando fuera.

                Las chicas saltaron en sus asientos, encantadas por la idea de ir a la universidad.

                - ¿Y cuándo pensaba decírmelo? –el ceño de Dean se llenó de arrugas, enfadado porque nadie le había dicho nada de eso antes.

                - Lo estoy haciendo ahora, señor Winchester –el tono del director fue lo suficientemente claro como para indicarle que se dejara de preguntas estúpidas y subieran al autobús.

                Quizás Dean no había sido el estudiante más inteligente del colegio, pero sabía captar ese tipo de cosas al vuelo, así que se calló, le indicó a las chicas que recogieran sus cosas y que salieran a buscar un autobús con destino al infierno. Crowley fue a protestar por ese tipo de vocabulario en su colegio, pero Dean y sus alumnas ya se habían ido.

 

 

 

                Durante el trayecto, que apenas fueron diez minutos, Dean iba pensando. Intentó participar en la conversación en la que le habían incluido varias alumnas de alrededor, pero no podía concentrarse en nada. Ahora su mente se estaba preparando para ver qué le decía y sobre todo para preguntarle por qué. Por qué había elegido su curso para que les diera clase. ¿Tan poco confiaba en él como profesor que quería hacerse cargo de sus chicas? ¿O quizás era una excusa para no perder el contacto que como hermanos, según Castiel, debían tener?

                Joder, la cabeza iba a explotarle y en ese mismo momento, habría matado por una cerveza y un vaso de whisky. Por ese orden, además.

 

                Cuando llegaron, Dean supo en qué aula estaba dando clase porque él mismo había recibido muchas horas lectivas allí. Aún se acordaba de todos los pasillos y de las historias vividas allí dentro.

                Al llegar a la puerta, respiró hondo, alzó la mano y dio tres golpes con los nudillos. Al principio no se oyó nada y por un momento pensó que no había nadie, hasta que la puerta se abrió a escasos centímetros de su cara. Al otro lado apareció Castiel, que lo miraba muy fijamente.

                - Buenos días, señor Burnes –Dean fue muy correcto y lo trató como si no le conociera de nada. Tan sólo les faltaba que sus alumnas supieran cosas que no debían de saber para hundirle la carrera-. Siento el retraso, el director nos ha informado tarde de nuestra asistencia a sus clases.

                Castiel lo miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo.

                - Pasad –dijo, después de unos segundos-. Os he dejado varios asientos libres para que os podáis sentar todos juntos.

                Dean asintió agradecido  y pasó. Luego se quedó asombrado porque la clase estaba llena. Incluso había varias personas sentadas en las escaleras del aula. Castiel le señaló al principio del todo, a un lado. Allí había varias hileras libres donde podía sentarse.

                Rápidamente y haciendo el menor ruido posible, Dean acomodó a las chicas y luego se sentó delante del todo, a un lado.

                - Con su permiso, señor Winchester, me gustaría lanzarle una pregunta a sus alumnas.

                Dean asintió. El resto del aula miró a las muchachas.

                - ¿Alguna sabría decirme qué es una taula?

                Dean sonrió y movió la cabeza. Muchas de ellas levantaron la mano y Castiel eligió  una al azar para que respondiera.

                - Es un monumento megalítico con forma de T. Parece una mesa.

                - Gracias –Castiel  sonrió a la chica encantadoramente y luego se volvió al resto de sus alumnos-. Como os dije esta mañana, las alumnas del profesor Winchester están sobradamente cualificadas para estar aquí este año. Por favor, démosle un aplauso de bienvenida y continuemos con la clase.

                Los chicos aplaudieron y Dean se puso rojo como un tomate. Eso había sido un gran cumplido, ¿no? Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar por qué Castiel había elegido a su curso para sus clases.

                Cuando sonó el cambio de clase, todos desaparecieron rápidamente para ir a otras clases. Dean se dirigió a sus alumnas.

                - Id y montaos en el autobús. Iré en cinco minutos y como falte alguna, la machacaré –bromeó.

                Las chicas rieron y caminaron hacia el autobús mientras comentaban entre ellas la clase. Castiel, que ya había recogido sus cosas, se acercó a él. Dean lo miró de arriba abajo.

                - ¿De qué diablos vas vestido?

                Castiel se miró. Iba como casi siempre vestido; traje de chaqueta oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata azul y una gabardina.

                - Soy profesor, Dean. ¿Cómo vas vestido tú?

                Dean se miró. Él iba como siempre iba vestido desde que tenía uso de razón; pantalón vaquero, camiseta oscura y camisa de cuadros encima. Así era él.

                - Yo también soy profesor –se defendió. Luego dejó ese jueguecito de las miradas-. Pero no he venido para hablar de trapitos. No tengo mucho tiempo, Cas.

                - Soy todo oídos –Cas dejó de mirarle la ropa y se centró en sus ojos.

                - ¿Por qué me has elegido? –Dean decidió no perder el tiempo y fue directo al grano-. Al principio pensé que era porque no confiabas en mí para dar clase a niños tan mayores y prepararles para la universidad. Luego cuando he oído tu cumplido, he pensado que quizás habría otra razón.

                - Sí, la hay.

                Castiel guardó silencio adrede, analizando la expresión de la cara de Dean.

                - Realmente no confías en mi, ¿verdad? –Dean se aventuró a auto contestarse mientras Cas esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

                - Lo cierto es que te elegí a ti porque sé que eres el mejor. Tenía que elegir un grupo y de entre todos los que me ofrecieron, con diferencia el tuyo es el que estaba mejor preparado.

                Dean alzó una ceja.

                - ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si nunca me has visto dar clase ni sabes cómo son mis alumnas?

                - Tienes razón –asintió-, pero te conozco a ti y sé que eres el mejor.

                Dean no supo qué decir. Por suerte Castiel sí.

                - Vas a llegar tarde y tus alumnas te esperan.

                - Sí –asintió sin saber muy bien qué decía-. Nos vemos el… ermmm… ¿lunes?

                - A primera hora. Y no llegues tardes –Castiel cerró el aula y caminó hasta desaparecer de su vista.

                Dean corrió hacia el autobús atravesando los jardines del campus y por mucho que lo logró, no llegó a tiempo a la siguiente clase, pero le dio igual.

 

 

 

                El fin de semana pasó muy lentamente. Dean aprovechó para ordenar el apartamento y guardar las últimas cajas que tenía sin colocar. Eso sólo lo mantuvo ocupado media mañana, el resto del día tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para comerse el coco una y otra vez. No entendía muy bien el cambio de actitud de Castiel y se alegraba que estuvieran de nuevo en contacto, pero se olía que algo pasaba. Ahora sólo quedaba averiguar el qué.

                El lunes a primera hora, Dean llegó más que puntual junto con sus alumnas a la clase de Castiel. Él ya estaba allí, de nuevo vestido tan austeramente y con esa expresión seca en el rostro.

                - Buenos días –los saludó y siguió preparando el material para la clase mientras el resto de los alumnos iban llegando.

                Dean se quedó en su sitio observándole. Castiel era muy metódico en todo y no dejaba nada libre a la improvisación. Por muy raro y extravagante que pudiera resultar, Dean entendía que todo lo que hacía tenía un porqué y, a pesar de la fama de rarito que Castiel pudiera tener en la universidad, sus clases eran muy populares. Muestra de ello era que aún quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara y la sala ya estaba llena. De nuevo parecía haber varios estudiantes sentados en las escaleras.

                Puntual como un reloj, Castiel comenzó con el tema. Tenía tanta pasión explicando, hablando sobre lo que realmente le gustaba, que transmitía esa ansia y ese amor por el arte de una manera que era prácticamente imposible no caer rendido a sus pies. Dean tenía la ligera sospecha que si Castiel se hubiera dedicado al mundo de la política, habría llegado muy lejos con muchos fieles seguidores tras él.

                Así fue cómo pasaron las semanas en sus clases. Castiel tenía tan poco tiempo que cuando acababa apenas podía dedicarle un par de palabras cuando tenía que irse corriendo para comenzar la siguiente clase en la otra punta del campus. Dean tampoco podía entretenerse mucho porque el director ya le había dejado las cosas claras y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de vérselas con él.

                Por emails, sus conversaciones eran más o menos iguales y algo triviales. Era como si Castiel no tuviera nunca tiempo para Dean y aunque él quería hablar con él, preguntarle y tener más contacto, sentía que no era el momento oportuno. Algo le detenía.

                Una mañana, cinco minutos antes de salir hacia el autobús para una de sus clases, el director entró en su clase. Dean se molestó porque lo hizo sin llamar. Luego vio que Castiel iba tras él y comprendió que el señor Crowley tenía que impresionar a su invitado. Guardó silencio y le indicó a sus alumnas que se sentaran. Las chicas le hicieron caso.

                - Señor Winchester –luego se volvió hacia las alumnas-, señoritas… me complace comunicarles que el señor Burnes ha aceptado mi invitación y ha venido a hacernos una visita a nuestro instituto. Por favor, démosles un fuerte aplauso.

                Las chicas obedecieron y Dean también aplaudió sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Castiel, tan austero como siempre con ese traje de chaqueta oscuro y esa gabardina, parecía el contable del colegio y no un prestigioso antropólogo.

                - Hoy se quedarán aquí mientras le enseño nuestras instalaciones…

                - Con permiso, señor Crowley –la voz de Castiel fue ronca y seca-. Si me lo permite, preferiría dar la clase a las alumnas del señor Winchester aunque fuera aquí y luego seguir con la visita, si a usted le viene bien.

                El director lo miró y luego forzadamente sonrió.

                - Por supuesto. Cuando acabe, el señor Winchester le guiará a mi despacho.

                - Gracias, señor Crowley. Es usted muy amable.

                Dean sonrió por el tono de Castiel, tan complaciente y cortante al mismo tiempo. El director asintió a regañadientes y salió de allí.

                - Le has trastocado los planes y eso le jode mucho –murmuró Dean mientras le veía quitarse la gabardina y  apoyarla contra el respaldar de su silla-. Gracias.

                Castiel sonrió levemente.

                - Tu director es un poco… -respondió muy bajito y entre dientes.

                - Ya –Dean esbozó una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que podría haber congelado el agua de los mares. Consciente de que todas sus alumnas los miraban, se volvió hacia ellas-. Chicas, hoy dejaré de ser vuestro profesor, me sentaré al fondo y dejaré al señor Burnes dar la clase.

                Dean hizo un gesto muy gracioso señalando el final de la clase y las alumnas sonrieron. Caminó por el pasillo central y se sentó en una mesa libre. Castiel levantó la cabeza y las miró.

                - ¿Alguien sabría decirme lo que es la “Tafonomía”? –complacido, observó cómo varias manos se alzaban tras la respuesta.

 

 

 

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer para el día de acción de gracias? –Dean caminaba junto a Castiel de camino al despacho de Crowley. Iban a paso rápido por el pasillo esquivando a las alumnas.

                - ¿Vas a ir a casa? –le preguntó sin volverse.

                - No creo. Tengo mucho que corregir y para un día no me compensa el viaje.

                - Ya, lo mismo me pasa a mi –Castiel volvió la cabeza y lo miró-. Creo que mi compañero de piso quiere hacer una comida de acción de gracias. Vente.

                Dean se paró delante de la puerta del despacho de Crowley pero no llamó. Sin embargo se quedó mirando a Castiel.

                - ¿Compartes piso? No lo sabía.

                - Michael trabaja en una multinacional y viaja mucho, así que casi nunca está. ¿Te apuntas? –Castiel se volvió y fue él el que golpeó la puerta esperando a que contestaran al otro lado.

                - No sé. Ya te lo confirmaré.

                A Dean no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada más porque Crowley abrió la puerta llevando puesta una de sus mejores sonrisas, a la par que falsa. Ambos entraron y Dean desconectó porque ya tenía bastante con comerse el coco preguntándose quién era ese Michael y por qué no había sabido antes de su existencia, como para tener que aguantar las pedanterías de su jefe. No y mil veces  no.

                Durante el resto de la semana no vio a Castiel ni una sola vez porque salió de viaje a Seattle, donde tuvo un seminario de varios días. En ese tiempo cambió de idea mil veces y cuando ya pensó que iba a volverse loco, decidió aceptar finalmente la invitación. Castiel pareció complacido y le dio la dirección de su piso.

                Cuando llegó el día de acción de gracias, Dean compró varias botellas de vino y cogió un taxi para llegar hasta el apartamento. No estaba muy lejos, pero llovía y el tiempo parecía que iba a empeorar.

                Tras dar varios golpes en la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a un chico que no conocía de nada. Dean lo miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente. No sabía si se había equivocado o si ese era Michael o qué. Sabía que iba a haber más gente invitada, así que se quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. El muchacho, de cabello negro azabache y ojos casi tan azules y bonitos como los de Castiel, lo miró y sonrió.

                - Tú debes de ser Dean, ¿no? Ven, pasa. Te presentaré.

                Dean pasó a un salón bastante amplio y en el que olía a gloria. Allí ya habían varias personas.

                - Chicos, os voy a presentar. Éste es Dean Winchester, compañero de clase de Castiel. Dean –dijo volviéndose hacia él para ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo-, estos son Ana, Ruby, Gabriel, Rafael, y Meg. Y yo, que soy Michael.

                Dean les sonrió. ¡Mierda! Siempre se le habían dado mal las presentaciones si no tenía una cerveza entre pecho y espalda.

                - ¿Quieres una cerveza? –Michael no esperó respuesta y le acercó una.

                - Gracias. He traído vino.

                - Eres un encanto, Dean. Muchas gracias, no tenías que haberte molestado –Ana, una chica pelirroja y muy menudita se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y le cogió las botellas-. Castiel está en la ducha. Ha tenido un… pequeño problema con el puré de patatas.

                - Ya he dicho que lo siento –Gabriel se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Luego le indicó a Dean que se sentara a su lado-. No se me da bien la cocina.

                Dean se sentó a su lado.

                - Todos sabemos ya que se te da mal, el problema es que vamos a tener que hacer el puré de nuevo –Ruby parecía estar bastante molesta.

                - ¡Tienes prohibido acercarte a mi cocina, Gabe!

                El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y luego se dirigió a Dean.

                - Se sulfuran por nada, ¿no crees?

                - Ya has llegado –Castiel apareció en ese momento, impidiéndole a Dean responder. Traía el pelo mojado e iba vestido de manera bastante informal-. ¿Te han presentado?

                - Ermm, sí, gracias –y levantó la cerveza para demostrar que también le habían ofrecido algo para beber.

                En general parecían un buen grupo y se notaba que la mayoría de ellos se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás. Por lo poco que se enteró mientras comían, Gabriel y Ana habían roto recientemente, pero por lo visto era algo que solían hacer un día sí y otro también, y se hubiera enterado de más cosas si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Michael. En serio, ese tío no le gustaba en absoluto. No sabía si era un falso, un hipócrita o simplemente demasiado maricón, pero lo mismo era un amor de persona y al segundo siguiente era un chulito engreído. Lo que más le preocupaba a Dean, era cómo se rozaba ese individuo con Cas. Parecían roces tontos y sin importancia, pero él sabía que no lo eran porque Dean se consideraba el creador de los roces casuales. ¡Los había inventado él en el instituto, por Dios bendito! Y la verdad, ver que Castiel le sonreía, le dolió. No recordaba que Cas hubiera sido así con él en la vida, por mucho que él lo había intentado.

                Cuando terminaron de comer, jugaron a las películas y vieron la tele. Aunque Dean había congeniado perfectamente con el grupo, se seguía sintiendo tan fuera de lugar, que no pudo ser él en ningún momento y se sentía tan raro… porque ese no era él; no hacía tanto tiempo, Dean había sido el centro de todas las fiestas, el señor y creador del buen rollo, y ahora ahí estaba; mirando cómo un tío rondaba la presa que él quería para sí sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Patético.

                Incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo, anunció que tenía que irse.

                - Es muy pronto, Dean y mañana no hay clase.

                - Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado –mintió mientras se ponía el abrigo.

                Cas lo siguió hacia la puerta e insistió.

                - Pues lo acabas mañana.

                Dean se volvió y lo miró extrañado.

                - ¿Tú? –sonrió-. ¿En serio eres tú, el paradigma de la rectitud y el trabajo, diciéndome que termine mañana? No puedo creerlo.

                Castiel sonrió y fue algo encantador.

                - Un día es un día.

                - Ya –Dean había esbozado una sonrisa al verle sonreír pero ahora había vuelto a estar serio, cuando vio por encima del hombro de Castiel cómo Michael no les quitaba el ojo de encima-. Mejor me voy. Estoy cansado  y tengo que terminar de corregir exámenes.

                - Como quieras –Castiel se apoyó contra la puerta y lo vio irse-. Nos vemos en el colegio.

                - Sí –Dean respondió tan escuetamente que resultó hasta raro. Tampoco se volvió para mirarle. Levantó una mano indicando que se iba y tomó las escaleras.  Cuando apenas había bajado un par de escalones, escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta. Entonces se volvió y miró hacia atrás-. No tenía que haber venido.

                Sí, esa era la sensación que había tenido antes, durante y después de todo aquello. Lo que no sabía muy bien era si Cas lo había hecho adrede o no. Quizás lo había invitado para dejarle claro que entre ellos jamás podría haber nada y que aceptara finalmente que eran hermanos. El problema es que él no podía. Jamás le había visto como a un hermano y ciertamente no iba a empezar ahora.

                Hecho una mierda y confundido, llegó a casa a no hacer nada. Si al menos hubiera tenido algo que corregir…

 

 

 

                Durante las siguientes semanas, Castiel volvió a comportarse como siempre; lejano, ausente y demasiado formal. No habló con él como había llegado a pensar en un principio, ni siquiera se lo volvió a plantear. Ya había dado por hecho que Castiel no quería que pasara nada entre ellos, así que lo dejó pasar. Quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto que lo llamara esa noche tan tarde.

                - Dean, mi madre se ha puesto de parto.

                Dean se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj de la mesilla. No era muy tarde, pero que Castiel se pusiera en contacto con él por teléfono le resultaba muy extraño y por eso se asustó.

                - ¿Va todo bien? ¿Cuándo te han avisado?

                - Ahora mismo. Me ha llamado desde el coche. Está todo bien y por lo que me ha dicho, tu padre está más nervioso que ella.

                Dean sonrió.

                - Típico en él.

                - Te llamo no sólo para decírtelo, sino también para preguntarte si quieres coger el próximo vuelo que salga para Kansas conmigo –al otro lado de la línea seguía en silencio por lo que Castiel siguió hablando-. He encontrado uno por internet que sale en un par de horas. Sé que no nos dan las vacaciones de navidad hasta dentro de dos días, pero le he mandado un email al decano y no hay problema. ¿Quieres venirte tú también?

                Dean se lo pensó. Crowley pondría el grito en el cielo y quizás, tan sólo por eso, dijo que sí. Sin pensárselo más, le dijo a Castiel que se verían en el aeropuerto, mientras tanto él prepararía algo de ropa, los regalos que había comprado para navidad y luego le mandaría un email al director.

                Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, Castiel le esperaba bastante nervioso. Embarcaron y montaron en el avión. La distancia entre California y Kansas apenas era de tres horas y media, dependiendo también del clima. Ojalá llegaran a tiempo.

                Durante el vuelo apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Intercambiaron un par de impresiones sobre una de las clases y poco más. El resto lo pasaron en silencio. Castiel se recostó en su asiento y al parecer se quedó dormido. Dean miró por la ventanilla hacia la nada más absoluta. Se imaginó saltando desde ahí; de la sensación de libertad, del viento pegándole en la cara y despeinándole, y de la absoluta certeza de que acabaría estrellándose contra el suelo. De todas formas así era como se sentía con todo ese tema; él tenía unos sentimientos que jamás había podido ocultar y aunque había aprendido a vivir con ellos, cada vez que estaba cerca de Cas se venían abajo. Los años que pasaron sin verse al menos le ayudaron para conocer a otras personas y comportarse como una persona casi normal. Ahora ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse.

 

 

 

                El Lawrence Memorial Hospital estaba bastante concurrido esa noche. Cuando Dean aparcó el coche de alquiler en la acera de enfrente al hospital casi de cualquier manera y preguntaron en información, varias personas en la sala de espera los miraron. Pamela parecía haberse puesto ya de parto y tuvieron que ir corriendo hasta la octava planta y preguntar allí. Mientras esperaban a que la enfermera de guardia, una mujer bastante desagradable y huraña se dignara a decirles algo, Sam llegó.

                - ¡Tíos! ¿Lleváis mucho rato aquí? ¿Se sabe algo?

                Dean lo abrazó efusivamente y se echó hacia atrás permitiendo que su hermano saludara a Cas también.

                - ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto?

                - Cuando me llamó Pamela yo ya estaba de camino.

                - Aún no sabemos nada. Acabamos de llegar –Castiel le contestó al ver que Dean no parecía haber oído la pregunta.

                - Joder, ¡odio esperar! –Dean maldijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer de detrás del mostrador le oyera, pero ni por esas la mujer dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para atenderles.

                - Creo que no vamos a tener que esperar mucho más.

                Sam y Dean se volvieron hacia Castiel, que miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo sobre sus espaldas. Ambos se volvieron justo para ver a John acercarse hacia ellos con un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

                Sam fue el primero en llegar hasta él y no sabía si mirar a su padre o la pequeña cosita que traía envuelta en una manta amarilla. John estaba radiante de felicidad.

                - Chicos –habló finalmente, totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo-. Os quiero presentar a Mary Winchester.

                Sam y Dean se miraron y luego a John. Éste seguía sonriendo encantando.

                - Pam dijo que si teníamos una niña, la llamaría como vuestra madre porque sabía cuánto había significado Mary en nuestras vías –sonrió, emocionándose de nuevo-. Mary, di hola a estos tres tontos que tienen cara de idiotas.

                - Me parece un nombre precioso y una buena elección –Castiel habló pausadamente, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar por la emoción.

                - Creo que tú tendrías que ser el primero en cogerla –John acercó el bultito a sus brazos y se la acomodó para que la niña estuviera cómoda en ellos.

                - Sospecho que a esta preciosidad no le van a faltar brazos que la cojan –sonrió mientras se la acercaba a los demás para que la vieran.

                - Dios… vais a malcriármela, ¿verdad? –John no podía dejar de sonreír ni un solo instante.

                - No lo dudes ni un segundo –Sam le rozó la mejilla con un dedo. La mano de ese hombre tan grande al lado de esa carita tan pequeña, era casi irreal-. Pam está bien, ¿verdad?

                - Si, todo ha salido muy bien y en un tiempo record –bromeó-. Casi no nos da tiempo de llegar ni al hospital.

                Los cuatro rieron y la niña se despertó. Por un momento pensaron que se echaría a llorar, pero la pequeña se limitó a bostezar y a abrir esos ojos tan increíblemente azules que tenía, tan parecidos a los de Castiel.

                - Se parece a ti, Cas –Sam seguía acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

                - Sí, es preciosa –Dean no notó que tres pares de ojos se le habían quedado mirando. Él seguía mirando a la pequeña, que lo tenía totalmente embelesado.

                - Bueno –John se acercó para rescatar a su  pequeña de entre esos malcriadores de bebés-. Voy a devolverla a la enferma antes de que me dé una paliza.

                - Sí, ya hemos visto que son un encanto, ¿eh? –Dean sonrió, viendo cómo su padre se despedía de ellos y se llevaba a la pequeña con él.

 

 

 

                Pamela y Mary salieron del hospital la víspera de navidad. Todos se habían esforzado por hacer una cena comible para celebrar la primera fiesta en la que iban a estar todos juntos con la pequeña Mary, pero no lo consiguieron, así que llamaron a un importante restaurante de la ciudad y compraron la cena. Intentaron engañar a Pam diciéndole que lo habían cocinado ellos, pero ella los conocía demasiado bien y sabía de sobra que un Winchester no sabía cocinar esa comida tan rica ni practicando toda la vida, y su hijo mucho menos.

                La cena fue agradable y tranquila y a la mañana siguiente abrieron los regalos de navidad. La mayoría eran destinados a la pequeña y su madre los abrió encantada.

                - En serio, no había visto tantos regalos juntos en mi vida –Pamela se levantó de la silla con la pequeña que acababa de terminar de tomarse el biberón y comenzó a examinarlo todo -. Dean, cógeme a la pequeña por favor, porque me gustaría ordenar los juguetes en su cuarto.

                Dean se acercó a ella y cogió al bebé. Los habían dejado solos en el salón; Sam se había llevado a su padre al garaje, donde estaba probando varias herramientas que le habían regalado y Castiel llevaba un rato en el porche. Le habían llamado un rato atrás y parecía que aún seguía al teléfono.

                - Oye no vayas a pensar que soy tu niñera, ¿eh? Y que puedes librarte de la niña así como así –Dean bromeó cuando acomodó a la pequeña sobre su hombro y comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

                - Vale, Dean –Pamela comenzó a recoger juguetes de encima del sofá, ignorándole un poco-, pero la próxima vez que quieras decirme eso, primero límpiate el babote que te cuelga de un lado de la boca.

                Dean sonrió y la vio irse. Con la niña aún sobre el hombro, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. No tenía pensado salir porque fuera hacía demasiado frío para la pequeña, así que se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas. Castiel pasó justo en ese momento por delante aún teléfono en mano y totalmente absorto en la conversación.

                - No Michael, lo del otro día no estuvo bien, y lo sabes. No puede volver a pasar –hubo un largo silencio en el que Castiel parecía escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea telefónica-. ¡Claro que me gustó, pero ese no es el caso y lo sabes!

                Dean no quiso escuchar más y se alejó de la ventana. Subió lentamente las escaleras y caminó hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Parecía mentira que al final ese dormitorio, después de tantísimo tiempo, al fin estuviera acabado. Parecía que fue ayer cuando estaba quitando sus cosas de él de mala gana para dejarle hueco a Castiel. Habitación que jamás llegó a utilizar, por otra parte. Ni viviendo allí, ni cuando venía de visita, y él se alegraba de ello porque estaba seguro que Castiel cambió su vida. Posiblemente ahora habría estado trabajando con su padre en el taller y aunque no habría sido desgraciado del todo, tampoco habría podido ser completamente feliz. En realidad ahora tampoco lo era, así que para lo que le había servido tanto esfuerzo…

                - Dean, te estoy hablando. ¿Estás bien? –Pamela se volvió hacia él con los brazos aún lleno de juguetes-. Estás muy serio. ¿Te pasa algo?

                Dean volvió en sí de sus pensamientos y la miró.

                - Pam… creo que voy a irme mañana.

                Ella lo dejó todo sobre la cuna y lo miró.

                - ¿Tan pronto? –se acercó hacia él-. ¿Por qué?

                - Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y con las prisas se me ha olvidado traerlo para adelantar algo aquí y no quiero hacerlo a la vuelta totalmente a la carrera.

                La mujer frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Luego se dio la vuelta, cogió de nuevo varios juguetes y miró en qué parte del mueble ponerlos. Estuvieron varios segundos callados hasta que ella, con más juguetes en los brazos, siguió hablando.

                - Cuando eras más jovencito mentías mejor, ¿lo sabías? Era difícil pillarte una. Ahora siento comunicarte que has perdido esa habilidad.

                - No sé de qué me hablas.

                - Bien, disimula –ella se volvió y le guiñó un ojo-, pero piensa que quizás si lo hablamos, yo pueda ayudarte.

                Dean guardó silencio. Nunca se había planteado contarles nada a ningún miembro de su familia y menos a la madre de Cas. No quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía porque temían que le dijeran que estaba enfermo o algo mucho peor.

                - No creo que éste sea el mejor momento –se excusó intentando buscar una salida-, y además es muy largo de contar.

                Pam miró por encima del hombro de Dean asegurándose de que no venía nadie. Tras hacerlo, se centró de nuevo en él.

                - ¿Te puedo hacer yo un resumen sin que te enfades?

                Dean la miró y estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero quizás ya había llegado el momento de que se descargara con alguien.

                - Por favor.

                - Te gusta alguien. Estás enfadado y ausente porque esa persona no te hace caso o al menos no todo el que tú quisieras y piensas que volviendo rápidamente a Los Ángeles podrías arreglar algo. ¿Me equivoco?

                - No mucho, pero las razones no son del todo correctas.

                - Bien. Pues dímelas.

                - No puedo Pam en serio, no puedo.

                - ¿Pero por qué? –se acercó hasta él y apoyó las manos sobre el antebrazo del hombre, con el que le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Mary-. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

                ¡Maldita fuera su estampa! No tenía que haberle dicho nada porque ahora ella no pararía de insistir y lo cierto era que, aunque se moría por contárselo a alguien, ella era a una de las últimas personas a las que se lo quería contar. Era la madre de Cas y casi la suya también… joder, ¡menuda mierda!

                - No quiero que te enfades conmigo y que dejes de hablarme –la voz le salió tan lastimera y en un susurro que temió que ella, a pesar de estar pegada a él, no le oyera.

                - Escúchame –Pam lo zarandeó ligeramente cogiéndole de los brazos-. Jamás, ¿me oyes? jamás pasará nada lo suficientemente grave entre tú y yo como para que deje de hablarte, ¿entendido?

                Dean asintió como un niño pequeño y de pronto se vio confesando lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando.

                - Estoy enamorado de Castiel.


	5. Liked I never loved you at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: destiny can’t be changed  
> Capítulo: 5/6 Like I never loved you at all  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: Flexikuki  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: SPN, RPS  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, Eric Kripke y Sera Gamble. El resto todo es ficción. Sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de poder jugar con ellos un rato y que vosotras le leáis.  
> Resumen:  
> Personajes secundarios: John Winchester, Pamela Burnes, Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester, Christian Kane, Anna Milton, Bela Talbot, Crowley

 

\- Papá. Si guardas el martillo ahí, luego no podrás abrir bien la caja de herramientas.

                - Hijo mío; tú eres abogado, yo mecánico –le respondió mientras, de un golpe, cerraba la caja haciendo un poco de presión-. Créeme, sé de estas cosas.

                Luego apretó el botón para abrir el maletín y éste no se abrió. John le dio un ligero golpe, pero siguió sin abrirse. Otro golpe disimulado seguido de un pequeño insulto llenó el garaje. De reojo miró a su hijo.

                - Seguramente el mecanismo de la caja esté mal.

                - Seguro –Sam sonrió, mostrando sus encantadores hoyuelos. ¿Para qué iba a discutir con su padre? Toda la vida había sido igual de cabezota. ¿Para qué empezar ahora?-. Quizás si le das un meneo…

                - Hmmm un meneo –John sonrió por su tono de voz y zarandeó la caja. Por arte de magia ésta se abrió-. Asombroso.

                - Seguro –comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta cuando la vio abrirse-. ¡Hola, Cas! ¿Vienes a explicarle a este hombre que si una cosa no cabe en un sitio, hacer que entre a la fuerza no es la mejor solución?

                Castiel se acercó a ellos sonriendo por las palabras de Sam.

                - No sé qué estabais haciendo, pero esas palabras pueden dar mucho de sí –bromeó.

                John sonrió también porque él mismo había pensado lo mismo.

                - ¿Ya terminaste de hablar por teléfono? ¿Algo importante?

                - No. Poca cosa –respondió eludiendo sutilmente la pregunta-. ¿Qué hacéis?

                - Sam me enseña nuevas técnicas para abrir y cerrar cajas de herramientas.

                - Sí, para eso voy a la universidad  -bromeó el aludido. Luego volvió a centrarse en Castiel-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto triste.

                - No. Estoy bien –forzó una sonrisa para poder demostrarles que estaba bien-. Voy a ver cómo están las chicas.

                - Vale –Sam no se había creído nada pero no quiso insistir delante de su padre-, ya de paso que vas a ver cómo están, le dices a Dean que venga –bromeó.

                Castiel sonrió, ésta vez de verdad y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que desaparecía por la puerta del garaje.

                - Está triste, ¿verdad?

                John, que había estado ocupado metiendo más cosas en su nueva caja de herramientas, se volvió hacia su hijo.

                - Parece que sí. Seguramente sean problemas amorosos. Esas llamaditas y salir al porche a hablar con el frío que hace… Supongo que cuando esté preparado nos lo contará.

                Sam se quedó pensativo mirando la puerta. Conocía a Castiel y sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasaba, no lo soltaría así como así.

 

 

 

                - Sabías que era gay, ¿no?

                Pam asintió con la cabeza.

                - Sí, bueno… algo había sospechado en todo este tiempo, pero lo otro…

                - Lo sé –tragó saliva intentando evitar que se le secara la garganta-. Yo mismo lo he negado mil veces y pienso que está mal, porque Cas es como mi hermano y sé que no puede ser, pero…

                - Un momento –Pamela centró toda su atención en él. No parecía desconcertada ni confusa, sino todo lo contrario; ella sí que parecía entender las cosas, incluso mejor que Dean-. Eso te lo tienes que quitar de la cabeza, ¿entiendes? Vosotros no sois hermanos. Habéis vivido juntos y tenéis una hermana en común, pero nada más.

                - Me sorprende que pienses así –Dean estaba confundido, porque Pam, al ser la madre de Castiel, lo tendría que haber visto todo de otra manera-. Pensé que me gritarías y pondrías el grito en el cielo defendiendo el honor de tu pobre hijo.

                - Mi hijo sabe defenderse solo aunque no lo parezca. Mira Dean, tienes que buscar tu felicidad y dejar de preocuparte en lo que piensen los demás.

                - Lo he pensado, pero Cas piensa que somos hermanos. Supongo que compartir dormitorio durante un año conmigo le hizo pensar eso, no sé.

                - Quizás es por la relación tan estrecha que tiene con Sam. Ellos sí que son como hermanos –añadió la mujer-. No tenéis la misma relación ninguno de los tres. Realmente no entiendo por qué mi hijo piensa eso.

                Dean ladeó la cabeza varias veces. Él tampoco lo sabía.

                - ¿Tú lo aceptarías si llegara a pasar algo entre nosotros?

                Pamela se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada por su propia respuesta. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza  y le sonrió.

                - Me alegra saberlo, pero sospecho que no tengo nada que hacer, porque Cas me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces –meditó en voz alta-. Además creo que sale con alguien.

                - Con ese tal Michael, ¿no?

                Dean levantó la cabeza asombrado para mirarla.

                - ¿Le conoces?

                - Castiel y yo hemos hablado un par de veces y yo le he preguntado –la mujer se encogió de hombros-, pero no sé si es algo seguro. No sé por qué no me cae bien ese chico.

                - A mí tampoco –sonrió Dean.

                Pamela levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla y se miraron. Ella lo apoyaba y eso era mucho más de lo que se había esperado, la verdad.

                - ¿Estáis bien?

                Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Castiel en el marco de la puerta.

                - Estamos bien –Pam le sonrió a su hijo. Luego se volvió para seguir ordenando juguetes.

                - Tu hermano te llama, Dean –la voz le salió ronca y casi gutural.

                Dean asintió. Le puso con cuidado la pequeña en los brazos y salió de allí sin decir nada.

 

 

 

                El resto del día fue igual de extraño que esa mañana. Ya todos sabían que Dean se iría al día siguiente y decidieron pasar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. A Dean le daba pena no poder visitar a su amigo Chris, pero esperaba volver pronto, así que decidió aplazar su visita para la vuelta. No obstante, lo llamó para felicitarle las fiestas y preguntarle cómo le iba todo por la granja.

                Al día siguiente, cogió el vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles y se despidió de toda su familia antes de marcharse al aeropuerto. Cuando llegó a su vació apartamento, el silencio y la tranquilidad que antes tanto le gustaba, ahora le parecía terriblemente abrumadora. No había ruido de pisadas por ninguna parte de la casa, ni el olor de algo apetitoso saliendo de la cocina. Ni siquiera el molesto llanto de un bebé durante toda la noche le habría molestado ahora.

                Apenas había soltado la maleta sobre la alfombra, el teléfono sonó. Dean frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que era el número de Castiel. Qué raro… él nunca le llamaba. Preocupado, lo cogió pensando que había pasado algo.

                - Hola. ¿Va todo bien?

                - Sí –la voz de Castiel sonó rara al otro lado de la línea-. Sólo quería preguntarte si habías tenido un buen vuelo.

                Dean se quedó callado, confundido.

                - Sí, gracias –respondió aún sin creer que Castiel estuviera charlando con él como si nada-. ¿Por ahí qué tal?

                - Bien. Sam ha tirado el árbol de navidad al suelo jugando a la consola con tu padre y han asustado a la niña, pero todo bien.

                - Mi hermano tan payaso como siempre –sonrió-. ¿Tú qué tal?

                Dean temió haberle hecho esa pregunta. No sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

                - Bien. Esta noche podré dormir en tu cama y así no tendré que sacar la otra. De pequeño puede que me resultara cómoda, pero ahora de mayor te aseguro que no lo es.

                - Oye, he dejado puestas mis sábanas favoritas de cuando era pequeño. Trátamelas bien, ¿eh?

                Castiel sonrió.

                - Tranquilo, no jugaré con el proyecto de química sobre ellas, ni usare ningún rotulador permanente para hacer un sudoku antes de irme a dormir –bromeó, evocando varios recuerdos que ambos habían vivido mientras compartían esa habitación.

                Dean se quedó callado. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran así con Castiel? ¿Por qué siempre acababan llevándose mejor cuando estaban separados que cuando estaban juntos? Quizás ese era el destino de ambos.

                - Bueno –Dean no supo muy bien cómo seguir-, voy a darme una ducha y a recoger todo esto. Nos veremos en clase, supongo.

                - Sí. Que descanses, Dean.

                - Tú también.

                Con la sensación de que había parte de la conversación que no había entendido, Dean colgó el teléfono y se quedó un rato mirando al vacío. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentir esa vacío por dentro?

 

 

 

                Cas  colgó el teléfono y se quedó sentado en el sofá. John y su madre habían llevado a la pequeña al médico para un examen rutinario y Sam había salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigos. Sin tener nada que hacer, dormitó sobre el sofá hasta que oyó la puerta de entrada y un cuerpo enorme se echó sobre él.

                - ¡Despierta Cas, no puedes quedarte hecho un alga todo el día! –Sam, con su metro noventa y sus cien kilos de peso, rebotó a conciencia sobre el cuerpo de Castiel para hacerle reaccionar. Cuando le oyó reír y maldecir un par de veces, Sam dejó de espachurrarle y se sentó a un lado-. Voy a ducharme y a irme a cenar con unos amigos. ¿Te apuntas?

                - No me apetece, la verdad.

                - John y tu madre  no regresarán hasta después de cenar. Me dijeron que cuando salieran del médico irían a ver a una antigua amiga de la familia y se quedarían allí un rato.

                - Sigue sin apetecerme –sonrió, sabiendo de sobra cuáles eran las intenciones de Sam.

                Éste lo miró y dejó de sonreír.

                - Cas, me gustaría hablar contigo.

                Por la seriedad de su voz y lo concentrado que se puso de pronto, Castiel supo de inmediato de qué querían que hablasen.

                - Es sobre Dean, ¿verdad?

                Sam asintió.

                - ¿Qué pasa con él?

                - ¿Qué pasa con él? –repitió sin comprender realmente las intenciones de Sam.

                - No me trates como si aún tuviera trece años, Cas, porque ya no soy un niño –se quejó-. ¿Sabes? Siempre había pensado que vosotros os ignorabais porque os llevabais mal y no podíais veros. Para mí, un niño totalmente impresionable, era como un shock porque vosotros dos erais las personas más chulas que había conocido en mi vida –Sam miraba el suelo, recordando cosas que llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose-, y no entendía el por qué de vuestro comportamiento. Cuando crecisteis, no sé cómo, supongo que todas las piezas encajaron.

                - ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

                Sam se volvió y lo miró.

                - Sé que eres gay, Cas. Y sé que mi hermano lo es. Lo que no sé lo que hay o ha habido entre vosotros.

                - No ha habido nada –respondió rápidamente-. Hemos tonteado, si quieres que te diga la verdad, pero nada más. Dean tiene que entender que somos hermanos y…

                - No Cas, el que tiene que entender que no sois hermanos eres tú –le corrigió-. Que tú y yo nos llevemos como tal no quiere decir que sea lo mismo con él por el simple hecho de que seamos hermanos. Las afinidades con las personas no se buscan, Cas, se encuentran. Era normal que tú y yo acabásemos siendo como hermanos; tú deseabas tener un hermano pequeño con el que relacionarte y yo deseaba tener un hermano mayor que no fuera tan sobre protector como Dean. Vuestra relación es cosa vuestra y ambos la teníais que haber marcado hace años ya.

                Quizás, si Castiel no hubiera salido huyendo aquel verano, eso que decía Sam se podía haber llevado a cabo. Ahora ya era muy tarde para marcar nada.

                - Desde que conozco a tu hermano, he intentado alejarme de él, ¿sabes? Pero jamás he podido. Muchas veces me he sentido como una polilla atraía por una luz intensa y me asusta porque si metemos la pata con todo esto, podemos cargarnos  la familia y jamás me perdonaría que eso sucediese.

                - Mira Cas. Las cosas hay que luchar por ellas y tú mejor que nadie sabes eso –sentenció-. Lo sé porque tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando te dije que de mayor quería ser abogado. Y aquí estoy. Dean siente algo por ti, estoy seguro. Le conozco muy bien. El problema es, ¿qué sientes tú, Cas?

                Castiel meditó las palabras unos segundos. Sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle, respondió a la pregunta que le formulaban.

                - Estoy saliendo con un chico. ¿Lo sabías? Se llama Michael.

                - No lo sabía –Sam no se movió, esperando que el otro siguiera hablando.

                - Pensé que las cosas podían ir bien con él, pero me equivoqué –Castiel lanzó un suspiro algo más largo de lo esperado-. Me equivoqué porque pensé que podía sustituir a tu hermano, hasta que me di cuenta de que eso no es posible; Dean es insustituible.

                - Lo sé –sonrió levemente-. Cas, decidas lo que decidas, vamos a apoyarte. Lo sabes, ¿no? Lo único que queremos es que seáis felices.

                Castiel asintió. Vio como Sam se levantaba del sofá y le decía que iba a ir a ducharse porque ya llegaba tarde para ir a cenar. Él se quedó mientras tanto en el sofá. Sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó a Michael. Intentando no hacerle demasiado daño, rompió con él. De todas formas las cosas no iban muy bien entre ellos. En realidad nunca habían ido bien;  Michael era demasiado posesivo y Castiel… Cas sólo intentaba olvidar a Dean. Y nunca lo había logrado. ¿Para qué seguir haciéndole daño a una persona que no se lo merecía? Porque Michael podía ser posesivo y celoso, pero era un buen tío. Ahora se había dado cuenta que intentando huir de Dean sólo había logrado hacerle daño a todo el mundo. ¿Y si, por una vez en la vida, intentaba estar con él?

                Cuando terminó de hablar con él y de sentirse la peor mierda del mundo entero, Castiel colgó el teléfono. Michael estaba muy enfadado y no habían quedado del todo bien. Bueno, ya lo arreglaría cuando llegase a Los Ángeles. Ahora se sentía algo mejor porque había dejado de engañarle y porque ahora sí que estaba preparado para intentar algo con Dean.

                Vio  a Sam bajar como un rayo la escalera. Se despidió de él y se levantó del sofá. Lentamente caminó hacia su dormitorio. Debería cenar algo antes de irse a la cama, pero tenía sueño y prepararse algo le daba demasiada pereza. Sinceramente, su estómago podía esperar al día siguiente.

                Se desnudó y se metió en la cama. En ese mismo instante, el olor a Dean lo envolvió. Era un aroma penetrante y cercano, mezcla de su sudor, gel de ducha y loción para el afeitado. Al menos la almohada olía a eso. La combinación de todos esos olores le provocó una erección en el acto y la verdad es que no le sorprendió. Al principio intentó luchar contra esa sensación y el deseo de tocarse, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormirse. Obviamente su polla opinaba otra cosa muy distinta y es que tan sólo imaginarse en la cama de Dean, masturbándose mientras pensaba en él, hizo que se pusiera más caliente aún.  Luchó contra esa imagen intentando relajarse para dormir y la verdad es que no lo consiguió. A ver, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? No iba a dormirse en la vida si tenía en la mente imágenes de Dean subidas de tono. Bueno, siempre podría levantarse y abrir su propia cama, pero no tenía ganas y en el fondo de su mente no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable?

                Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tiró de ambos lados del elástico de los calzoncillos y se desprendió de ellos. Miró las sábanas con el reflejo que entraba de las luces de la calle y miró los dibujitos de coches y pistolas que adornaban la tela. Esas sábanas podían tener mil años y sabía de sobra que eran las favoritas de Dean desde que era pequeño. Lo supo una vez, que sin querer, se las manchó de rotulador y Dean casi le hizo limpiar la mancha con la lengua. El hecho de saber que iba a masturbarse en sus sábanas favoritas le dio más emoción. Sin demorarlo más, se llevó una mano al pene y comenzó a acariciarse mientras con la otra comenzó a acariciarse los testículos.

 

                Los dedos largos y elegantes de Castiel se masajeaban ejerciendo una cierta presión sobre la base del pene para luego darse un tirón y repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. La punta del pene comenzó a humedecerse, pero rápidamente lo retiró con la yema de los dedos de la otra mano. En lugar de limpiarse en la camiseta o incluso en las mismas sábanas, Castiel se llevó los dedos a su entrada y se lubricó bien, esparciendo la translúcida esencia sobre su orificio de entrada. Luego probó a deslizar un dedo. Apretado y aún  a medio preparar, Cas jadeó por la sensación. Cerró los ojos y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada mientras su cuerpo se rozaba contra las suaves sábanas, imaginando que quizás esas caricias podían provenir de las manos de Dean, de sus labios, de su lengua…

                El glande volvió a brillar, humedecido y deseoso por más caricias. No se hizo esperar y volvió a pasar un dedo sobre la suave piel para luego repetir el mismo movimiento de antes. Ésta vez, la presión que ejerció fue más persistente, adentrándose un poco más que antes. Sacó el dedo y lo volvió a introducir hasta que añadió un segundo.

                Comenzó conteniendo un jadeo entre los labios a la par que notaba cómo el dedo índice y el corazón se iban adentrando poco a poco en él. Esa sensación de ir sintiéndose lleno, unida a la otra mano con la que seguía masturbándose cada vez a mejor ritmo, provocó que los jadeos que emitía fueran cada vez en un tono más alto, hasta convertirse en gemidos roncos, calientes y tremendamente sexis.

                Incrementó el ritmo, tanto con una mano como con la otra, haciendo que su cuerpo se rozara contra las sábanas en un ondulante movimiento, hasta que el orgasmo le pilló desprevenido. Entonces empujó con las caderas hacia arriba, arremetiendo contra su propia mano mientras se corría caliente y jadeante sobre su cuerpo.

                En cuestión de segundos todo pasó y Castiel se quedó laxo y jadeante sobre la cama. Sabía que había manchado las sábanas. Las favoritas de Dean. Eso le hizo sonreír perezosamente. Se durmió pensando en la cara que pondría si llegara a saberlo algún día.

 

 

 

                Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Castiel cuando se levantó, casi cerca del medio día, fue llamar a Dean. Se había propuesto acercarse a él. No quería seguir huyendo. Ni esconderse. Ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Llevaba toda la vida así y si Dean decidía mandarle a la mierda, estaba en todo su derecho, porque no había sido sincero con él.

                Vaya, si analizaba su vida, se veía como un tío que había intentado complacer a todo el mundo menos a él mismo y, mientras lo hacía, no había terminado por complacer a nadie, y menos a sí mismo. ¿Conclusión de su vida? Que estaba cansado de hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él. Quería a Dean, lo deseaba y si en ese mismo momento lo tuviera delante, seguramente lo ataría a la cama y no le dejaría salir de ahí en varios días.

                Al cuarto tono, la voz ronca e inconfundible de Dean respondió.

                - ¿Cas? ¿Va todo bien?

                Era lógico que le hiciera esa pregunta, puesto que no solían llamarse muy a menudo a no ser que la cosa fuera muy importante. El hecho de que hubieran hablado el día anterior no significaba nada ya que habían sido demasiados años jugando al gato y al ratón. Ahora Castiel iba a intentar arreglar eso.

                - Dean… tengo que decirte algo –dijo con una voz mortalmente seria y profunda-. Es sobre tus sábanas favoritas.

                - Espero que sea una broma –se oyó al otro lado del teléfono-, porque  ayer te lo avisé.

                - Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –respondió igual de serio y culpable, aunque Dean no podía ver la sonrisa que lucía en la boca.

                - A ver –se oyó un suspiro de resignación-. ¿Con qué lo has manchado? ¿Chocolate? ¿Bolígrafo? ¿Esmalte de uñas?

                Castiel arqueó una ceja. ¿Esmalte de uñas?

                - Díselo a tu madre, ella sabe quitar cualquier mancha de cualquier tipo de ropa. Menos el rotulador permanente. Eso no sale con nada y te juro Cas que como lo hayas manchado de eso…

                - No puedo decírselo a mi madre, Dean. Me da vergüenza.

                - Dime que no te has meado en mi cama…

                - No, Dean. Peor.

                ¿Peor? ¿Había algo peor que el rotulador permanente que no salía con nada?

                - Mira tío, me estás asustando. Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan grave… Sé un hombre y díselo o te mataré cuando te vea.

                - Está bien –Castiel cambió totalmente de tono, hablando ahora de una forma mucho más alegre y despreocupada-. Le diré “Mamá, anoche me corrí en la cama de Dean mientras me masturbaba pensando en él. ¿Me lavas las sábanas?”

                Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado al otro lado de la línea. Castiel aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - ¿Qué cara crees que pondrá mi madre?

                Dean aún procesaba el dato que el otro le había dado.

                - Que tú… ¿qué?

                - Ya me has oído –respondió.

                - Tío, no me hagas esto –Dean miró alrededor. Estaba haciendo unas compras en el centro comercial y empalmarse allí en medio no era lo mejor que su cuerpo podía hacer-. Estoy en un sitio público y rodeado de niños por todas partes. Van a pensar lo que no es.

                Castiel comenzó a reírse.

                - Está bien. Te llamaré esta noche y seguiremos hablando.

                A Dean no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando Castiel ya se había despedido de él y había cortado la llamada. Éste se quedó mirando el teléfono como un tonto y con los pantalones visiblemente apretados por cierta zona. Joder. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Era la nueva manera de joder a Dean Winchester? ¡Maldición! Ahora iba a tener que esperar hasta la noche…

 

 

 

                En realidad, Dean tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente, porque esa misma noche Castiel le mandó un mensaje donde le decía que Sam le había arrastrado al cine y no había podido llamarle antes y que al día siguiente lo haría.  A Dean no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Se acostó y tardó siglos en dormirse. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Castiel. ¿Qué diablos se traía entre manos?

                Al día siguiente tampoco tuvo noticias de él. Cuando lo llamó, nadie contestó a la llamada y estuvo a punto de llamar a casa, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Por la noche, bastante tarde, recibió un mensaje de Castiel donde le decía que había estado todo el día fuera, en el campo, y que se había olvidado el teléfono en casa. Ahora había vuelto muy cansado y se iba directamente a la cama. Mañana le llamaría sin falta. Dean estuvo a punto de mandarle a la mierda y no le respondió. Al final se fue a la cama y tardó igual o más que el día anterior en dormirse.

                Al día siguiente, el teléfono le despertó. Dean rodó por la cama y tanteó con la palma de la mano la mesilla de noche buscando ese infernal ruido. Finalmente lo encontró y apretando un botón, respondió a la llamada.

                - ¿Hmmm?

                - ¿Interrumpo algo?

                Dean abrió un ojo para descubrir que el cuarto estaba lleno de claridad y por la posición de la luz, parecía ser casi medio día.

                - He dormido poco y mal –ladró con la voz ronca y pastosa-. ¿Qué quieres?

                - Nada –Castiel parecía inmensamente feliz-. Sólo comunicarte que tus sábanas ya están limpias y guardadas en su cajón esperando que vuelvas a casa.

                Por si acaso Cas tenía prisa, Dean decidió ir directamente al grano.

                - ¿Me vas a explicar finalmente eso?

                - ¿El qué?

                Dean se quitó las legañas y bostezó ruidosamente.

                - Lo de que te hayas masturbado pensando en mi. ¿Fue un accidente o qué?

                - Bueno, las sábanas apestaban a ti.

                - Haberlas cambiado –protestó. Sus sabanas no apestaban. Él no apestaba. Ese comentario le jodió.

                - Me di cuenta tarde –respondió Castiel sin darle importancia-. Además, no me estoy quejando; me gusta que huelan a ti.

                - Cas, no sé a qué estás jugando –decidió ir directo al asunto-. Llevas meses ignorándome y pasando de mí. De hecho, aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que me veías como a un hermano y que todo lo demás que pensásemos que no fuera eso, estaría mal.

                - Esas no fueron del todo mis palabras.

                - Yo siempre me he explicado mejor que tú.

                - Tus ganas.

                Ambos guardaron silencio medio sonriendo.

                - Dean, yo… estoy cansado de ser lo que la gente quiere que sea. Creo que ha llegado el momento de ser yo por una vez en la vida.

                Dean no se podía sentir más orgulloso por oír aquello.

                - Y masturbarte en mi cama es ser tú, ¿no? –bromeó. Pensó que seguir en ese tono no pondría las cosas más serias. Así iban bien por el momento.

                - Sí –sonrió, medio ruborizándose. Aún no se creía lo que le había dicho, pero no se arrepentía-. Cuando compartíamos habitación, siempre me hacía el dormido cuando te masturbabas y…

                - Whoaaaa whoaaaa para el carro. ¿Qué? –preguntó totalmente flipado-. ¿Me espiabas cuando me pajeaba?

                - Bueno. Tanto como espiarte… sí.

                - ¡Joder Cas, esas cosas no se hacen!

                - Lo descubrí por error, ¿vale? –se defendió-. Una noche llegaste armando un jaleo tremendo y me despertaste, pero no me moví en la cama porque estaba enfadado contigo, no recuerdo el porqué ahora mismo. El caso es que sacaste una revista de debajo del colchón y te pusiste a verla. Luego comenzaste a tocarte.

                - Y claro, tú no podías haber dicho que estabas despierto o algo –Dean parecía más tímido que avergonzado en ese momento.

                - ¿Y qué diablos quería que te dijera? _Perdona Dean, ¿puedes esperar a masturbarte cuando haya vuelto a conciliar el sueño?_ -le respondió imitando el tono de su voz-. Me di la vuelta dándote la espalda a ver si distrayéndome con los títulos de los libros del mueble me evadía del momento, pero no lo logré y entonces fue cuando lo descubrí.

                - ¿Descubrir el qué?

                - Mi despertador.

                Dean se quedó mirando la pared, pensativo.

                - ¿Tu despertador? –intentó hacer memoria-. ¿La cosa esa cuadrada, negra y plateada?

                - Esa. Como recordarás, tenía varias esferas; una para la hora, otra para medir el tiempo, y la otra en teoría era un adorno, pero no. Era un espejo.

                Dean apretó los dientes, empezando a comprender. Castiel siguió hablando por si acaso no lo había pillado.

                - No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Recuerdo que miré sin darme cuenta y te vi gracias a la luz de la calle. Intenté cerrar los ojos, pero los volvía a abrir.

                - Y así fue como te convertiste en voyeur, ¿no?

                - Déjate de bromas, Dean. Al principio lo pasé muy mal porque espiar a alguien en un momento tan íntimo no es ninguno de mis hobbies, créeme.

                - Pero seguiste haciéndolo –sentenció.

                - No puede evitarlo. Lo siento.

                Dean tendría que haberse sentido terriblemente ofendido, sin embargo se sintió pavorosamente empalmado. Y fue así, de golpe.

                - Cuéntame –le pidió, mientras se metía la mano por dentro del pantalón del pijama y se comenzaba a acariciar distraídamente la erección.

                - Que te cuente, ¿el qué? –Castiel pareció perdido por un momento-. Ya te lo he contado todo.

                Dean suspiró.

                - Tú ya me has visto a mí, ahora quiero saber yo de ti –le explicó bajando la voz-. ¿Cómo te gusta masturbarte, Cas? ¿Lento? ¿Rápido? ¿Te acaricias desde la base o sólo la punta? Cuéntame.

                Castiel se relamió los labios. Miró alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie pululando por el salón. Afortunadamente no había moros en la costa, aún así para mayor seguridad, comenzó a contarle mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

                - ¿No prefieres  mejor comprobarlo por ti mismo?

                - Ya me gustaría –Dean se relamió los labios y dio un tironcito con la mano sobre la polla-. ¿Vas a hacerme esperar más?

                - No es esa mi intención –Castiel llegó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se tiró sobre la cama aún deshecha-. ¿Te estás tocando?

                - Eso depende de lo que me cuentes –mintió, porque ya llevaba un rato tocándose y si seguía así, iba a terminar sin que el otro hubiera empezado siquiera- Te estoy esperando, Cas.

                Un silencio se instaló entre ambos durante unos segundos, hasta que Castiel lo rompió con la rotundidad de sus palabras.

                - Me metí dos dedos pensando que eras tú.

                ¡Menuda manera de empezar! Dean tuvo serios problemas para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Notó cómo el glande se le humedecía y le manchaba la ropa. Pateó las sábanas y las mantas hasta apartarlas de él. Luego se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la altura de los muslos, dejando libre su erección. El aire frío de la mañana le erizó levemente la piel, notando el ambiente casi helado de la habitación. Contra eso, lo mejor era seguir jugando y nada le podía calentar más que las picantes palabras de Castiel.

                - Para ser yo, tendrías que haber usado tres –bromeó, alagándose así a sí mismo.

                - Eso lo dejaré para cuando te vea –le respondió sonriendo. Luego dejó de reír para hablar del serio asunto que tenían entre manos. Al parecer, Dean quería oír guarradas… pues iba a tenerlas-. Me gusta masturbarme pensando en ti, Dean. Acelerar el ritmo mientras imagino cómo me lo harías, cómo responderías tú.

                - Sí –Dean aceleró la mano, acariciándose y pasando los dedos por el glande-. Sigue.

                - Me rozaba contra las sábanas pensando que eras tú, tus manos, hasta que embestí contra ellas mientras me corría y jadeaba tu nombre, Dean. Una y otra vez.

                Dean supo que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás e intentar contenerse cuando el orgasmo le explotó en el abdomen, expandiendo su calor a todo el cuerpo. Aceleró la mano y se corrió como hacía tiempo que no se corría; salvaje y húmedo e importándole una mierda lo que manchaba. El cuerpo le dio varias sacudidas y con la última, se quedó jadeante y saciado,  totalmente laxo sobre la cama. Con pereza, cogió el teléfono que se le había resbalado del hombro hacia debajo de una de las almohadas y sonrió.

                - ¿No habrás manchado las sábanas, no? –Castiel sonreía, imitando el mismo tono de voz que había usado Dean un poco antes.

                Éste miró y, efectivamente, las sábanas habían sufrido parte de las consecuencias de su calentón. Sin contar que se tuvo que limpiar la mano en algún sitio para poder volver a vestirse.

                - Luego las lavo –jadeó, aún falto de oxigeno.

                -¡Qué injusta es la vida! –respondió a modo de falsa queja-. Dean.

                - Dime.

                - Ven para fin de año.

                Ambos se quedaron callados. Castiel esperando que aceptara y Dean meditando sus palabras. Finalmente respondió.

                - No puedo, Cas. Son muchas horas de vuelo ida y vuelta y no tengo tiempo.

                Castiel pareció comprender. Asintió y luego escuchó cómo Pamela lo llamaba desde la planta baja.

                - Tengo que dejarte, mi madre me llama. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

                - Claro –Dean se despidió de él y colgó el teléfono. Luego vio todo el estropicio y sonrió. Tenía que lavar las sábanas, pero estaba tan cansado y a gusto después de tener tan placentero orgasmo, que se acurrucó a un lado de la cama y volvió a dormirse. Total, las sábanas no iban a ir a ninguna parte sin él.

 

 

 

                El treinta y uno de diciembre normalmente era un día de preparativos y celebración. Años anteriores el mismo Dean estaría ya inmerso en arreglos y festejos. Este año aún estaba metido en la cama y no porque se hubiera vuelto vago, sino porque desde la  noche anterior, sus vecinos de arriba ya habían comenzado a celebrar el fin de año. Durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, se podía oír música, ruido de pisadas y algún que otro gritito femenino. Incluso los más borrachos o los que se habían incorporado tarde a la fiesta, confundieron su piso con el de arriba y llamaron a su puerta varias veces. A la cuarta vez que se tuvo que levantar de la cama, pegó un papel en la puerta donde rezaba “No es aquí, es arriba” Y punto.

                Le complació saber que la gente aún sabía leer y no le dieron más la lata por esa noche, aunque a primera hora de la mañana algún que otro despistado volvió a llamar. Así que entre eso y que no tenía ánimos para nada, no tenía expectativas de pasar un fin de año digno de recordarse. Bueno sí; lo recordaría como el más deprimente de la historia de su vida. Cada vez se arrepentía más de no haber aceptado la invitación de Cas y de su familia para volver a casa. Él no había hecho ningún plan y ver cómo la gente lo celebraba por la tele, tampoco era un gran consuelo.

                Irritado con el mundo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormirse.

                A media tarde escuchó el teléfono sonar. Alargó la mano para coger el dichoso aparato y lo tiró al suelo. Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que llovía bastante y hacía algo más de frío. Genial. También descubrió que la fiesta del piso de arriba se había reanudado de nuevo. ¿La gente no se cansaba nunca?

                - ¿Sí? –respondió con medio cuerpo por fuera de la cama mientras se aguantaba con la otra mano para incorporarse del suelo.

                - ¿Dean? –la voz de Castiel sonó por el otro lado de la línea-. ¿Estás bien?

                - Sí –finalmente se puso derecho y volvió a tumbarse en la cama-. He tirado el teléfono al suelo y me ha costado cogerlo. ¿Qué tal por ahí?

                - Bien. Sam ha decidido hacer no-sé-qué-postre para cenar y tu padre y yo hemos ido a comprar algo sin que tu hermano se entere, por si acaso.

                Dean rió.

                - ¿Vais a salir a la plaza como todos los años?

                - No creo porque hace mucho frío para Mary, y la cuestión es estar todos juntos.

                Dean se quedó callado y Castiel lo notó. Entonces intentó cambiar de tema.

                - El Señor Kripke se ha comprado un tractor nuevo esta mañana y ya lo ha estrellado contra la casa de la vieja Rose. Ha sido desagradable ver a esa vieja darle con el bolso en la cabeza.

                - Seguro que si me pongo, encuentro el video en Youtube.

                - Subido por tu hermano, además –sonrió.

                El silencio les invadió y ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. La preocupación de Cas pudo más y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle.

                - ¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche, Dean?

                - No, no he quedado con nadie. Al principio pensé en llamar a unos amigos y unirme a ellos, pero los vecinos de arriba llevan desde ayer celebrando el año nuevo y la verdad es que no estoy de humor.

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

                - Pues quedarme en casa y ver la tele, supongo. Un super plan.

                Castiel no contestó. No sabía qué decirle. Ya le había insistido bastante para que fuera a casa y ahora recochinearle que se sentía sólo porque él había querido le parecía muy cruel.

                - Tengo que irme, Dean. Voy a hacer unas cosas antes de cenar.

                - Está bien, Cas. Que pases un feliz año nuevo.

                - Tú también.

                La despedida fue algo fría y apresurada. Dean tiró el teléfono por ahí y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las mantas. Después de haber oído la voz de Castiel, se sentía más triste que antes. Ahora mismo podía estar con él y el resto de la familia. ¡Mierda!

 

 

 

                Dean temió que el techo del apartamento se le viniera encima. Arriba parecía haber cada vez más gente y el ruido de las voces junto con las pisadas era ya demasiado molesto. Estuvo tentado un par de veces de llamar a la policía, pero desistió. Era fin de año; la gente lo estaba celebrando… todo el mundo menos él. Se divertían y pasaban un rato agradable con sus amigos… de nuevo todo el mundo menos él. En serio, ¿qué le había hecho a la vida para que ésta lo tratara tan mal?

                La retransmisión de la fiesta de fin de año comenzó en directo desde uno de los sitios más famosos y bonitos de Los Ángeles casi una hora antes de que se acabara el año. Varios famosillos de turno estaban allí, con sus trajes y sus joyas tan caras. El resto de la gente gritaba y bebían como si no fuera a haber un mañana. En ese momento a él sí que le hubiera gustado estar ahí en medio, borracho e inconsciente de todo. Aunque con lo lamentable que se presentaba la noche, se hubiera conformado con estar en la fiesta del piso de arriba. Los invitados seguían llegando y muchos, ya fuera por equivocación, porque no sabían leer o porque sí, seguían llamando a su puerta. Dean pasaba de todos ellos. Ya leerían el cartel, ¿no? Así fue seis veces hasta que el último que llamó no parecía entender el papel pegado a la puerta. Finalmente se tuvo que levantar y abrir la puerta él mismo para mandar a quien fuera a hacer gárgaras. Agarró el pomo con fiereza y tiró de ella, listo para morder si era preciso, cuando se encontró con la sorprendida cara de Castiel. Éste miraba el cartel de la puerta. Luego lo miró a él.

                - ¿Eso del cartel es cierto? Porque venía buscando algo muy concreto y pensé que aquí iba a encontrarlo –comenzó a sonreír sin poder evitarlo-, pero si me tengo que ir arriba…

                Dean lo cogió de la solapa de la gabardina y tiró de él. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, lo apoyó contra ella y se echó encima, murmurándole muy cerca de los labios.

                - Tú de aquí no te mueves –sin darle tiempo a nada más, Dean se abalanzó sobre sus labios y los besó con lujuria. Le complació comprobar que Castiel se dejaba besar y aprisionar contra la puerta, notando todo el cuerpo ancho y fuerte de Dean. Casi sin prestar atención y sin separarse de su boca, comenzó a deshacerse de todas las capas de ropas que Cas llevaba encima. Esa gabardina tan fea y tan molesta le estorbaba para tocarle como él quería.

                Castiel soltó la mochila que había traído consigo al suelo cuando Dean le deslizó las mangas de la prenda por los brazos. La chaqueta siguió el mismo recorrido y cuando le estaba deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata, Cas puso las manos sobre su pecho buscando el borde de la prenda. Dean se lo puso fácil y se la quitó él mismo. Su pecho amplio y fuerte y apenas libre de vello, quedó expuesto ante sus ojos. Castiel lo recorrió con la mirada y gruñó.

                - Tu cama, Dean.

                Dean le impuso un último beso antes de arrastrarle hacia su dormitorio y sin ser demasiado cuidadoso, lo empujó sobre la cama para echarse encima. En cuestión de segundos se arrancaron la ropa y siguieron explorándose el uno al otro. El cuerpo de Castiel era fibroso y elástico, con una piel clara y brillante. Hacía un gran contraste en comparación con ese cuerpo tosco, torneado y fuerte de Dean. Incluso sus pecas parecían osadas y pecaminosas, como él.

                Cuando se cansó de besarle y dejarle marcados los labios a fuego, decidió bajar por el resto del cuerpo de Castiel. Éste se dejó besar y tocar por esa boca y esos dedos expertos. Dean sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y cómo, y cuando llegó a la erección de Castiel, no dudó en introducírsela entera en la boca. Escucharle gimotear mientras le recorría el glande con la lengua era una satisfacción que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Luego se fue deslizando hacia abajo, hacia sus testículos, los cuales se los metió en la boca y jugueteó con ellos un rato, hasta que siguió con la exploración de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su abertura, Dean le separó un poco más las nalgas agarrándole con ambas manos y lo comenzó a acariciar con la lengua. Asegurándose de que estuviera bien humedecido, lo recorrió alrededor hasta que incursionó un poco en él. Insistió varias veces, dejando un rastro brillante tras de sí cuando apartó la boca y lo sustituyó por una mano. Con el dedo índice lo rodeó, esparciendo su saliva y luego, con cuidado, comenzó a adentrarse en él.

                Antes de seguir, se incorporó un poco y alargó el brazo para abrir el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacar un pequeño bote azul. Lo abrió, se echó un poco en la mano y luego lo volvió a guardar en su sitio. Cuando se hubo embadurnado bien, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

                Metió y sacó el dedo repetidas veces, hasta que añadió otro y repitió el mismo movimiento. Los gemidos de Castiel le indicaban cuándo aumentar la velocidad y cuándo ir algo más despacio. Cuando creyó que se volvería loco de deseo por follarle, añadió un tercer dedo. Castiel se contrajo y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Dean levantó la cabeza a su vez para devolverle la mirada.

                - ¿Qué? –le respondió como si la cosa no fuera con él-. Ya te dije que usaría tres dedos.

                Y volvió a atacar con ellos, haciéndoselos notar. Castiel echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire. Ambos guardaron silencio y durante unos segundos sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones y el ruido de la tele de fondo que seguían con las celebraciones y los festejos del fin de año.

                - Mira –Dean volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando oír mejor el sonido de la televisión-. Te aplauden.

                - Yo creo que te aplauden a ti.

                Dean sonrió. Los gritos y los vítores desaparecieron para dar paso a la famosa cuenta atrás que todos los asistentes en vivo y en directo coreaban junto con el presentador.

                - Vaya, tengo hasta cuenta atrás –Dean extrajo los dedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas, acercándose peligrosamente-. Qué presión sobre mi persona.

                El tono de broma hizo reír a Castiel, que se relajó sobre la cama y lo miro, esperando a que Dean se decidiera. Éste no se demoró más y lentamente se fue adentrando en él, teniendo especial cuidado para no hacerle sentir incómodo. La sensación de calor era tan placentera y el cuerpo de Cas se ajustaba tan bien a él, que Dean tuvo serios problemas para controlarse. Finalmente lo logró, pero seguro que había perdido años de vida con el esfuerzo.

                Comenzó a moverse, a salir y a entrar en él casi desesperadamente. Llevaba esperando ese momento demasiado tiempo, incluso desde antes que pasara aquello en el asiento trasero del Impala.

                Para sostenerle y que fueran así más profundas sus acometidas, Dean le sostuvo por detrás de las rodillas, separándole así algo más las piernas y hundiéndose por completo en él. De fondo, el ruido de la gente celebrando el año  nuevo  quedó apagado por los jadeos de ambos y por los sonidos producidos al entrechocar sus cuerpos.

                Dean sudaba copiosamente y estaba tan cerca del precipicio que si se descuidaba, en cuestión de segundos caería por él, pero no sin antes arrastrar a Castiel consigo.

                Sin perder el ritmo, le cogió la polla y comenzó a masturbarle mientras seguía follándolo sin piedad, adentrándose en él y dejándole su marca. Castiel subió los brazos y se agarró a la almohada, arqueando toda la espalda,  marcando los huesos de las caderas y sus costillas. A Dean le gustó verle. No se cansaría jamás de mirarle, ni de tocarle. Sin poder evitarlo, gruñó en aprobación por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y experimentando. Castiel no aguantó más y, clavando los dedos en la mullida almohada, comenzó a correrse ahogando un jadeo entrecortado. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean y ver cómo desaparecía dentro de su cuerpo. No pudo apreciar mucho entre el movimiento  y esa mano masturbándole y el ajetreo de la cama, pero el abdomen de Dean contrayéndose, marcando sus músculos y arremetiendo contra él fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar y sin reprimirse por más tiempo, jadeo en voz alta mientras notaba cómo se corría sobre su estómago.

                Esa visión era mucho mejor a todas las que había soñado y Dean tuvo la certeza de que si tenía que elegir algún momento en su vida para morirse, ojalá que fuera tan intenso como ese.

                - Ojitos… ojitos.

                Dean arremetió de nuevo contra él e hizo varios movimientos circulares, lo que dictaminó su fin porque ya no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a correrse dentro de él. Tenía previsto hacerlo fuera, pero le pillo de improvisto y ya sólo pudo sucumbir a la sensación. Lo agarró por los muslos y arremetió contra él una y otra vez mientras gruñía y jadeaba como un loco, hasta que todo pasó.

                Se dejó de caer, agotado y exhausto a su lado, intentando capturar algo de oxigeno mientras de lejos oía las voces de la gente en la televisión. La música del piso de arriba ahora era visiblemente más alta que antes, pero no le importó. Dean cayó boca abajo en la cama y le importó una mierda manchar las sábanas de nuevo o no. Se sentía tan liberado y tan a gusto que todo le dio igual.

                Castiel se incorporó de la cama. Tenía todo el estómago y el pecho manchado y no se le ocurrió otra que limpiarse con la sábana para poder levantarse. Dean lo miró perplejo y aún jadeante.

                - Tío –aún se notaba que no había terminado de recuperar todo el aire en los pulmones-. ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de mis sábanas?

                Castiel sonrió. Terminó de levantarse y caminó hasta salir del dormitorio. Dean lo siguió con la mirada. Le gustaba observar ese cuerpo completamente desnudo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así tan despreocupado y desnudo cerca de él y la visión había merecido la pena esperar.

                A los pocos minutos Cas apareció con una botella de champán en la mano y dos vasos en la otra.

                - He comprado esto por el camino para celebrar el comienzo de nuevo año porque sabía que no tendrías nada aquí –llegó hasta él y se subió a la cama hasta que se sentó en el centro de la misma-. Por no tener, creo que no tienes ni copas de pie alto. Al menos yo no las he encontrado.

                - Supones bien –Dean se incorporó y se sentó en la cama  ya totalmente repuesto y saciado.

                Castiel sonrió. Dejó los vasos sobre la cama y abrió la botella con cuidado para no derramar nada sobre las sábanas, que las pobres ya habían sufrido lo suyo.

                El corcho hizo un sonido sordo y el espumoso líquido apareció por el gollete de la botella, goteando un poco antes de que Castiel fuera lo suficientemente rápido para verterlo en los vasos. Rápidamente llenó por la mitad los dos, colocó la botella sobre la mesita de noche y cogió los dos vasos, ofreciéndole uno a Dean. Éste lo aceptó.

                - Gracias –levantó la copa, esperando que Cas  hiciera un brindis.

                - Por nosotros –dijo, sin hacerse esperar-. Y por la familia.

                Dean sonrió. Aceptó el brindis y luego se llevó el vaso a la boca, bebiéndose todo el champán. El líquido fue como una bomba para su estómago vacío y enseguida lo calentó, haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado segundos antes. Volvió a coger la botella y llenó de nuevo los vasos. Ésta vez brindó por su acompañante.

                - Por ti –murmuró, incorporándose de rodillas en la cama-, y por tu maravilloso don de llegar a tiempo a las fiestas –se bebió el champán y se adelantó para besarle. Castiel sabía a sexo y a alcohol, una combinación peligrosa. Fue ahí cuando supo que jamás se cansaría de besarle.

                Le quitó el vaso de la mano y soltó el suyo junto la botella que estaba en el suelo. Lo agarró suavemente por ambos lados de la cabeza y lo besó. Castiel lo aceptó complacido. Lo rodeó con los brazos y el resto de la noche fue más de lo mismo.

 

 

 

                A la mañana siguiente Dean se despertó bastante temprano y completamente descansado. Era normal que no tuviera sueño puesto que se había llevado varios días durmiendo prácticamente a todas horas.

                Se desperezó lánguidamente y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Allí, a su lado, se encontró con Castiel. Éste estaba completamente dormido. Dean sonrió al verle.  Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para hacer café. Mientras se quitaba las lagañas apoyado sobre el borde de la encimera de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que tenía el pantalón del chándal puesto al revés. La verdad es que le dio igual. Con el recuerdo de lo bien que se lo había pasado la noche anterior, todo le dio lo mismo.

                El sonido del teléfono los sacó de su mundo de recuerdos. Dean caminó rápidamente para cogerlo antes de que despertara a Castiel.

                - ¿Sí?

                - ¡Feliz año nuevo, corazón! –la voz de Pam llegó alegre y despreocupada desde el otro lado de la línea- ¿Llegó mi hijo a tiempo?

                - Sí. Llegó a tiempo –y a punto, estuvo tentado de decir, pero se calló. Una cosa es que tuviera algo de confianza con ella y le hubiera contado lo que sentía por Castiel y otra muy distinta era contarle lo que le había hecho a su querido hijo la noche anterior-. Feliz año nuevo para vosotros también. ¿Qué tal por ahí?

                - Bien. Tu hermano se marcha mañana y está en el garaje con tu padre explicándole cómo se abre y se cierra el maletín de herramientas que le regaló por navidad.

                - Eso le pasa por regalarle cosas demasiado sofisticadas –rió. Luego guardó silencio hasta que se decidió a volver a hablar-. Pam… si fue tuya la idea de que Cas viniera, te lo agradezco.

                - Me encantaría apuntarme el tanto, pero he decir que todo ha sido idea de él. Removió cielo y tierra para buscar un vuelo y se fue. Nos dijo que había hablado contigo y que estabas algo triste, así que pensó en darte una sorpresa. ¿Te la dio?

                ¡Vaya que si se la dio! Dean sonrió pero no dijo  nada, tampoco hizo falta. Pamela siguió hablando.

                - Bueno, le dices cuando se levante que me llame, ¿vale?

                Dean asintió y colgó el teléfono. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía que aún estaba en la cama? Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó sin querer saber lo que Pamela podía estar pensando en esos momentos. Fuera lo que fuera, seguro que se quedaba corta.

                - Si eso que huelo es café, te perdono que anoche no tuvieras copas de pie alto –Castiel entró en la habitación rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose más aún-. Necesito una ducha y un café, y no necesariamente en ese orden.

                Dean se volvió para encontrarse con un Castiel medio vestido, con los pantalones de pinzas a medio abrochar, sin ropa interior y sin nada más. No pudo evitar mirarle esas caderas que tanto le gustaban y comenzar a empalmarse.

                - No te puedo ofrecer café en copas altas, pero sí en una taza. Y limpia –Dean cogió la cafetera y los sirvió a ambos.

                - Justo como a mí me gusta –Castiel llegó hasta él y le cogió una taza de las manos. Luego se inclinó levemente y le dio un beso. Dean lo aceptó y se lo devolvió con gusto. Luego siguió sirviendo el café.

                - Tu madre ha llamado.

                - Ahora la llamo –Cas le dio un sorbo y se acomodó a su lado contra el mueble-. Dean… ¿Te importa que me quede hoy aquí?

                Dean dejó de beber y lo miró. ¿A qué venía eso? No hizo falta preguntarle porque Castiel se lo explicó sin problemas.

                - Seguramente hoy Michael esté en casa, y con resaca por la fiesta que me dijo que iba a dar en casa –se quedó mirando su taza unos segundos-. No me apetece empezar el año peleándome, la verdad.

                Dean asintió. Desconocía los demás datos, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que entre él y Michael había habido algo y que no habían terminado muy bien, al menos por parte del otro.

                - Claro, sin problemas. Cuando te duches puedes usar ropa mía. Tengo varias cosas que puedo dejarte que me quedan algo pequeñas y que aún conservo–añadió.

                - Gracias –Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

                Pensando que el resto del día sería incómodo estar juntos, Dean se sintió gratamente sorprendido porque no fue así. Era como si ambos volvieran a tener diecisiete años y  fueran inseparables otra vez, salvo que en lugar de estudiar, como solían hacer juntos, Castiel decidió preparar la clase que tenía con las alumnas de Dean al día siguiente. Pidieron comida china, hablaron sobre la nueva evaluación y lo que tenían pensado dar como materia y se dieron el lote en el sofá. Fue inevitable no hacerlo.

                - Mañana tengo clase a primera hora –Dean recogía los platos de la mesa y los metía en el fregadero donde Cas se encargaba de limpiarlos-. Vamos a parecer zombis.

                - Afortunadamente en la universidad somos más listos y como la mayoría de mis alumnos no van a asistir a clase, puedo quedarme en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana.

                - Te odio –Dean se acercó a él cuando lo hubo recogido todo y se apoyó para mirarlo-. ¿A qué hora vienes entonces a mi clase mañana?

                - Sobre las doce, creo. Luego podemos comer juntos, si te parece bien.

                - Perfecto. Voy a prepararlo todo para mañana.

                El resto del día fue algo parecido a dos personas que están acostumbradas a vivir juntos a pesar de que ellos hacía años que no tenían ese tipo de intimidad.

 

                Cuando Dean se levantó a la mañana siguiente y se duchó, Castiel aún seguía en la cama. No quiso despertarle tan temprano innecesariamente así que se fue para clase. En unas horas se verían de nuevo y la verdad es que no podía imaginar horas más largas que esas.

                Las clases se habían reanudado como siempre y Dean ya llevaba dos horas con la mayoría de alumnas medio dormidas o aún parcialmente con los cerebros desconectados. Tampoco es que él estuviera muy centrado esa mañana, y encima no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta, pero al menos él disimulaba. Cuando entró en la clase donde era tutor, habló con las chicas y les preguntó por sus vacaciones. Algunas de ellas acababan de volver de sus vacaciones y le contaron muy entusiasmadas cómo se lo habían pasado.

                - ¿Vicki aún no ha vuelto? – Megan se sentó al lado de una de sus mejores amigas y le pasó un pendrive-. Si vuelves a quedarte sin conexión a internet, por lo menos avisa.

                - Tiene que estar al llegar –Mackenzie cogió lo que le trajo su amiga y se lo guardó en el bolsillo-. Me ha mandado un mensaje desde el aeropuerto y ya venía para acá-. ¿Qué te pareció mi fanfic?

                - ¡Apoteósico! Espera a que Becky lo vea.

                - ¿Ver el qué? –la recién llegada se sentó tras  ellas, en su mesa de siempre y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

                - Anoche subí el último capítulo de mi fanfic sobre el Doctor Sexy.

                - ¿Si? –Becky levantó el tono más de la cuenta-. ¡Eso tengo que leerlo ya mismo!

                - Después le echas un vistazo cuando vayamos al aula de informática.

                - ¡Tías! ¡No os vais a creer lo que acabo de ver en la puerta del colegio! –Vicki llegó corriendo a la clase y se sentó al lado de Becky. Megan y Mackenzie se volvieron para saludarla.

                - ¿Qué has visto? –Becky seguía sacando las cosas de su mochila y no le prestaba mucha atención.

                - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones en casa de tus abuelos? –Megan, como siempre, de las cuatro era la más sensata y atenta.

                - Bien –contestó Victoria de un plumazo-. Escuchadme. He visto a un sujeto totalmente shippeable en la puerta.

                - ¿Sí? –Mackenzie estaba extrañada porque no había chicos en el colegio y el único profesor potable de todo el centro era el señor Winchester, que ya estaba en la clase hablando con otras alumnas-. ¿Le conocemos?

                - Sí, y vais a flipar.

                - Pero quién… -Megan no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió y Castiel entró en la clase.

                Tal y como había acordado con Dean el día anterior, Cas se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban algo sueltos, junto con una camiseta roja y una camisa abierta de color azul. El pelo estaba mucho más despeinado que de costumbre y venía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Localizó a Dean y caminó hacia él. Luego se pusieron a hablar con otra alumna que se había acercado hasta ellos. Becky, Megan, Mackenzie y Vicki se quedaron perplejas por el cambio dado por el profesor Burnes.

                - Así sí que da gusto ir a sus clases  -murmuró Becky algo más alto de lo normal.

                Sus amigas la mandaron callar en el acto.

                - ¡Madre de Dios lo que me acabo de dar cuenta!  Victoria escondió la cabeza entre los libros que tenía sobre la mesa y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

                - ¿Qué pasa? –Mackenzie no entendía nada.

                - ¡Mírale el pantalón! –gesticuló señalando con el dedo para que Castiel, que estaba hablando relativamente cerca de ellas, no se enterara-. Por detrás de la rodilla.

                Las tres chicas se volvieron apresuradamente pasándose el disimulo por alto y miraron el pantalón de Castiel. Allí había una manchita azul redondita e inconfundible. Mackenzie lanzó un gritito y se llevó la mano a la boca. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigas.

                - ¡Esa mancha se la hice yo al señor Winchester a principio de curso cuando se me cayó el rotulador en el auditorio! –explicó aún asombrada-. ¡Estoy segura!

                - ¿Y qué diablos hace el señor Burnes llevando sus pantalones? –Megan seguía mirando la mancha disimuladamente.

                Las otras tres chicas se volvieron para mirarla.

                - ¿Tengo que ser brutalmente honesta o puedes imaginártelo? –Mackenzie palmeó la cabeza de su amiga como si fuera un tierno cachorro y siguió hablando-. Es obvio que esos dos se acuestan. Mira cómo se miran y cómo sonríen.

                De nuevo, las cuatro se volvieron hacia Dean y Castiel, que charlaban ahora ellos dos solos porque la alumna que se había levantado había vuelto a su sitio. La verdad es que se les veía inusualmente contentos para ser el primer día de vuelta de las vacaciones.

                - ¡No puedo creérmelo! –Becky brincaba en su asiento, casi histérica-. ¿Quién va a escribir sobre ellos?

                Todas miraron a Mackenzie, que se ruborizó, pero sonrió encantada.

                - ¡Está bien! Para esta noche os tendré algo, ¡pero ni penséis que lo voy a hacer para todos los públicos!

                - Ya contábamos con eso, querida –Victoria abrió su cuaderno y se sentó bien en la silla cuando vio al profesor Burnes dirigirse hacia la pizarra-. Si tiene el mismo nivel de perversión que ese fanfic que escribiste sobre Chris y Steve, te doy totalmente mi aprobación.

                - Chicas –Dean habló desde el fondo de la clase buscando silencio al ver que sus alumnas no se callaban-. Hoy el profesor Burnes va a ser vuestro profesor y ruego os comportéis cómo vosotras sabéis.

                Varias risitas se oyeron por la clase, pero luego todas guardaron silencio esperando que Castiel comenzara a hablar. Éste se había preparado para seguir con el tema de Mesopotamia que habían dejado a medias antes de irse de vacaciones.

                - ¿Alguna recuerda por dónde nos quedamos el último día?

                Una chica del fondo levantó la mano.

                - Usted nos contaba cosas sobre la ciudad de Babilonia –la chica, una pelirroja con pecas y gafas, parecía haberse puesto colorada cuando los ojos azules de Castiel la miraron.

                - Cierto. Muchas gracias –Castiel le sonrió y se volvió para escribir en letras grandes el nombre de la ciudad. Luego se giró para preguntar de nuevo-. ¿Qué conocéis de Babilonia? Aunque haya sido en libros o por televisión.

                - Sus ruinas –respondió una chica.

                - Bien –Castiel la señaló con el dedo-. ¿Alguna cosa más?

                - Los jardines colgantes de Babilonia –añadió otra.

                - Perfecto –Castiel parecía más que complacido-. ¿Alguna cosa más?

                - La puta de Babilonia.

                Varios jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon en la clase y luego un silencio sepulcral lo invadió todo. Todas, absolutamente todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Becky, que era la que había respondido a la pregunta. Bueno, Victoria que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía la mirada hundida en su libro con la esperanza de que nadie la relacionara con su compañera.

                Castiel miró a Dean con las cejas levantadas y éste fue a levantarse de su asiento para preguntarle a la muchacha por sus palabras cuando Castiel se le adelantó.

                - ¿Sabías que la “puta de Babilonia” era como los albigenses llamaban a la iglesia romana? Se asocia con el anticristo y el apocalipsis. ¿Te gustan esos temas?

                Becky no respondió y se quedó congelada, medio sonriendo, medio queriendo desaparecer del mapa. Castiel le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se calmara.

                - Te recomiendo el libro de un escritor portugués que se llama “La puta de Babilonia” de José Saramago. Seguro que te gusta.

                Ella asintió y murmuró un agradecimiento muy bajito. En serio, tenía que hacer algo con su espontaneidad o algún día iba a encontrarse en un serio problema. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en el colegio en el que estudiaba.

                - Sigamos –Castiel se volvió hacia la pizarra y escribió varias cifras al lado del nombre de la ciudad-. Cayó en desgracia por…

 

 

                Cuando la clase terminó, Castiel tardó al menos cinco minutos más en salir, de tan entusiasmado que estaba hablando sobre esa ciudad que él conocía personalmente. Las alumnas tampoco se dieron cuenta porque estaban embelesadas escuchándole hablar. Finalmente y contra su voluntad, Dean tuvo que poner fin a la explicación. Cuando todas las chicas salieron del aula apresuradamente para ir a la clase de informática, ellos dos se quedaron solos.

                - Me ha gustado mucho la clase –Dean se acercó hacia él, pero se quedó a una distancia bastante prudencial. Castiel se dio cuenta.

                - No muerdo –dijo frunciendo la frente-. Bueno, no siempre muerdo.

                - Lo sé –sonrió permaneciendo en su sitio-, pero es que como me acerque más a ti, voy a tener serios problemas para separarme luego.

                Castiel comprendió y le sonrió.

                - En ese caso me voy. No quiero comprometerte en tu lugar de trabajo –intentó que su voz sonara algo despechada, pero no lo consiguió y acabó mostrándole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

                - ¿Te espero esta noche para cenar?

                Castiel volvió a mirarle, ésta vez sin sonreír. La verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro. Tenía que pasarse por su apartamento para hablar con Michael y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo le decía que no iba a tener las cosas fáciles.

                - Te llamaré para confirmártelo, ¿vale?

                Dean asintió. Le guiñó un ojo y luego salió de la  clase. Castiel miró el reloj. Si se daba prisa, podía acercarse a su apartamento antes de que Michael se fuera de viaje. Tenía que hablar con él y no podía ni quería esperar a que volviera. Sin perder más tiempo, salió de allí rumbo a su casa.

 

 

 

                El silencio que había en el salón no presagiaba nada bueno, porque Michael era muy ruidoso, a veces demasiado, y ese silencio sólo precedía a la tempestad que se estaba acercando. Por un momento Castiel pensó que no había nadie, pero cuando Michael salió de su dormitorio y se le quedó mirando, supo que las cosas iban a ser peor de lo que se había imaginado.

                - ¿Dónde estabas? –la voz cortante de Michael retumbó fría como un témpano en esas cuatro paredes.

                - Ya te dije que pasaría las fiestas con mi familia.

                - Y esa ropa de quién es.

                - De Dean.

                Michael apretó las mandíbulas. Los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Cas, ahora brillaban con odio contenido.

                - Has estado con él, ¿no? ¿Te lo has follado ya?

                Castiel avanzó por la habitación para dejar las cosas que traía sobre el sofá.

                - No tengo que darte explicaciones, Michael. Hemos hablado y todo ha quedado claro entre nosotros, pero si te preocupa tanto mi bienestar –dijo con cierta ironía-, sí, he estado con él.

                Michael bufó por la nariz. Los labios se juntaron formando una fina línea recta. Parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

                - Me das asco –escupió de pronto-. Entiendo que me dejaras, pero… follarte a tu propio hermano. Estás enfermo, Castiel.

                Enfadado, Castiel se volvió hacia él y lo enfrentó.

                - Sabes que no es mi hermano y sabes que jamás ha sido así, así que te rogaría que te abstuvieras de hacer comentarios que no son de tu incumbencia.

                - ¿Que no son de de mi incumbencia? ¡Me has dejado para follarte a tu hermano! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

                - No te dejé por eso y lo sabes. Lo  nuestro  no funcionaba, Michael. No intentes echarle la culpa a Dean de cosas de las que sólo tú eres el responsable.

                Ambos se callaron y se miraron. Castiel le había recriminado muchas veces que no podía ser tan posesivo y tan mal pensado, porque él se sentía agobiado y privado de libertad, pero Michael parecía no entenderlo. Hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

                - Creo que lo mejor será que te busques otro sitio donde quedarte, Michael. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

                - No necesito tu compasión. Puedes quedarte con tu estúpido piso y metértelo por el culo. Seguro que te gusta.

                Castiel no le hizo ningún comentario. No iba a entrar en polémicas con él como si fueran dos colegialas rabiosas. Decidió ignorar sus palabras y caminó hacia la cocina para hacerse algo para comer. A los pocos minutos oyó una llave resonar sobre la mesa del salón y  después un portazo. Michael había recogido sus cosas y se había ido y todo eso mientras murmuraba que se arrepentiría de todo eso. Castiel aún no lo sabía, pero acabaría volviendo a saber de él antes de lo que hubiera deseado.


	6. Take me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: destiny can’t be changed  
> Capítulo: 6/? Take me away  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: Normalmente mi beta es Flexikuki, pero como sabéis, está de mudanza y su casa ahora es como la frontera de Gaza. Sin contar que aún no tiene internet en su casa nueva, por lo que le ha sido imposible betearme éste último capítulo. Sé que habrá miles de errores e incoherencias porque mis fanfics son lo que son gracias a su toque mágico. Espero que me perdonéis los fallos y que todas juntas invoquemos a los señores de telefónica para que vayan pronto a ponerle la línea a Kuki. Un besorro a todas!  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: SPN, RPS  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, Eric Kripke y Sera Gamble. El resto todo es ficción. Sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de poder jugar con ellos un rato y que vosotras le leáis.  
> Resumen:  
> Personajes secundarios: John Winchester, Pamela Burnes, Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester, Crowley, Baltasar, Michael, Zacarías…

La vuelta a las clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad fueron muy llevaderas. Quizás el jefe de Castiel le estaba atosigando demasiado, pero él lo comprendía porque se acercaban los exámenes finales y todos tenían mucha presión encima.

                Su _relación_ con Dean iba bien, aunque no sabía exactamente qué eran. Por lo menos ya había quedado claro que hermanos no eran. También eran más que amigos, pero no eran una pareja, al menos no que Castiel supiera. Lo importante es que lo pasaban bien juntos. El cómo lo llamaran carecía de importancia.

 

                Ese lunes por la mañana estaba siendo especialmente un caos porque Castiel se había pasado todo el fin de semana en casa de Dean y sin darse cuenta, cada vez tenía más cosas desperdigadas entre los dos apartamentos. Al salir esa mañana, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado unos apuntes muy importantes, por lo que tuvo que volver a buscarlos. Cuando no los encontró, pensó que estarían en su apartamento y como una bala, decidió pasarse por allí para recogerlos antes de empezar las clases. Una vez allí y al no encontrarlos, recordó dónde los había guardado en casa de Dean para que no se le perdieran, pero ya era tarde y no le daba tiempo de volver atrás a buscarlos.

                Cabreado con el mundo general, llegó a clase. La mayoría de los alumnos que solían asistir ya estaban allí, incluso Dean con sus alumnas esperaban sentadas en sus asientos de siempre. Éste le saludó muy formalmente cuando lo vio llegar. Sabía que algo le pasaba por la expresión que traía, pero ambos disimulaban muy bien cuando estaban en clase.

                Sin más preámbulos, Castiel comenzó la clase más serio que otras veces.

                Cuando acabó, Dean se acercó hasta él. Solía hacerlo mientras los asistentes abandonaban el aula. A veces comentaban la clase y otras, simplemente, hablaba muy bajito para que nadie les oyera. Ésta era una de esas veces.

                - ¿Estás bien, Cas? Tienes mala cara.

                Castiel asintió mientras recogía las cosas a toda prisa.

                - Sí –respondió por decir algo, porque era obvio que no estaba bien-. Es que tengo mucha prisa. Tengo que pasarme por tu apartamento para recoger unos apuntes que pensaba que estaban en mi casa, pero que al final están en la tuya.

                Dean lo miró y lo comprendió. Tenía que ser un caos tener las cosas desperdigadas por ahí. No supo qué decir porque se sentía un poco culpable por el malestar de Castiel.

                - Luego te veo, ¿vale? –Castiel cogió su maletín a toda prisa y lo cerró. Se agachó para desconectar el cable del portátil y lo guardó en la mochila. Luego se pasó la mano distraídamente por la espalda. Un gesto que parecía no haber abandonado desde que pasó lo de las escaleras-. Llámame si tienes algún plan para esta noche.

                Dean asintió mientras lo veía irse. A ese sentimiento de culpa que ya sentía iba a añadirle el haber dejado a Cas jodido para toda la vida. Maldita la hora en que lo empujó por aquellas escaleras. Sintiéndose una mierda, salió de allí para seguir a sus alumnas. Tenía que hacer algo, ya no sólo para sentirse mejor, sino por Cas, porque lo quería y quería verle feliz.

                Vaya, ese descubrimiento sobre sus sentimientos le dejó extasiado y anormalmente poco comunicativo en la siguiente clase. Puso a sus alumnas a hacer ejercicios y él se quedó sentado en su mesa haciendo como que corregía trabajos pendientes. La realidad era que sí, que quería a Castiel. Lo curioso es que el sentimiento no era nuevo, pero sí el hecho de conocer la verdad. Se sintió confuso porque eso que experimentaba que antes podía haber confundido con cualquier otro sentimiento, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era, y saber la verdad le aliviaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo porque, ¿sería correspondido de igual manera?

                Torturarse con preguntas que no podía responder era de tontos, así que decidió coger al toro por los cuernos, le mandó un mensaje a Castiel y le invitó a cenar en un restaurante tranquilo e íntimo de la ciudad. Tenía mucho que decirle.

 

 

 

                Castiel llegó cinco minutos más tarde que él. Cinco minutos que se le habían hecho eternos y agónicos. En esos trescientos segundos, Dean pensó dos mil quinientas razones para que Cas no le quisiera y todas y cada una de ellas le asustaba como nada en este mundo.

                Cuando lo vio aparecer, se puso incluso mucho más nervioso que antes, lo cual era ridículo porque se veían prácticamente todos los días y de un tiempo a esta parte ambos habían demostrado que había algo más entre ellos. Dean ya sabía qué era ese algo, ahora sólo quedaba que Castiel confesara la suya y que fuera igual que la de él.

                - Siento el retraso –Castiel se sentó a su lado y le sonrió cansadamente. Se notaba que había tenido un mal día, o al menos uno muy largo-. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

                Dean negó con la cabeza. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para hacerle feliz, o al menos aliviarle las tensiones del día.

                - No, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué te apetece beber?

                El camarero, como si los hubiera oído, llegó hasta ellos para tomar nota y volver a los pocos minutos con una botella de vino que descorchó delante de ellos.

                Castiel miró de reojo a Dean cuando se fue el camarero y sonrió.

                - ¿Piensas emborracharme? Porque te lo agradecería.

                Dean le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

                - No. Te he visto algo agobiado hoy y he pensado que una cena tranquila te vendría bien.

                - Eres muy amable –Cas suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldar de la silla-. La verdad es que el día ha comenzado torcido y encima Zacarías no para de darme la lata con todo.

                Dean frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Zacarías? –meditó varios segundos-. ¿El decano?

                - Sí, no sé qué diablos le pasa últimamente pero está nervioso con los exámenes finales y anda detrás de todo el mundo agobiando a todos los profesores. Desde que le dijeron que iban a hacer un reportaje en el centro sobre las mejores universidades de California, anda como loco para que todo esté en orden.

                - No le conozco muy bien. Cuando yo estudié en esa universidad él era un profesor más y nunca me dio clase –Dean movió la copa entre los dedos y se quedó pensativo. Quería abordar el tema por el que estaban allí y no veía la manera de hacerlo-. Cas.

                Castiel le dio un sorbo a su copa, se lamió los labios y lo miró. Dean siguió el movimiento de esa lengua y se hubiera ido detrás, pero ese no era el mejor sitio para ello, y tampoco el mejor momento. Cuanto antes lo soltara, mejor se sentiría.

                - Quiero darte algo.

                Las cejas de Castiel se levantaron por la sorpresa porque no se esperaba nada. No era su cumpleaños y tampoco era un día fuera de lo normal, así que le sorprendieron las palabras de Dean. Éste, sin pensárselo más, se agachó hacia un lado para recoger una bolsa de papel que tenía al lado de la silla. Sin más se lo tendió a Castiel que lo miraba confundido. Aceptó la bolsa, la miró y la abrió. Pesaba un poco por lo que tuvo que apoyarlo sobre la mesa. Dentro, había algo rectangular y grande envuelto en papel de regalo.

                - ¿Qué me has regalado? –Castiel sonreía, no pudiendo esconder lo ilusionado que estaba por esa sorpresa.

                - Ábrelo –Dean también sonreía, esperando que le gustase lo que le había comprado.

                Castiel dejó la bolsa en el suelo y puso el regalo sobre la mesa. Dean le apartó la copa para que pudiera apoyarlo bien. Metódicamente, Cas fue abriendo una a una las esquinas del papel del regalo hasta que éstas se abrieron. Bajo su mirada apareció un cuadro de las piedras de Stonehenge realizada por un famoso fotógrafo y dedicada también por él. Castiel se quedó mirando el cuadro embobado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Desde pequeño le había atraído ese monumento megalítico y recordaba haber sacado  miles de hipótesis con Dean de lo que esas piedras podían ser cuando compartían cuarto varios años atrás. Luego todo cambió y no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Sinceramente, a Cas le sorprendió que Dean se hubiera acordado de eso. Asombrado levantó la cabeza y lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

                - Espero que la falta de habla sea algo bueno –bromeó Dean más nervioso de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio.

                Castiel le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar la foto. Era preciosa y enigmática. Parecía estar tomada bajo el solsticio de verano y con tan sólo mirarla, daba la sensación de que miles de cosas pasaban alrededor sin poder verlas. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y respondió a Dean.

                - Me encanta. Muchas gracias. No sabía que te acordabas de esas charlas que teníamos.

                - Me acuerdo de muchas cosas –respondió misterioso. Luego respiró  hondo, intentando tranquilizarse un poco-. Cas, quiero explicarte el por qué de la foto.

                Castiel asintió mirándole  y prestándole atención. Genial, eso puso más nervioso a Dean. Éste carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

                - Sé que últimamente has dado mil vueltas de tu apartamento al mío y viceversa y sé que ambos ganaríamos tiempo si viviéramos juntos en un mismo sitio –Dean hizo una pausa, donde respiró profundamente y siguió hablando-. El porqué del cuadro es porque quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, a mi apartamento. Sé que normalmente en casos como estos se suele dar una copia de las llaves y esas cosas, pero como tú ya tienes las llaves de mi casa, pensé que un cuadro de algo que te gustase mucho sería una buena forma de empezar a crear tu rincón en el apartamento.

                El otro lo miró inmóvil por unos minutos. Luego se echó la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó algo.

                - ¿Sabes? Tú y yo tenemos que ser demasiado evidentes o nos conocemos demasiado bien, no lo sé –Castiel le puso unas llaves en la mano -. Yo iba a proponerte que te vinieras a mi apartamento a vivir. Como no te había dado las llaves, te había hecho una copia.

                Dean se quedó mirando el par de llaves que tenía sobre la mano. Quizás no fuera algo muy original, pero para él significaba mucho. Levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando.

                - Me da igual dónde vivir, Cas, pero quiero que vivamos juntos. Creo que nos podría ir bien.

                Castiel asintió. Él también estaba de acuerdo en eso. El camarero llegó en ese momento para tomarles nota y ellos ni siquiera habían mirado la carta. Disculpándose, le pidieron al buen hombre que les concediera un par de minutos más para saber qué pedir. El camarero asintió aburrido y se marchó a otra mesa.

                Finalmente pidieron lo primero que encontraron en el menú y siguieron hablando del tema que realmente les preocupaba. Decidieron vivir en el apartamento de Castiel porque estaba bastante más cerca del  trabajo de ambos y porque tenía dos habitaciones. Acordaron que el otro dormitorio lo usarían como despacho, cada uno con su mesa para corregir exámenes y trabajos.

                Para celebrarlo, esa noche fueron al apartamento de Cas y decidieron estrenar su cama. Dean no sabía muy bien cómo, pero apenas había estado en ese apartamento; aquella vez el día de acción de gracias y otra vez más. Quizás porque Michael aún estaba viviendo ahí. Ahora ya tenían el apartamento para ellos solos y Dean tenía que reconocer que era un sitio magnífico, espacioso y con mucha luz.

                Empujó a Castiel suavemente sobre la cama y se echó encima, dispuesto a devorarle si era preciso. Le acarició la frente y le dio un beso mientras le echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

                - Vaya –se quejó, levantándose de la cama-, aún me huelen los dedos a la salsa esa rara que me tiraste sobre la mano. Voy a lavármelas y vuelvo enseguida.

                Castiel asintió viéndole desaparecer por la puerta. Al minuto, tal y como había prometido, Dean apareció con las manos húmedas y ahora sí completamente limpias. Cuando llegó a la cama dispuesto a continuar por donde se había quedado, descubrió que Cas se había quedado dormido. Su primer impulso fue despertarle a besos, pero luego cambió de idea. Sabía que estaba muy cansado y que había tenido un día muy largo.

                Aguantándose las ganas, y con una erección de campeonato, Dean se echó a su lado decidido a dormirse él también. La verdad es que esa no era la manera que se había imaginado para celebrar su primera noche juntos como dos personas que van a compartir alquiler y piso, pero también le gustó. Eso implicaba un grado más de intimidad y confianza, y le gustó poder arropar a Castiel para que durmiera bien a su lado. Contento, él también cerró los ojos y se durmió prácticamente en el acto.

 

 

 

                La mudanza la realizaron apenas en una semana. Dean no tenía muchas cosas que fueran suyas en el apartamento, por lo que pudo llevarlo prácticamente todo de un solo viaje en el Impala. Varias cajas con libros y ropa no era demasiado para el coche.

                Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, la sensación que tuvo Dean fue de tranquilidad. Le gustaba eso que estaban viviendo y le proporcionaba la paz que estaba buscando.

                Dejó la primera caja que había subido al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia las habitaciones buscando a Cas para que le ayudara a subir el resto. Lo encontró en el despacho, colocando el cuadro que él le había regalado sobre la pared, al lado de una de las mesas. Ambas eran iguales y las complementaban al lado un mueble grande y espacioso, ideal para guardar libros y apuntes. Al notar su presencia, Cas se volvió y lo miró.

                - ¿Te gusta?

                Dean caminó hacia él. Sí, había mirado las mesas y los muebles, ambos muy bonitos, pero él se había quedado mirándole a él, más concretamente a su espalda y esos vaqueros desgastados y medio caídos por la parte de atrás. Sin responder, se acercó hasta él justo cuando Cas se daba la vuelta y lo abordó, haciendo que éste se apoyara sobre el borde de la mesa y tras empujarle levemente, lo acabó sentado sobre ella. Dean se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin perder más tiempo, lo besó con ansia, sometiéndole a su exigente beso. Castiel gimió dejándose avasallar por el otro. Finalmente Dean respondió.

                - Sí que me gusta.

                - ¿Hmmm? –Castiel había olvidado completamente lo que le había preguntado.

                Complacido, Dean sonrió. Le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios y se lo explicó.

                - Me has preguntado que si me gusta y yo te he respondido que sí, que me gusta cómo te quedan esos vaqueros tan viejos que tienes, y esa camiseta que me has mangado, y cómo enseñas medio trasero porque te queda grande mi ropa… -Dean no pudo seguir hablando porque tuvo que volver a besarle. Fue algo irremediable.

                Castiel sonrió por sus palabras.

                - Me refería a la habitación. Que si te gusta cómo ha quedado.

                Dean desistió de seguir besándole al ver que Cas quería explicarse, aunque a él no le hacía falta.

                - También, pero me gustas más tú.

                Contra los besos y las palabras de Dean era imposible luchar, y Castiel mucho menos. Aceptó sus besos y se los devolvió mientras Dean lo echaba hacia atrás, dispuesto a estrenar una de las mesas del nuevo despacho. Tumbar a Cas sobre esa superficie oscura, haciendo contraste con su piel clara y tersa, provocó una reacción casi primitiva en él, que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la ropa de un solo tirón.

                Tumbado boca arriba, Cas observaba cómo Dean le levantaba la camiseta y le prodigaba miles de besos sobre el estómago.

                - ¿Ya has terminado de subir las cajas?

                Dean le dio un par de besos más sobre el lunar que tenía sobre el pezón derecho antes de responder.

                - Sólo he subido la primera caja. Ahora voy por el resto.

                - ¿Y has cerrado el coche mientras?

                Dean paró de besarle, levantó la cabeza, lo miró, y salió disparado hacia la puerta de la calle, porque como no pensaba tardar tanto no había cerrado el coche. Castiel se incorporó riéndose y lo siguió. Iba a ser mucho más divertido vivir con Dean de lo que se había pensado.

 

 

 

                La semana estaba transcurriendo bastante tranquila para Castiel, hasta que se topó con el decano justo cuando iba a comenzar una clase.

                - ¿Cómo que  los exámenes finales van a adelantarse? –Castiel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-. No nos va a dar tiempo de terminar todo el material.

                - Pues dese prisa.

                - Al principio de curso teníamos un horario que cumplir y se aceptó ese temario en función a las horas lectivas que iba a recibir los alumnos. Ahora no se puede cambiar así como así. No es justo.

                - Eso es lo que hay –Zacarías sonrió con esa sonrisilla viciosa que tenía y lo miró de arriba abajo-. Usted es profesor, no colega de los alumnos. No lo olvide.

                - No es cuestión de colegueo, se trata de que no van a tener tiempo material para estudiar.

                - Vaya… ¡qué lástima! ¿no?

                A Cas le chirriaron los dientes al oír ese tono falso y carente de sentimiento del decano. Si hubiera tenido entre las manos otra cosa que no fuera su portátil, se lo habría estampado en la cabeza.

                Se sintió como un completo estúpido allí plantado en el pasillo central de la universidad viento cómo ese ser abominable y engreído se iba caminando como un pavo real. Una ligera vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón le hizo reaccionar.

                - ¿Sí?

                - ¿Cas? He llegado pronto a casa y he pensado hacer la cena. ¿Te apetece algo en especial? –Dean abrió la nevera, mirando a ver si tenía lo más básico para cenar y así no tener que bajar a comprar en el último minuto.

                - ¿Sabes cocinar? –imaginar a Dean cocinando hizo que Castiel olvidara los problemas de ese día y esbozara una sonrisa.

                - No, pero tendré que intentarlo alguna vez, ¿no crees?

                - Me alegra que practiques conmigo –bromeó-. Haz lo que quieras. Me da igual.

                Dean frunció el ceño. Ese no era el tono de voz habitual de Castiel.

                - Cas. ¿Te pasa algo?

                - Nada, un mal día –se rascó la cabeza, pensando cómo le iba a decir a los alumnos de la siguiente clase que tenía que dar que iban a tener que mirarse ellos solos una parte importante del temario.

                - Bueno –Dean no quiso preguntarle más. Quizás estuviera en un sitio donde no podía hablar o quizás no fuera el momento oportuno-. Te espero en casa.

                - Vale. Llegaré sobre las seis y media.

                Dean asintió y colgó la llamada. Le preocupó un poco el estado de Cas porque normalmente solía estar tan sereno y tranquilo, y se tomaba las cosas tan bien, que verle alterado no indicaba nada bueno.

 

                Cuando llegó a casa ciertamente no se encontraba mejor. Tuvo que enfrentarse con dos clases que, obviamente, se quejaron por el cambio en la fecha de los exámenes. Él los comprendía porque había estado en esa situación, pero no pudo hacer nada. El decano había sido suficientemente claro al respecto, así que no le quedó más remedio que tragarse todos los insultos y quejas de los alumnos. Para cuando llegó a casa, nada más que por el modo de cerrar la puerta, Dean supo que venía algo enfadado. Había estado esperando ese momento toda la tarde; sirvió en una copa algo de vino y se acercó al salón donde Castiel estaba dejando las cosas. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar y a mirar cómo Cas se deshacía del abrigo y lo dejaba tirado por ahí, cosa muy atípica en él. Luego se sentó frente a Dean, en el borde de la mesita que había entre los sofás y lo miró, sonriéndole lánguidamente.

                - Un mal día, ¿no?

                Castiel no respondió. Le cogió la copa de la mano y se bebió de un trago el vino que quedaba. Luego dejó el fino cristal sobre la mesa y se abalanzó sobre Dean,  sentándose a horcajadas sobre él encima del sofá.

                Dean no se lo esperaba, pero no se resistió. Aceptó el beso caliente y húmedo de Cas participando él también, arrastrando la lengua dentro de su boca y testando su sabor. Le gustaba cuando era el otro quien tomaba la iniciativa y se imponía sobre él. Ver a Cas así le ponía.

                Castiel no perdió el tiempo y mientras lo besaba, le iba quitando la ropa allá donde pillaba. Comenzó con la camisa que la tenía abierta y luego con la camiseta. Aprovechó para lamerle el pecho y robarle varios gemidos antes de levantarse sobre él y tirar de su cuerpo hasta el borde del sofá. Allí, sin perder tiempo, le echó mano a su bragueta, abriéndola y deslizándole los pantalones por las piernas, hasta que los quitó tirando de ellos y quitándole las zapatillas de deporte de paso. Cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo y a su merced, Castiel se arrodilló entre sus piernas colocándose bien entre ellas. Los muslos de Dean, fuertes y firmes, se afianzaron alrededor de sus costillas, apresándole y envolviéndole en un estrecho e inusual abrazo.

                Recorriendo con las manos hacia la ingle, Castiel agachó la cabeza a la misma vez que le sostenía el pene y sin dudar, abrió la boca y se lo tragó entero.

                Dean arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Por un momento su mirada, que empezaba a ser errática se clavó en el techo, sintiendo todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Luego bajó la cabeza para verle bien; Castiel arrodillado entre sus piernas, chupándosela, y con una mano masajeándole los testículos… esa visión no tenía precio.

                Castiel no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Los gemidos que de vez en cuando se escapaban de entre los labios de Dean le distraían totalmente. Le gustaba sus reacciones abiertas y sinceras y cómo le correspondía en el acto. Ahora ahí estaba, con su polla entre los labios y saboreando su líquido pre seminal.

                Agarrándole por la parte de fuera de los muslos, Castiel tiró de Dean un poco hacia fuera del sofá, hasta dejarle totalmente expuesto y a su merced. Sin perder más el tiempo, Cas volvió a agacharse, ésta vez para lamerle la zona peritoneal. Dean se contrajo por el cúmulo de sensaciones que había comenzado a sentir con ese liguero roce. La lengua de Cas, caliente y húmeda lo lamía insistente, arrancándole gemidos de placer algo más elevados. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y tras lubricarlos bien con su propia saliva, comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su entrada cada vez más insistentemente, hasta que deslizó uno de los dedos dentro de él. Dean respiró trabajosamente notando la incursión cómo el dedo del otro salía y entraba de su cuerpo a una velocidad cada vez más rápida.

                Cuando Cas le introdujo un segundo dedo, Dean lanzó un quejido a modo de protesta que acabó siendo un jadeo largo y pronunciado. Abrió los ojos para mirar justo en el momento en el que Cas se incorporaba entre sus piernas y con la otra mano le cogía el pene y lo masajeaba hasta metérselo de nuevo en la boca. Dean se agarró al sofá porque por un momento pensó que saldría disparado. Las sensaciones eran increíbles y por mucho que quisiera, que iba a ser que no, no podía dejar de mirar. Ver su polla entrar y salir de entre esos labios carnosos y provocadores, lo puso a mil por hora. El aliento de Cas calentado por el vino y húmedo por su saliva y humedad, lo estaban dejando fuera de combate rápidamente.

                Dean no supo muy bien qué ni cómo, pero Castiel hizo un giro con la muñeca y sus dedos se movieron dentro de él de tal manera que dio un respingo en el sofá, al borde del precipicio, mientras echaba las caderas hacia delante buscando más, pero al mismo tiempo intentando que Cas parara.

                - Cas tío, para.

                Castiel no le hizo caso. Quizás no le había oído, aunque Dean había hablado lo suficientemente alto. De nuevo volvió a intentarlo.

                - Ojitos, no puedo aguantar mucho más. Para.

                El otro, sin dejar de lamerle, levantó los ojos y lo miró. En ningún momento dejó lo que estaba haciendo y Dean, al verle, supo que sus segundos estaban contados. Ver a Cas chupándosela mientras lo miraba era algo superior a él.

                Comenzó a jadear casi imperceptiblemente hasta que sus propios gemidos se hicieron más altos y seguidos unos de otros. Sintiendo cómo no había marcha atrás y cómo poco a poco perdía cada vez más el control de sus actos y de su cuerpo, Dean se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Castiel tragarle por completo.

                Se corrió con los dedos del otro clavados en su culo, rozándole ese sensible punto una y otra vez haciéndole gritar de placer. La boca y la lengua de Castiel lo capturaron, absorbiéndole entero y dejándole seco en cuestión de segundos. Al menos esa fue la sensación de Dean, que jadeó maldito como un preso fugitivo que se hubiera pasado toda la noche corriendo, escapando de su destino. De Castiel no quería escapar y esa sensación que aún sobrevolaba en él era lo más jodidamente alucinante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

                Apenas tuvo tiempo de recostarse sobre el sofá cuando Cas se levantó de entre sus piernas y cogiéndole como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo agarró por la muñeca y tiró de él hasta levantarle. Por una fracción de segundo Dean pensó que sus piernas no soportarían el peso y que sus pulsaciones jamás volverían a ser las mismas, así que la reacción de Cas lo tomó por sorpresa; cuando lo tuvo frente a frente con él, le dio un rápido beso en los besos y luego le dio la vuelta, empujándole suavemente de nuevo sobre el sofá. Dean sólo tuvo tiempo de obedecer, dejándose de caer de rodillas sobre los cojines. Estiró las manos y se apoyó sobre el borde del respaldar mientras, tras su espalda, escuchaba el sonido metálico del cinturón de Castiel hacerse a un lado.

                Dean tenía las piernas juntas y fue a separarlas para que Cas se acomodara mejor entre ellas cuando los dedos largos del otro se lo impidieron.  Dean volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y ver cómo Castiel le juntaba más las piernas sobre el borde del sofá y luego colaba sus rodillas por la parte exterior de las suyas, haciendo que Dean quedara atrapado entre sus piernas, el sofá y su maravilloso cuerpo, ahora desnudo.

                Sin más preámbulos, Cas le agarró de las nalgas y se las separó mientras acercaba las caderas más hacia él ajustándolas. Con un movimiento certero y rápido, Castiel apoyó su miembro sobre la entrada de Dean y tras un golpe seco se adentró en él todo lo que el otro pudo abarcarle.  Dean, aún sensible por los estragos provocados por su orgasmo, reaccionó apretando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y gimiendo largamente. Cas asintió complacido por la reacción del otro, hasta que Dean comenzó a gemir. Estaba empalmado de nuevo y se masturbaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en mil años. Eso era demasiado para Cas, que si seguía observándole y oyéndole un solo segundo más, acabaría corriéndose en cuestión de segundos y aún no quería dejar de disfrutar de él. Quería cabalgarle un poco más, disfrutar de su nueva situación de mando, así que alargó la mano y sin pensárselo, le introdujo dos dedos a Dean en la boca.

                Castiel pensó que en un principio ese sería un buen remedio para acallarle y así no oír sus jadeos que tanto le excitaban. Con lo que él no contaba era con que Dean aceptaría esa situación y se aprovecharía de ella, comenzando a lamerle los dedos como segundos antes había saboreado él su polla.

                Tarde. Fue tarde y ya no había tiempo para echarse atrás; con una mano en su boca y la otra afianzada en la espalda de Dean, Cas exhaló un gruñido entre sus labios resecos y comenzó a correrse inevitablemente dentro de él.

                Dean lo notó caliente y embravecido en su cuerpo, lo que provocó que se excitara aún más y comenzara a masturbarse con más ansia. Castiel jadeaba tras él y cuando pensó que ya había alcanzado el punto más álgido, Dean lo entrecerró dejándole aprisionado con todos sus músculos y Cas murió en la gloria. Literalmente.

                Cuando Dean volvió en sí, ya no tenía los dedos de Cas en la boca y la cabeza, apoyada sobre el borde del sofá, miraba el mal estado en que había acabado el cojín. Joder, ¿se había vuelto a correr? Sonriendo por un logro que no siempre conseguía se incorporó, haciendo que Cas que aún seguía apoyado tras él se levantara y saliera de él para sentarse laxo a su lado. Ambos se quedaron jadeantes y a la vez volvieron las cabezas para mirarse.

                - Cariño –Castiel tuvo que coger aliento para seguir hablando-, ¿qué hay de cena?

                La risotada de Dean se oyó por todo el apartamento.

 

                El pago por la broma que le había gastado a Dean insinuando que era su mujercita había sido que Cas había tenido que bajar al cuarto de las lavadoras a poner una. No es que le molestara especialmente, pero el cuarto ese medio escondido en el sótano del edificio le daba mal rollo. Y la verdad es que estaba justificada esa sensación cuando, al darse la vuelta, se topó cara a cara con Michael.

                - ¿Qué haces aquí?

                Michael, que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, se acercó hacia él. Lo hizo lentamente y pavoneándose tal y como lo haría una serpiente de cascabel.

                - He venido a hablar contigo.

                - No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Así que por favor…

                - ¡No te hagas el duro conmigo, Castiel! –el grito retumbó por esas paredes vacías y sonó más fuerte de lo que en realidad fue-. No tienes derecho, ¿me oyes? Me engañaste todo el rato y…

                - Yo jamás te he engañado y lo sabes –el tono de Castiel fue duro. Ya había hablado de ese tema con Michael cuando lo dejaron, pero por lo visto éste se negaba a escuchar-. Tú y yo lo dejamos antes de que pasara nada entre Dean y yo. Y lo sabes. No me vengas ahora como si fueras una víctima porque no lo eres.

                Michael hizo un sonido sordo con los labios y se acercó un poco más.

                - Siempre has estado enamorado de Dean. Yo sólo te he servido para pasar el rato –se quejó-. Estás enamorado de tu hermano, Castiel. ¿Cómo puedes haberte convertido en semejante aberración?

                Cas se contuvo de acercarse a él y liarse a puñetazos porque así no iba a arreglar nada. Ese tema ya lo habían hablado y le jodía que Michael lo volviera a sacar a colisión.

                - Vete –respondió conteniéndose. Estaba a unos escasos segundos de ir hacia él y partirle la boca.

                Michael sonrió satisfecho, consciente del estado de Castiel.

                - Me voy, pero nos volveremos a encontrar. Lo sabes ¿no?

                Castiel lo vio irse y a punto estuvo de ir tras él y partirle las piernas, pero de nuevo así no iba a resolver nada. Se sentía tan frustrado y con tanta ira por lo que había escuchado y que era mentira, que sin ver lo que hacía, lanzó la caja del detergente contra la pared del fondo. Éste explotó por la presión y cayó al suelo convertido en un polvo azulado y blanco. Cabreado porque ahora tendría que recoger ese desorden, Cas miró la lavadora y vio que aún le quedaba un rato para que terminase, así que salió de la habitación rumbo al apartamento para coger una escoba y limpiar aquello. Con suerte Dean seguiría en la ducha y no se daría cuenta de su mal humor.

 

 

 

                Castiel no le contó nada a Dean sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Michael. No quería preocuparle tontamente. Además, sabía que Dean tenía mucho menos aguante que él y que si hubiera estado allí, sin duda le habría hecho una cara nueva a ese desgraciado a base de puñetazos. No quería ensombrecer buena semana que había tenido su compañero, que le habían renovado un año más en el colegio. Dean no se lo esperaba porque Crowley era un tío raro, y un día parecía estar de buenas con él y al día siguiente parecía un diablo rabioso, deseoso por robarte el alma. Al menos ahora se había portado muy bien con él y le había prorrogado un año su contrato. Esa era una noticia fabulosa y ese domingo por la mañana salieron a pasar el día juntos. No solían hacerlo, ya no solo porque no tuvieran tiempo, sino porque intentaban evitar a toda costa que la gente los relacionara fuera del trabajo. Por el bien de ambos.

                Esa mañana habían decidido ir al mercado de La Paloma, bastante cerca de donde ellos vivían. Un día a la semana era “el día de las mesas” y todo el que quisiera podía poner un puesto para vender cosas usadas o que ya no necesitasen. Se podía encontrar cosas a muy buen precio, pero también un montón de chatarra inútil. Ellos habían ido para mirar y ver si encontraban algo interesante. Lo último que esperaban ver allí era al decano de la universidad acompañado de Michael. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Castiel.

                - Castiel… Señor Winchester. No esperaba verles por aquí –el decano los miraba extrañados porque no sabía que esos dos eran amigos y que se veían fuera de las aulas de clase-. No sabía que eran amigos.

                Dean fue a responder pero Michael se le adelantó.

                - Pero son más que amigos, ¿verdad? Son hermanos –la sonrisa de Michael era triunfal y pérfida.

                Zacarías se volvió hacia ellos, totalmente asombrado.

                - ¿En serio? No sabía nada.

                - Técnicamente no somos hermanos –comenzó Dean, pero de nuevo Michael lo cortó.

                - Sus padres están juntos y tienen una hermana pequeña en común. ¿Cómo se llama a eso sino?

                Zacarías le rió la gracia.

                - Yo tampoco sabía que vosotros eráis amigos –Castiel miraba receloso a Michael, que no dejaba de sonreír irónicamente.

                - ¿Verdad? Michael fue alumno mío hace años y hace unos días nos encontramos por casualidad.

                Eso de que había sido casualidad a Dean le hubiera gustado verlo.

                - Bueno, tenemos que irnos… -Castiel cogió el brazo de Dean dispuesto a salir de allí lo antes posible cuando la voz de Michael sonó tras él.

                - Por cierto Castiel, os felicito de veras por lo vuestro. No todo el mundo _duerme_ con su hermano sin tener remordimientos de conciencia –sonrió cuando vio que Castiel se paró en seco y tensó los hombros-. Os felicito por vuestra relación.

                Castiel se volvió a tiempo de agarrar a Dean, que había echado un paso hacia delante y parecía tener la clara intención de matar a Michael.

                El semblante de Zacarías cambió radicalmente y los miró a ambos, totalmente asombrados.

                - Castiel. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Vives en concupiscencia con tu hermano?

                - No es mi hermano –ladró sin quitarle la mirada de encima al otro cabrón.

                - Por Dios bendito, no puedo creerlo –exclamó azorado. Incluso el color pareció marcharse de su rostro-. ¡No conozco pecado peor!

                - Yo sí –Dean tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que a punto estuvo de romperse algún diente por la tensión-; No tomar el nombre del Señor en falso.

                - Dean… -Castiel intentó que se callara, pero ya era tarde. Zacarías parecía entender perfectamente que esas palabras eran por él y por lo que había dicho unos segundos antes.

                - Me gustaría hablar con usted el lunes a primera hora en mi despacho, señor Burnes –Zacarías pasó junto a ellos sin rozarle, como si fuera a contagiarse de algo malo.

                Michael lo siguió, sonriente. Dean estuvo a punto de seguirle para partirle las piernas, pero de nuevo Castiel lo detuvo. Joder. La cosa no pintaba bien.

 

                El fin de semana pasó lento como un calvario. Dean intentó distraer a Cas, pero ciertamente los dos estaban preocupados. Las palabras y el tono del decano no habían sido muy buenas que digamos y sólo Dios sabría qué más mentiras le habría dicho ese cabrón de Michael. Castiel estaba deseando encontrarle para partirle la boca. Ésta vez sí que no se iba a contener. Eso si Dean no lo encontraba antes y lo hacía picadillo.

                Con toda la tensión acumulada del fin de semana, el lunes a primera hora Castiel llegó al despacho del decano. Llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes secos y una voz más seca aún le indicó que pasara.

                Zacarías, serio y antipático como él solo, ni siquiera le indicó que se sentara en ninguno de los asientos disponibles. Cerró la carpeta que estaba mirando y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Su contrato se acaba en un par de semanas, ¿no es así, señor Burnes?

                Castiel asintió, temiéndose por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

                - Ya veo –Zacarías hizo una pausa. Intencionada, por supuesto, para aumentar los nervios que sin duda Castiel debía de estar sintiendo-. En esta semana debo decirle si renueva o no, ¿verdad?

                - Sí –Castiel respondió secamente. Sabía que ese hijo de puta le iba a poner las cosas difíciles.

                - Usted es un buen profesor, señor Burnes. Casi me atrevería a decir que es el mejor antropólogo joven que vive y disfruta de su trabajo. Eso es una cualidad muy positiva en esta profesión, porque anima a los chicos a estudiar.

                - Gracias –respondió por decir algo.

                - Pero lo que ya no está tan bien es… el dejarse llevar por el deseo, por los bajos instintos, por una baja moralidad…              

                Castiel abrió la boca para indicarle que se equivocaba, pero Zacarías le interrumpió para seguir hablando.

                - Voy a ser sincero con usted, señor Burnes; quiero que se quede en esta universidad, pero tendrá que ser bajo mis condiciones.

                - ¿Qué condiciones? –Castiel levantó una ceja esperando lo peor porque la vida no era tan fácil. Nunca lo era.

                - Aquí tengo su nuevo contrato –Zacarías abrió de nuevo la carpeta y sacó un documento-. Le renuevo por dos años, con las mismas condiciones, un pequeño aumento y varios pluses en compensación. ¿Qué le parece?

                - ¿Dónde está la trampa? –preguntó sin rodeos. Sabía que ese tipo no era trigo limpio y si se había dejado embaucar por Michael, menos aún.

                - No hay trampa alguna. Usted se queda con su trabajo, con varios beneficios extras y en un futuro podría ser el nuevo decano de la universidad y todos tan contentos –le tendió el documento para que lo firmara.

                - Insisto, ¿dónde está la trampa? –Castiel odiaba que jugaran al gato y al ratón con él. Le echó un vistazo por encima a su nuevo contrato y tenía una pinta fabulosa. Es lo que siempre había soñado.

                - Usted firma y se queda con nosotros, a cambio de su cambio de vida.

                Castiel levantó las dos cejas.

                - ¿Qué cambio de vida?

                - Le explicaré con detalle –sonrió, tratándole como si fuera un niño pequeño-. Usted no puede ser gay y mucho menos tener una relación tan asquerosa con su hermano. Dejarán de vivir juntos y dejarán cualquier tipo de relación, incluso la profesional. Sería como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

                Castiel lo miró como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

                - ¿He sido claro, señor Burnes? Nadie puede saber lo que es usted y lo que ha tenido con el señor Winchester –sonrió al ver que la mano de Castiel temblaba un poco-. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

                Tenía mil cosas que decirle y todas le sonaban a chino en la cabeza. El lado bueno y el lado malo de la vida ahora mismo estaban teniendo una lucha existencial en su cerebro y sinceramente, no sabía quién iba a ganar la batalla. De pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa; que por mucho que fuera decano en una universidad, o mundialmente conocido, o incluso declarado el mejor antropólogo del mundo, sabía que jamás sería completamente feliz si Dean no se encontraba a su lado.

                - Sí –murmuró muy bajito, casi para él. Cogió el contrato con las dos manos y tiró de él, partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Luego dejó todos los trocitos sobre el escritorio, hechos una pequeña montañita de papel-. Puede que esté cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida, pero antes de ser antropólogo soy persona y por encima de todo eso, quiero a Dean Winchester y lo siento muchísimo, pero lo que siento por él no es negociable. Buenos días.

                Con las piernas temblando, Castiel se dirigió  hacia la puerta y cuando salió de allí, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared más cercana porque los nervios pudieron con él. Respiró hondo y tras eso siguió su camino. Con paso calmado y sereno, fue a recoger sus cosas.

 

 

 

                - ¿Cómo que no tenemos clase? –Dean estaba en el pasillo, hablando con Crowley. Le acababa de comunicar que las clases con el señor Burnes habían terminado y él quería saber por qué. Nadie le había avisado. Ni siquiera Castiel le había dicho nada y eso era muy raro.

                - No sé más, Winchester. Me acaba de llamar el decano de la universidad.

                Winchester elevó una ceja y apretó las mandíbulas. No le hizo falta saber más para entenderlo todo. Seguramente ese cabrón le habría echado. Pues tendría que vérselas con él.

                Disculpándose con el director, Dean caminó pasillo abajo hasta encontrar un poco de privacidad. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Cas. Éste no estaba disponible. Volvió a marcar tres veces más y las tres veces fueron lo mismo.

                - ¡Joder! –maldijo mientras volvía a la clase.

                Las siguientes dos horas fueron las más largas de su vida porque no lograba contactar con Castiel. Le había dejado alrededor de unos doscientos mensajes en el móvil y unas tres mil llamadas perdidas. Y nada. Dios… O le localizaba pronto, o iba a volverse loco.

 

 

 

                Castiel se había quedado sin batería en el móvil. Sabía que Dean estaría intentando localizarle, pero dar con una cabina que funcionase en el campus era igual de raro que encontrar agua en el desierto. Agobiado tras comprobar que ese trasto no funcionaba, se dio la vuelta para pedirle a algún colega dejarle hacer una llamada. Justo entonces oyó cómo le llamaban a lo lejos.

                - ¡Castiel! ¡Espera!

                Cas localizó de donde venía la voz y vio que era su amigo Baltasar el que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

                - Castiel –dijo casi jadeando cuando estuvo a su lado.

                - Baltasar –lo saludó cuando lo vio acercarse. Baltasar podía atravesar medio campus corriendo, pero jamás perdía ese toque peligroso y felino con el que se movía-. Me pillas yéndome.

                - Lo sé –respondió poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a modo de saludo-. Me he enterado. Bueno… todo el mundo se ha enterado, de hecho y muchos han puesto el grito en el cielo.

                Castiel no dijo nada. No quería saber nada. Sólo quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo ese asunto de una vez.

                - Quéjate Cas, dile algo a ese cabrón.

                - No voy a conseguir nada porque se me acababa el contrato y no hay pruebas suficientes –Castiel vio cómo varios alumnos pasaban por su lado y lo miraban de forma rara. Eso era lo que había intentado evitar toda su vida.

                - Pasa de la gente –Baltasar les había devuelto esa mirada inquisidora que tenía a los chicos y los había espantado de un plumazo-. No merecen la pena.

                - Tengo que irme, de verdad…

                - Cas –el hombre insistió sin quitarle la mano del hombro-. Quiero proponerte algo.

 

 

 

 

                Cuando Dean oyó la puerta caminó rápido hacia ella. Hacía un rato largo que había llegado a casa y desde entonces no había podido parar de dar vueltas por el apartamento.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó a Castiel en cuanto le vio entrar en el salón.

                Castiel tiró las llaves encima de la mesa y se acercó hasta Dean. Sin mediar palabra lo abrazó. Dean se dejó abrazar y le devolvió el agarre. Por unos segundos lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, ambos sin decir nada. Al cabo de un rato Castiel respiró hondo y deshizo el abrazo lentamente, luego se sentó en el sofá. Dean lo siguió. Se sentó a su lado en silencio, esperando a que comenzara a hablar por su propio pie. No quería agobiarle ni presionarle para que le contara lo que había sucedido.

                - El decano me ha despedido –comenzó al cabo de un largo silencio-. Se me acababa el contrato y ha… intentando moldearme a su manera para que firmara si yo renunciaba a lo que soy, y no he aceptado.

                - Y te ha despedido –la voz de Dean fue seca y clara-. Maldito bastardo. Denúnciale.

                - No puedo porque sólo han sido palabras. No tengo pruebas, aunque todo el campus lo sabe.

                - Vaya –Dean tragó. Eso complicaba la cosa porque aunque había gente muy tolerante, lo cierto era que mucha gente veía a los gays como a unos enfermos mentales, y si  encima la gente se empecinaba a pensar que eran hermanos… Dean no quería pensar en eso ahora-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

                - Cuando buscaba una cabina para llamarte, me llamó Baltasar, un amigo del museo de arte. Él piensa lo mismo que tú, pero no hay nada que hacer.

                Dean no quiso llevarle la contraria. Sabía que Cas estaba psicológicamente hundido ahora, así que no quiso presionarle y se limitó solamente a escucharle.

                - Me ha propuesto algo, Dean.

                Dean levantó algo más la cabeza y lo miró. Ese tono en la voz de Castiel no tenía nada que ver con el que había usado hasta ahora y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero le dio mala espina.

                - ¿Qué te ha propuesto?

                - En unas semanas él y su equipo van a comenzar unas excavaciones en el sur de Francia y quiere que me vaya con él.

                Dean no dijo nada. De nuevo volvía  a pasar; cuando las cosas parecían complicarse, Castiel huía de nuevo. Se sintió como aquella mañana después del baile de fin de curso.

                - ¿Has aceptado? –Dean no pudo evitar apretar las mandíbulas. Luego volvió a repetir la pregunta-. ¿Has aceptado?

                Castiel no respondió.

                Dean se levantó del sofá, cogió las llaves del Impala y se fue de allí dando un portazo.

 

 

 

                Cuando llegó a clase, ésta estaba más silenciosa de lo acostumbrado. Las chicas solían ser muy parlanchinas y había que mandarlas a callar mil veces. Hoy debían de haberle visto la cara a Dean porque ni siquiera la más osada se atrevió a abrir la boca. Les había mandado tarea para hacer y ellas, obedientes, se enfrascaron a ello. Cuando apenas llevaban media hora de clase, Crowley abrió la puerta y lo miró. Dean levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando.

                - Señor Winchester, ¿podría venir a mi despacho un momento?

                Dean apretó la mandíbula y obedeció. Se veía ese momento venir porque todos al fin y al cabo eran unos hipócritas que hablaban de igualdad y derechos para todos. Panda de farsantes… Cuando llegó al despacho después de Crowley, cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie esperando el golpe de gracia. Crowley dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó.

                - Me gustaría que supiera que estoy al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

                - Me lo imaginaba –el tono de Dean fue seco y sin emoción. Prefería que fuera así antes que ponerse a pegar gritos y a insultar al aire-. Dígamelo ya y acabemos cuanto antes, pero quiero que sepa que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

                Crowley frunció el ceño.

                - ¿De qué me está hablando?

                - No se haga el tonto. Zacarías es amigo suyo.

                - Sí, lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que yo piense igual que él –guardó unos segundos de silencio, a la cuenta para pensar en sus siguientes palabras-. Esto que ha pasado se veía venir, pero no por estar implicado el señor Burnes, sino porque tarde o temprano tenía que suceder y le ha tocado a él. Pero no se preocupe porque hay mucha gente que se ha quejado y han abierto un expediente sobre el decano. Puede que seamos amigos, pero hay cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo.

                Ahora fue el turno de Dean de fruncir el ceño. ¿Crowley no estaba en contra de los homosexuales? Vaya, esa era una novedad.

                - ¿No va a despedirme?

                El hombre rió. Era increíble cómo incluso una sonrisa podía delatar la procedencia de una persona.

                - ¿Está usted loco, Winchester? –Crowley se levantó y volvió a dar la vuelta al escritorio. Ésta vez se apoyó en el borde justo delante de Dean-. ¿Sabía que el índice de aprobados ha aumentado considerablemente en este año que está usted aquí? Y no sólo eso, sino que el buen nivel de preparación que tienen sus alumnas y que han demostrado en la universidad en las clases del señor Burnes nos han abierto puertas a otras universidades más importantes y con nuevas posibles becas.

                Dean estaba sorprendido. Vaya, no sabía nada de eso. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? El otro, aprovechando su estupor, siguió hablando.

                - Me da igual qué inclinaciones tenga usted, señor Winchester y aunque debería importarme lo que diga el papa, lo cierto es que no siempre tiene razón, ¿sabe? –sonrió, ésta vez más amistosamente-. Pero esto quedará entre usted y yo.

                - Claro –Dean se relajó. Por primera vez no estaba viendo a ese hombre como a una amenaza. Quizás se estaba haciendo viejo o realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no le quedó más remedio que contarle lo que pensaba-. Aunque ahora todo eso da igual,  el daño ya está hecho ¿sabe? Castiel se va a ir de expedición a Europa. Eso es lo que han conseguido; que dos personas que no le hacían daño a nadie se separen.

                Dean se calló el resto de cosas que sentía porque no venían a cuento. Estaba cansado y triste, y pensar que Castiel había aceptado tan a la ligera ese cambio sin pensar en él le dolía demasiado.

                - Creo que no estás al tanto de las últimas novedades, Dean.

                Dean levantó la cabeza, ya no sólo por las palabras, sino porque el director acababa de tutearle y ese hombre no trataba de tú a tú ni a su madre.

                - ¿Cómo dice?

                - Baltasar también es amigo mío –sonrió-. Todos nos conocemos. Somos como una familia numerosa y a veces un tanto especial, pero a lo que iba; he hablado con él esta mañana y me ha dicho que Castiel le ha dicho que no, que no va a ir con él a Francia.

                Dean se lo quedó mirando mientras el otro hablaba.

                - El caso es que Baltasar necesita a Castiel para ese trabajo, pero su compañero le ha dicho que no va a irse y a dejarle a usted aquí.

                - ¿Cas ha dicho eso? –Dean estaba flipando.

                - Bueno, lo dijo con palabras más rebuscadas y secas. Todos sabemos cómo es a veces Castiel, ¿no? –sonrió-, el caso es que Baltasar realmente necesita a Castiel para ese trabajo, así que no me queda más remedio que proponerte otro contrato que cancele el anterior, Dean.

                Dean se puso nervioso. No esperaba nada de eso y a él las sorpresas no le gustaban en absoluto.

                - He pensado –Crowley se volvió para coger unos papeles de encima de la mesa y se los tendió-, que te vayas también a la expedición. Eso te dará experiencia y más conocimientos, y el año que viene te unes a nosotros de nuevo.

                - No entiendo –Dean miraba el contrato sin entender nada-. ¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?

                - Ah bueno, es que esa parte no te la he explicado. Baltasar y yo somos… algo más que amigos.

                Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin poder evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado expresivo, agitó la cabeza y la hundió en el papel, para así evitar tener que enfrentarse con la cara del otro.

                - El caso es que –Crowley seguía sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras seguía con su discurso-, si todo sale como Baltasar dice, el año que viene Castiel podría estar trabajando en el museo de arte cuando regresen el año que viene con los nuevos descubrimientos que hagan. A mí me parece un futuro prometedor.

                - ¿Y si digo que no, que quiero quedarme a dar clase? –Dean quería barajar todas las posibilidades, no por llevar la contraria, que también, sino porque no le gustaba que decidieran por él.

                - Pues no pasaría nada; seguirías dando clase, Castiel buscaría trabajo y todos tan contentos. Depende de dónde esté la felicidad para ti, Dean.

                Buena pregunta. Según él, su felicidad estaba al lado de Cas, independientemente de dónde se encontrasen. Le daba igual estar en California, que en México que en Francia, pero quería a Cas a su lado. Esa oferta que le hacía era lo mejor que podía pasarle, a ambos.

                - No tienes que firmar ni decir nada ahora, Dean –el hombre seguía tuteándole-. Ve y habla con Castiel.

                Dean levantó la cabeza del papel. Asintió repetidas veces sin saber qué decir.

                - Gracias –le salió como un murmullo entrecortado y anhelante, temiendo que eso fuera un sueño y fuera a despertase en cualquier momento.

                Crowley hizo un gesto con la boca restándole importancia. Se sonrieron y Dean salió pitando de allí, corriendo pasillo abajo para llegar a casa cuanto antes. Crowley aprovechó para asomarse por la puerta y ser el mismo de siempre.

                - ¿Va a dejar su clase sola, señor Winchester? –le gritó-. ¿Qué clase de profesional es usted?

                Riéndose de su característico humor, Crowley cerró la puerta de su despacho. Sí, las cosas tenían que acabar bien.

 

 

 

                Al llegar a casa, Castiel se encontró con Dean en el salón. Eso era muy extraño porque era media mañana y debería de estar en clase.

                - ¿Ha pasado algo?

                Dean se acercó hasta él.

                - Sé que has dicho que  no vas a ir a Francia, Cas. ¿Por qué?

                A Castiel se le ocurrieron mil excusas para no preocuparle, pero maldita fuera su estampa, acabó diciéndole la verdad.

                - Porque el destino no puede cambiarse, Dean. Ya lo intenté muchas veces, ¿sabes? alejarme de ti. Mil veces y de maneras distintas y al final mira dónde nos ha traído.

                El rostro de Dean se ensombreció, entendiéndolo todo al revés.

                - ¿Nunca has querido estar conmigo?

                El tono que usó, salido del alma, tocó el alma de Castiel y lo miró con esos ojos grandes y azules como si pudiera tocarle sin usar las manos.

                - No Dean, justo lo contrario. Siempre he querido estar contigo, pero sabía que si lo hacíamos antes de tiempo, ni tú ni yo aprenderíamos nada de la vida, de lo que hemos llegado a ser, de lo que cuesta ser feliz y mantenerlo. Ahora ya es suficiente. Sé lo que es el amor, sé que eres lo único y lo que más quiero en este mundo y no pienso volver a renunciar a ti. Nunca.

                Dean se lo quedó mirando incapaz de decir nada. Castiel lo hizo por él.

                - ¿Sabes? He viajado por todo el mundo, he conocido a gente increíble, pero ninguna de esas personas pueden compararse contigo, Dean.

                - Joder –Dean se acercó y lo abrazó. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta que se sentía incapaz de decir nada más.

                - Espero que ese “joder” sea algo bueno –murmuró Castiel sobre su cuello.

                Dean sonrió. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Volvió a poner apenas un par de milímetros de distancia entre ellos, lo suficiente para mirarse frente a frente y dijo lo más sencillo y sincero que ahora misma sentía.

                - Te quiero.

                Castiel sonrió.

                - Yo también.

                En realidad no hacía falta que le respondiera, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Irían a Francia, volverían y seguirían con sus vidas. Le daba igual dónde fuera, pero eso sí, tenía que ser con los dos juntos.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

                Dean le había dejado conducir el Impala. Ya llevaban medio camino entre California y Lawrence y Cas aún seguía conduciendo.

                Finalmente todo había salido bien; Dean se iba a ir con él a Francia. Cuando regresaran volvería a tener el trabajo que Crowley le había prometido que le había hecho firmar en el contrato y él posiblemente trabajaría en el museo de arte. Baltasar aún no había sido muy claro al respecto, pero ya le había lanzado las primeras indirectas y todo indicaba que quería que fuera él el que lo dirigiera. Al fin parecía que la suerte les sonreía. Atrás quedaron los momentos de duda, de alejarse el uno del otro por el miedo o el qué dirán, por cobardía… Lo mejor siempre era hacer cara a los problemas y enfrentarlos, buscar la manera de solucionarlos y si no se podía, asumirlos cuanto antes.

                Ahora iban de camino a casa, ya no sólo para estar un par de días con la familia antes de marcharse para Europa, sino para dejarles el Impala. Dean no se fiaba de guardarlo en un garaje en Los Ángeles. También volvían a casa para hablar con John. Dean necesitaba hablar con él, contarle todo antes de que los rumores llegaran a su pueblo, como sabía que sucedería. Estaba muy nervioso y por eso había dejado a Cas conducir, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que fuera a pensar John, y aunque conducir normalmente le tranquilizaba, ésta vez no. Le costó un triunfo conciliar el sueño y cuando se despertó, Cas se había hecho la mitad del camino. Cuando se puso al volante de su nena, se tranquilizó algo, como solía pasar, pero no fue hasta que llegaron a Lawrence que se dio cuenta que, o abordaba el tema cuanto antes, o le daría un ataque.

                El verano ya había llegado a su casa y el jardín ya estaba lleno de flores de  muchos colores, cortesía de Pamela, seguro. Aparcaron en la puerta y caminaron por el sendero de camino a la entrada. Cas se volvió hacia Dean antes de coger el pomo y entrar.

                - ¿Estás bien?

                - Sí –respondió con demasiada rapidez, lo que anuló totalmente su respuesta.

                Castiel asintió y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente se vieron abordados por Pamela y Sam que llegaron para recibirles.

                - Sam, tío –Dean abrazó a su hermano, añadiéndole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-. No te esperaba hasta mañana.

                - He salido antes –respondió sonriente, mostrando esos fantásticos hoyuelos cuando se separó de él-. Además, estaba deseando que conocierais a alguien.

                Castiel y Dean se miraron y luego miraron al fondo de la habitación, hacia donde Sam se había dirigido. Allí, una chica rubia de pelo largo y sonrisa franca les sonreía desde la distancia.

                - Chicos, os presento a Jessica, mi novia.

                Castiel fue el primero en acercarse a la chica y darle dos besos. Ella se sonrojó y vio a Dean venir hacia ella.

                - Espero que  sepas dónde te estás metiendo –bromeó. Luego la abrazó del mismo modo cariñoso que Cas-. Bienvenida a la familia.

                - Gracias –la chica estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero seguía sonriendo encantadoramente.

                - ¿Nadie va a abrazarme a mi o qué? –Pamela reclamó inmediatamente atención.

                Dean se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y le quitó la niña de los brazos, cosa que Castiel aprovechó para abrazarse a su madre. Dean miró a la pequeña Mary, haciendo que la niña lo mirara a su vez.

                - ¿Tú te crees, Mary? ¡Nos utilizan!

                - ¡Chicos! No os había oído llegar –John llegó limpiándose las manos con un trapo que dejó abandonado sobre un mueble. Luego se dirigió a su hijo-. Dean, ¿qué te pasaba por teléfono? ¿Qué querías contarme?

                Todo el mundo se miró disimuladamente.

                - ¿Os he enseñado las flores que he plantado en el jardín? –Pamela tomó la mano de Jessica y camino con ella hacia la puerta-. Tengo unas lavandas preciosas.

                - Yo no las he visto –Sam caminó tras ellas y dejó la puerta abierta para que Castiel fuera tras él.

                - Ermmm –Castiel juntó los labios e infló los mofletes, dudando si quedarse o irse. Como pareja de Dean, quizás debería estar presente, aunque quizás lo mejor era dejar a padre e hijo que charlaran a solas-. Voy con vosotros. ¿Sabéis que en la época romana se usaba la lavanda tanto como perfume, como especia culinaria que como medicamento?

                - Apasionante –Sam tiró de él y salieron al jardín cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

                John, extrañado por el comportamiento del resto de la familia, se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean.

                - ¿Pasa algo?

                Dean, que seguía con Mary en los brazos, pensó que al menos así mientras sujetara a la pequeña, su padre no le pegaría ni le harían bombardear desde el espacio o alguna otra cosa disparatada que se le pudiera ocurrir. Lo mejor era ir al grano para no poner a John nervioso ni que perdiera la paciencia.

                - Papá… soy gay.

                John lo miró sin parpadear. Luego se quedó estático y rígido como una estatua. Dean decidió apartar la mirada porque empezaba  a tener miedo y como parase ahora, no iba a ser capaz de continuar en la vida.

                - Y… bueno –tosió-. Tengo una relación sentimental con Castiel.

                - ¿Tienes qué?

                Dean comenzó a sudar.

                - Una relación sentimental –repitió, ésta vez dos octavas por debajo de su voz.

                - ¿Y eso qué coño quiere decir?

                - Que somos pareja, como tú y Pam.

                Su padre frunció las cejas y la mirada se le oscureció.

                - Dame a la niña.

                - Papá…

                - Dean, que me des a la niña.

                Dean se la acercó con miedo y se retiró en cuanto John la cogió. No temía que su padre le pegara. Le daba más miedo que renegara de él y lo echara de su casa y de su vida.

                - Papá, escúchame…

                - ¿Te piensas que soy tonto? –John le dio un beso a Mary en la frente y la dejó dentro del parque con sus juguetes. Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con él-. Dean; sé desde antes que tú que eres gay.

                Dean parpadeó una vez, y  luego otra. Después no fue capaz de hacer nada más.

                - Incluso sé que siempre has tenido algo con Castiel. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero algo sospechaba.

                - Pero… ¿cómo…?

                - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos sobre el baile de fin de curso? Sabía que todo aquello que dijiste no era por Bela. También hemos hablado alguna que otra vez así sin concretar nada, pero siempre he sabido que todo lo que decías era referido a Castiel.

                - ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

                - ¡Porque tenías que decírmelo tú, Dean! Estaba esperando que tuvieras el valor para hacerlo.

                - Tenía miedo de que te lo tomaras a mal porque todo el mundo está empeñado en hacernos ver como si fuéramos hermanos y yo nunca, papá créeme, nunca, he visto a Cas como a un hermano.

                - Lo sé –John bajó el tono de voz-. Lo sé, y te respeto. Os respeto. Sé que Cas es un buen tío y que si no llega a ser por él, posiblemente ahora no serías quien eres.

                - Ya –sonrió consciente de ese hecho-. ¿Estás enfadado?

                John le sonrió con calma.

                - No. Me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho antes, pero no, no estoy enfadado sino todo lo contario. Estoy muy orgulloso de los dos.

                Dean sonrió. Se negaba a emocionarse, pero o abrazaba a su padre o saldría llorando como una colegiala. John lo abrazó y ambos se quedaron así un rato. Luego se separaron y sonrieron nerviosos y algo tímidos.

                - ¿Una cerveza?

                - Claro –Dean siguió a su padre hasta la cocina.

                Allí cogieron cada uno un botellín y se sentaron en la mesa para seguir charlando.

                - Y bien jovencito… Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

                Dean casi se atragantó con la cerveza.

                - ¿¡Qué?! ¿No pensarás que te cuente cosas íntimas de mi relación?

                - De toda la vida de Dios, padre e hijo han compartido esas cosas –John intentó defenderse sin conseguirlo.

                - Ya, pero eso es cuando a ambos les gustan las mismas cosas y a no ser que Pam esconda algo que yo no sepa, tú y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos, créeme.

                - Bueno, ambos tienen el mismo color de ojos.

                - No –Dean se levantó-. No voy a hablar de eso contigo, olvídalo.

                John comenzó a reírse. Ni loco quería saber las intimidades de su hijo y sabía que preferiría arder en el infierno antes que su hijo se las contara, pero estaba disfrutando tanto chinchándolo que no podía aguantarse las ganas.

                - Entonces hablemos de cosas que tengamos en común –John lo siguió, cerveza en mano, hasta el salón-. Hablemos del punto G masculino. ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen?

                John se quedó en la puerta de la casa riéndose. Luego dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se acercó a coger a Mary. Desde la ventana vio al resto de su familia hablar con Dean intentando contener la risa. Le alegraba tenerles de vuelta y que por fin su hijo mayor se hubiera sincerado con él. Miró a la pequeña Mary y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Por fin sentía que todos estaban todos juntos y unidos otra vez.

 

FIN


End file.
